Akatsuki's Little Girl
by Naru-Vampire
Summary: My name is Nagato Sakura. As a Genin, I made a promise; to protect Naruto. I wouldn't let the life be sucked out of him. The only thing standing in my way is my family, the Akatsuki.
1. Life

Well…I made another story. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 1: Life**

* * *

Konan breathed heavily. Every intact of oxygen was noticeably sharp and painful. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her and let out a cry. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out. This was kind of what was happening.

It had happened out of nowhere. One second she was sleeping peacefully and than the next she was all wet in her lower area. Her water broke. There was no time to give her any sort of pain relief because the baby was ready to come out right away.

"Pein!" she screeched as she grabbed for his hand.

Pein's eyes widened as he fearfully gave her his hand and than winced when she squeezed the life out of it. He didn't understand why it would hurt so much…she was only giving birth. "Konan…breath." He instructed.

"I am breathing shit head, see?" she hissed as she breathed deeper. Pein realized that once she was pregnant…she changed. Everyday she would yell at him about something or another. One day she had a fit because her pillow was too fluffy! Konan looked down at her spread legs. "Zetsu you better as fuck not eat that child!" she screeched when she saw that he was the one going to help her give birth.

"No promises…" _"Newborns are always so delicious…" _

Konan screeched. "Zetsu step away!" she ordered and Zetsu looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Now!" she yelled. Zetsu jumped away and put his hands up in surrender. "Get Madara in here." Konan hissed through her teeth.

"Konan…that's not a good-"he stopped when he looked at Konan's face. She was glaring at him with such power that he inwardly cringed.

"If you don't get that mother fucking manipulating fucker in here I will cut your head off with paper god damnit!" she growled.

"Alright." _"No need to kill the baby's father." _

Konan glared at him and he ran from the room. She smirked. Being pregnant did have its ups; it gave you the excuse to be a big bitch. And it seemed to scare the fuck out of people. Within moments; all the while Konan was clenching her teeth in pain and holding onto Pein in a vice grip; Madara glided into the room with Zetsu on his heels.

"You called?" Madara smirked when Konan rolled her eyes and shot a glare at him.

"Yeah I did." She growled. "You. Are. Going. To. Help. Me. Give. Birth. Got it?" she hissed.

Madara nodded his head. "Anything for you, because lately you have been _so _kind and sweet…" he stated before going to where she was lying and placed his hands by her private area. "Breath." He instructed all the while looked at her face. She let in a sharp but deep breath. "Now push." That she did. She pushed and pushed and pushed. Noises that indicated that she was trying her damned best escaped her mouth.

Pein wiped a couple of tears that came out for Konan's eyes away with the back of his free hand and squeezed their intertwined one. "Your doing great." He whispered for only her to hear. Konan nodded as she pushed harder.

"I see a head." Madara informed. "Here the baby comes." He said before Konan gave one last push and the baby was out. She felt it come out too because she stopped pushing. A few seconds later the baby was crying and Madara was cutting the cord. "Congrats, it's a girl."

Konan sighed in relief while closing her legs and letting go of Pein's hand. She watched as Madara wiped blood off of her new baby girl and wrapped her in a thick blanket. She was still crying when Madara brought her over the bedside. "Here you go." He said as he handed her to Konan.

Konan smiled a sweet smile as she held her baby close to her chest. The girl immediately stopped crying and looked up at Konan in wonder. "Hey there." She whispered to her daughter. Pein drew in a surprised breath at how she said it. It was a tone of voice he had never heard before. Than she spoke again, in the same tone. "Pein look, she has pink hair." She smiled with all her heart.

Pein did look and a look of confusion appeared on his face. "How did it get pink…?"

Konan shrugged. "Who knows? But it is a very pretty shade." She sighed contently. Pein grunted in unsaid agreement. "She reminds me of a flower…"

Madara smirked. "A Sakura blossom, perhaps?"

Konan squealed. "That's her name! Sakura." She smiled wide. "What do you think, Pein?"

"I think that's a beautiful name." he couldn't help but smile at his lover's happiness. At first he thought that having a child would be dangerous and illogical. But now, seeing a piece of him in front of him, he couldn't think of anything else he would want in the world.

The blue haired woman looked at Madara with a smile that wavered a little. "You came up with the name…" she began and her smile grew, no longer hesitant. "Will you be Sakura's godfather?" she proposed the idea to him with sincerity.

Madara blinked in confusion. No one had ever asked this of him before. He was after all, a monster of sorts. And now he was giving the option to co-raise this newborn. If anything were to happen to one of her parents, she would go in his care. This idea pleased him, it was about time he redeemed himself. "Of course." He answered.

Zetsu watched everything from a distance in a little corner of the room. "Sakura is a beautiful name…" _"What do flowers taste like?" _he said when silence popped up in the air.

Konan glared at him with the look of a mother bear. "If you touch this baby in order to harm her in any way, I will castrate you." she hissed and everyone in the room gulped. It turned out that even though she wasn't pregnant anymore, she still was bitchy. But that was only when it was in the subject of her little Sakura.

**

* * *

**"You idiot!" Konan screeched, her voice bouncing off the walls and making all three men within the building visibly cringe. She was holding Sakura in her arms. Sakura was wailing and her chubby cheeks wore drenched in her salty tears.

Konan stomped through the halls until she found the room she was looking for. She entered the library to see the object of her anguish. "Pein!" she hissed.

Pein blinked. "Yes, Konan?" he questioned before looking at the wailing bundle in her arms. "Ah, you found Sakura…I was just about to come and put her to sleep." He didn't understand his wife's anger.

"Why did you leave her on the balcony?" Konan screeched and Pein winced.

"I was just going to get a book to read to her…" he explained.

"Don't you know the dangers of a young 6 month year old on a balcony? At night no less?" Konan hissed and started counting off. "Someone could steal her for one. Than she could get sick from the cold air! She is so young Pein that her immune system won't be able to handle a cold or fever. Or she could crawl out of her seat and slip through the bars! She could die!" Konan glared at Pein. "You put our daughter at risk."

Pein shook his head. "If someone stole our child they would be paid with a gruesome death, I assure you. If she were to get sick we could get one of our best medics in here. She wouldn't be able to slip through the bars because I safety proofed the house. There's an invisible barrier surrounding any exit of the house that she could fall out of." He explained. "Now Sakura is crying so I would suggest you calm her."

Konan frowned and huffed in annoyance before her motherly mode took over. "Don't cry little Sakura." She cooed in a baby voice. "Mommy's here." She smiled kindly down at her daughter.

Sakura stopped crying and looked up at her mother with her sparkly emerald orbs. She giggled giddily. "Mommy!" she cried and everyone got quiet. The only sound in the room was Sakura giggling like the child she was.

"Did she…?" Pein gaped.

"She did." Konan whispered. Her smile grew wider. "My baby girl said her first word!" she squealed.

That was when Madara walked into the room. "Isn't a bit abnormal for a baby as young as she to begin talking…?" his question was echoed by a loud 'mommy' and a giggle followed.

Konan turned her nose up at Madara and pinched her nose as though he smelled bad. "You're just in denial because _our _little Sakura is a genius." She grinned down at her daughter and made kissy faces at her. "Aren't you smart? Oh yes you are…"

Sakura giggled. "Yes, yes, yes." She giggled when Konan gaped at her.

"Sakura, who's that?" she pointed to Pein. She wanted to see how much her baby knew.

"That's dada." She confirmed her statement with a nod. "And that's Ma-dar-ah." she had trouble pronouncing his name and furrowed her brows.

From that moment on they knew Sakura was a genius.

* * *

Konan kept on a smile as she sat on the floor beside her daughter as she ripped open her gifts. Pein wasn't there, and that was the reason Konan was so annoyed. But it was Sakura's fourth birthday, so for her, she would act happy. "Oh mommy look at what Zetsu gave me!" Sakura squealed as she held up a large book.

The book was on all types of plants whether herbs that saved lives; or poisonous plants that paralyzed the body within seconds. The book had to be at least three inches thick and made for grown ups. "I see, sweetie, you'll have fun reading that won't you?" she smiled at Sakura and thought how typical it was for Zetsu to buy Sakura something dealing with plants.

"Yeah, I will!" Sakura grinned from ear to ear. She looked at a package in black and gold wrapping. "This one's from daddy.' She stated as she reached for it. She started to rip it open. Konan scowled at no one in particular. The subject of Pein made her more annoyed, why wasn't he here?

Oh yes, how could she forget? Stupid Madara suggested a recruitment of members as soon as possible. Than they just so happened to find someone the night before, and were interviewing him at this very moment. "Mommy!" she heard Sakura gasp and she looked at her, putting her smile back on. "Daddy got me a dress!" she exclaimed as the stood up and held a silky white material against her small body.

Konan couldn't help but grin at her daughter's cheerfulness. "Oh yes he did! I bet you'll look beautiful in it. Actually why don't you try it on, so when daddy comes home he can see his princess in his gift." She told Sakura and Sakura nodded enthusiastically. With the dress tightly in her grasp she ran down a hall and into her room.

The blue haired woman sighed. It was so like Pein to skip out on his daughter's birthday. Konan was just glad that she was able to celebrate with her daughter. She ran a hand through her hair. _I guess this is what I get for marrying the leader of Rain. _

At that thought the door opened and Konan immediately stood up. She knew it was Pein coming home, but he also had someone else with him; most likely the recruited member. Konan wanted to make sure he posed no threat to Sakura. She also wanted to give Pein a piece of her mind.

"…I assure you this will be to your benefit as well." Konan heard Pein say as they waked through the doorway, she fixed a glare on him. When the two men spotted the female they stopped in their tracks, Konan was scary. "Konan…?" Pein asked hesitantly.

"Don't Konan me." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You leave the house at the break of dawn, without warning might I add. All you left was a lousy note saying _Meeting with Kisame. _And than now you come back, and expect me to be all happy and chipper? Well you've got another thing coming to you." she was going to continue but a pink blob was in her sight and she saw Sakura running towards her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and she flew into his arms as he picked her up.

"Hello princess." He whispered and a smile played across his face. Mean while Kisame stood next to him blinking in confusion.

"You have a kid?" he said in shock.

Pein put Sakura down and she moved back a couple of steps and put her arms behind her back. "Yes we do." Konan snarled from the background.

"Daddy! I'm wearing the dress you bought." Sakura grinned up at Pein and twirled in her dress.

"I see sweetie. I thought it would look nice on you." he smiled at her and she blushed. Konan came from behind Sakura and she placed a hand lovingly on her head.

"Pein, I wish to speak with you." she scowled at her husband when he raised an eyebrow in question at him. "Now." She continued. Pein nodded and walked into the room more and down a hallway. Konan was about to follow but she looked at Kisame. "You touch her, I will kill you." she glared before spinning on her heel and strode after Pein.

Meanwhile Sakura blinked up at Kisame. Kisame scratched his head sheepishly. He didn't know that they had a kid, who would've known that two criminals hoping to create a group full of S-Class criminals would have a child? "Hey kid…" he said uncertainly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kisame and crossed her arms over her chest. Kisame supposed this was meant to be an intimidating gesture. If she was older like Konan, he was sure it would be scary. "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

Kisame shrugged. "I'm not exactly a stranger; you see I'm a friend of your parents."

"I still don't know you. So to me you're a stranger, doesn't matter if my parents know you." Sakura retorted smartly.

Kisame chuckled. "You have some attitude kid, what's your name?" he grinned his toothy grin.

Sakura furrowed her brows in thought. Than she sighed, seemingly coming to a conclusion. Walking over to a chair she plopped herself down. "Seeing as though you do insist you are a friend of my parents, I don't see any harm in telling you my name." Sakura explained. "I'm Sakura."

The blue-skinned man let out a laugh. "Not only attitude, but your smart too huh?" he chuckled. "I'm Kisame.

The pinkette looked him over before grinning in wonder. "You look like a fish." She giggled innocently.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at her. How could she be so sweet, yet mean, and also smart at the same time? He couldn't help thinking she would be a great ninja when she grew up.

* * *

Sakura walked happily next to her mother as they walked the streets of Amegakure, hand in hand. It was her seventh birthday and her mother had promised that they would all go out to eat. Of course 'they' weren't with them right now. Konan only hoped they were already at the establishment they were heading towards. She scowled at the thought of them not being there.

Of course right around the time of Sakura's birthday they found someone else to join Akatsuki. He became a missing-nin not too long ago and was a supposed genius. Orochimaru; who had joined on Sakura's _fifth _birthday; said this man was also from Konoha, like himself. In fact Konan had heard he was from the Uchiha clan, and he killed everyone in the clan except his little brother.

Konan led Sakura into a kid friendly restaurant and Sakura squealed in delight. "Mommy, we are finally here!" she stated the obvious in her usual happy-go-lucky voice. Konan laughed lightly and shook her head in wonder. How could she always be so _happy? _

Than she felt her arm being tugged on and saw as Sakura ran over to a table where she saw everyone; dragging her mom with her. When they got to the table she took a seat next to Pein and Konan sat next to her on her other side. "Hi guys!" she cheered as she beamed at everyone around the table.

Konan looked at Pein gratefully and mouthed the words 'thank you', Pein only nodded and smiled. Sakura looked at everyone around the table. There was her godfather Madara, than Zetsu; who had surprisingly come out of his shell for the occasion. Next to Zetsu was Orochimaru; Sakura had to admit she didn't like him all too much, he gave her the creeps. Next to Orochimaru was Kisame who Sakura had grown to love as if he were an older brother. Next to Kisame was…well she didn't know who was next to Kisame.

Curiosity getting the best of her she spoke up. "Who are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as the looked at the man directly across from her father. Konan snapped her attention to the person she was referring to. She knew who he was, but Sakura didn't.

Pein was the one to speak first. "That's Itachi; he's here to help us with our goal…" Pein explained.

"Oh." Sakura blinked. Than she giggled. "Why are his eyes red?" she asked innocently.

Konan smirked. Of course her daughter would ask such questions and still have her innocence kept. "That's his bloodline limit sweetie, it's the Sharingan." Konan told her.

Sakura seemed to think for a second. "Oh! I remember now, I saw that in a book!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands giddily.

Pein nodded his head. "I heard you went to the lake with your mom today, why don't you tell us about it?" he said trying to strike up conversation.

The pinkette beamed as the remembered her day. "Oh yeah! It was sooo much fun! First we went for a little swim. And the water was very pleasant. I also remember there being a small waterfall with a cave by it…" Sakura pondered her memories. "And there was this HUGE fish, like the biggest I have ever seen…" she blinked. "Well it wasn't bigger than you, Kisame." She grinned as Kisame scoffed.

"She also started her training today…" Konan added into the conversation and this seemed to spark everyone's interest. "Sakura has amazing chakra control, it's mind-blowing really."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, I climbed a tree today! Without using my hands!"

Konan nodded her head at her statement. "Yes, you did. In a record time might I add. Sakura also seems to have great accuracy in aiming and throwing weapons."

"Can she form any jutsus?" this question came from Itachi.

"No, she can't." Konan answered.

"Actually…" Sakura said abruptly. "I can."

"Don't be silly, you have not." Konan looked at her with an expression of disbelief.

"But I can." Sakura insisted. "I was in the study when I came across a very interesting book. Did you know you could heal with chakra? Possibly even bring someone back to life; well if they weren't dead for more than five minutes. It was mind blowing!" Sakura explained. "Than I read through it more thoroughly and learned about all the kind of healing techniques. They have the ones to heal a fractured bone, a punctured lung, and even chase out poisons! I was so intrigued I learned all the hand seals and how to perform them. When we were at the lake there was a dead fish, but I brought it back to life." She grinned from ear to ear.

The table practically gaped at her. "What…when…why?" Konan stuttered.

Sakura blinked. "What do you mean?"

Konan shook her head. "Never mind."

Pein coughed when an awkward silence filled their table. "Let's open presents…?" he suggested half-heartedly.

"Good idea." _"I have a feeling she'll like my gift very much." _Zetsu said as he handed Sakura a wrapped package.

Sakura smiled as she began to tear off the wrapping paper that was a green with a black ribbon. When she was done she squealed in delight. "Zetsu!" she exclaimed happily.

Konan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

"The fourth volume _Plant's of the World_ remember on my fourth birthday when I got the first volume?" Sakura explained than she pouted. "This is the last one in the series though…."

"Oh, well I'm sure there is another book out there you would like…" Konan tried to assure her.

"Yeah kid, now open my gift." Kisame broke into the conversation while handing over a poorly wrapped present. Was that newspaper around it?

Sakura smiled thankfully at Zetsu before ripping open Kisame's gift. What she saw confused her. It was a bottle with one word on the front. "Sake…isn't that…?" she asked hesitantly.

Konan glared at Kisame and took the bottle away from Sakura. She bonked Kisame on the head. "Idiot! She's seven!"

Kisame shrugged. "So? I got my first bottle of sake when I was four. Best gift my father ever gave me." He confirmed with a grunt.

Konan huffed. "Well you had bad parenting! No wonder you're a lousy drunk of a grown up!"

"Touché."

Sakura sighed as she placed her hands on the table and rested her head in her palms. "Sakura, here's my gift…" Madara said as he handed Sakura a package wrapped neatly.

The pinkette took off the wrapping paper quickly and grinned at what she saw. It was a box full of scrolls and ink pens. Than she read more into it and saw that on one of the scrolls it was made for secret messages! You could write your message than form a seal and it would turn into an animal and go to the person you were sending it to. "This is too cool!" Sakura cheered in delight.

A ghost of a smile flashed of Madara's face as he saw his god daughter happy with the gift he had bought her. He had to admit he was skeptical on whether or not she would like it. But obviously she did.

"Okay sweetheart, this one is from your dad and me." Konan announced as she dug into her cloak and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift with the Akatsuki insignia on the top.

Sakura took the gift and unwrapped it in a neat fashion. She was eager to open this gift because it was from her parents. When she was done she came in contact with a long black box. She placed it on the table and found a latch on the side, carefully she lifted the lid. What she saw made her gasp.

It was katana. The blade was recently sharpened and shined so it shined in the little light of the restaurant. Than beside the blade was what she thought to be the sheath. On the handle of the katana was a decorative decoration. Cherry blossoms on a vine wrapped around the handle and it was beautiful.

"Wow." Was all that Sakura could say as she smiled big and wide, her smile seemed to light up the room. Than a thought came to her and she furrowed her brows. "One problem, I don't know how to use it!" she exclaimed.

Konan grinned giddily. "But you will."

Orochimaru hadn't given Sakura a gift, and nobody really minded. He would probably get her a really weird gift anyways and it would probably scary Sakura. Silence filled the room and Sakura leaned against her chair.

"So…Itachi how old are you?" she started questions she usually asked people.

"Thirteen." Sakura was surprised, he was so young.

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha."

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"I would've died if I hadn't."

"Why?"

"Because I was a criminal."

"Why?"

"Because they think I kill my clan."

"Why?"

"Everyone else is dead and myself and my brother are the only ones living. He is too young to be a suspect."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "That's not fair, you didn't even get a trial or something!" she exclaimed.

Itachi smirked. "It's life."

Konan coughed. "Well, I say we order?" she suggested and everyone agreed.

The night went on quietly. They ate food they ordered and had small talk. Sakura didn't contribute much to conversations because she was pondering what Itachi had said.

_Is that what life is about? Are people that evil out there? Itachi didn't deserve that…so what would happen to everyone else? What if it were me? Is life going to be mean and unfair to me? He said it was life…and I'm living, aren't I?_

* * *

How was it? I've had this idea for a while so…I hope you like it. Please read and review, its harder to write something than simply reading. Also if you want to see the next chapter up *I already have it written out* than review so I feel people like this story.

Chapter 2: Chunin Exams!


	2. Chunin Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 2: Chunin Exams**

Sakura yawned and stretched as she got up. She was tangled in her blankets as usual and had trouble getting out of them. "Ugh." She groaned as she fell on her butt on the hardwood floor.

Mumbling under her breath she stood up on her feet and stretched out like a cat again. Than she started her morning routine. Sakura took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and anything else she needed to do. Then she headed out of her room and down the stairs until she got to the kitchen. She walked in the kitchen with her ninja sandals on and waved to everyone.

"Hey guys." She smiled sweetly at them before taking her seat at the table.

"Morning Sakura." Konan greeted with a small smile as she cooked breakfast.

"What's cooking?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her mother.

Just than Konan turned off the stove and was carrying three large plates. "Well we have eggs, bacon, and pancakes." She answered while putting the plates on the table.

"This looks good, yeah." Deidara spoke as drool come out of his mouth.

"Idiot, don't get your drool on it." Sasori said as he slapped Deidara on the back of his head.

"Ow." Deidara pouted.

Kisame chuckled. "Is there any sake?" he asked hesitantly.

Konan grinned. "A special bottle just for you." she answered while getting a bottle out from a cabinet and tossing it towards him.

Itachi began to put food on his plate and was eating quietly. Next to him was Kakuzu and he was currently arguing about financial issues with his partner; Botan. (A/N Botan is an OC because Kakuzu had a partner before Hidan; just no one knows his name!)

Zetsu was next to Kisame and was eyeing the eggs and bacon, seeing as they were the only things that resembled meat. "Don't worry Zetsu; I have your raw lamb over here…" Konan called from in the kitchen and brought over a plate of raw lamb. Zetsu grinned gratefully.

"Thank you." _I can't eat anything unless it's a bloody mess." _

Sakura grinned at the people around her and started to fill her plate. As she was eating she thought about the events that happened over the past years. More members began to join, and their organization was becoming well known and even feared. Sakura didn't understand why anyone would be afraid of Akatsuki; they were full of awesome and kind people.

Shortly after Itachi came into Akatsuki, they found Sasori and he soon joined as well. He was Orochimaru's partner, and Itachi and Kisame were paired together. Than a year later when Sakura was eight Kakuzu joined, shortly followed by his previous partner; Dai; who he killed three years later because he was 'annoying'. After Dai joined, Orochimaru left.

The snake sannin had tried to steal Itachi's body, and Sakura knew he was plotting it. She told Itachi and was later told by the Uchiha that he had taken care of it. After Orochimaru left, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori were sent on a mission. When they came back they had Deidara with them. At this point and time Sakura was ten. When Sakura was eleven and Dai was dead Botan was recruited and made Kakuzu's partner.

Now Sakura was thirteen. She had been training to be a shinobi since she was seven and six years later she is pretty skilled. Her medical jutsus are one of the best in Amegakure. Sakura also was skilled in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. She even had mastered using her katana she received on her seventh birthday.

Pein walked into the room and all eyes turned toward him. "Morning, everyone." He said as he took a spot next to Sakura while Konan sat on Sakura's other side. Murmurs of 'morning' filled the room. "I have good news." He smirked while looking at Konan and she grinned back at him.

"What is it?" Itachi asked since no one else was speaking up.

"Sakura's entering the Chunin exams." He stated firmly.

Sakura who was putting a mouthful of eggs in her mouth coughed. She quickly grabbed for water in front of her and chugged it, washing down the eggs. "What?!" she voiced everyone's thoughts.

"You are entering the Chunin exams."

"But…what…how…" she stuttered over her words before clearing her throat. "I don't have team mates to enter with; no way would I be able to compete by myself!"

Pein shook his head. "You would be able to go by yourself, you are very smart and strong, Sakura." He said and when Sakura was going to retort he cut her off. "But Chunin exam rules say you need a three man team, so I arranged a team for you. Two genins in our village are short a team mate because he is bedridden from an injury. That's where you come in." Pein explained.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "Um…okay." She said unsure.

Konan squealed. "My baby girl is growing up so fast!" she wiped away tears from her eyes with a napkin. Everyone looked at her as if she was on crack. "You leave tomorrow, sweetie."

The pinkette sighed. "Tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"It was last second." Konan shrugged before smiling at Sakura.

* * *

Sakura met her team mates at the gate the next day and they had a little introduction. One of them was named Kenji and he had dark auburn hair that was shaggy like Sasori's. His eyes were bright blue and he wore his headband on his left arm. The other one was named Juro and he had blonde long hair that went past his shoulders and was pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were a chocolate brown and he wore his headband around his forehead.

Their sensei was named Akio and he had brown hair that was cut short. His eyes were a greenish blue and he wore his headband around his forehead.

The pinkette looked different from her new team mates. Her long pink hair went down to her waist and framed her face. Her emerald orbs were larger than other people's eyes, or that was just the effect of the color and the hair around it. She had a heart shaped face. Even though Sakura was only thirteen she still had womanly curves. She wore a fishnet shirt with a black sports bra underneath. Then she had a black tank top on top of the fishnet long sleeved shirt. Sakura wore black shorts and had wrappings around her thighs. Under the wrappings were seals to summon weapons, and other things she would need. She wore her normal black ninja sandals. On her back she wore the katana strap and it was sheathed. Her weapon pouch was on her left hip. Sakura wore her headband loosely around her neck.

The trip to Konoha for the Chunin exams was less than uneventful. Sakura became very bored when no one talked to her. She even got the impression that her team didn't like her. She found that understandable considering she wasn't really their team mate. But she didn't do anything to them, so they shouldn't be so distant and cold.

Sakura sighed in relief when she saw Konoha gates come into view. She had never come to this village before and maybe she could make a few friends. Friends at this point and time sounded great because she had barely talked the whole trip, which was a good 4 or five days.

When they entered Konoha Sakura's team didn't care about her. They just left her in the middle of the road, but at the same time Sakura didn't care. She plastered a smile on her face before skipping down the roads. Sakura grinned at everything around her. In Amegakure it was _always _raining, so much so Sakura forgot what sunshine was! From what Sakura read in books Konoha usually had the sun up and glowing. That was a huge relief for Sakura.

Sakura was just about to skip around a corner when she heard a shout. "Konohamaru!!" a loud voice shouted.

The pinkette blinked before peeking around the fence. She gasped at what she saw. A little boy was being held up by his scarf by an older guy. He seemed her age. "That hurt, you little piece of shit!" The man smirked as the kid squirmed in his grasp.

Sakura took in more of the scene and saw a girl who looked annoyed next to Kankuro. She had four ponytails and had a fan by her side. Further out there was a boy with yellow spiked hair and two little kids. One girl and one boy.

The blonde spoke. "Hey fat ass let go of him!!" well more like yelled. Sakura didn't understand…the man didn't look fat.

The man holding the kid grinned. "Let's play a little before the boss comes." He spoke to the girl next to him. She shook her head in annoyance.

"Bastard!!" the blonde shouted as he charged at the man.

Sakura watched as the man smirked at the blonde and he fell over. Looking more closely Sakura noticed he was using chakra strings, just like Sasori. "Oh leaf genins…are weak." The man chuckled.

The little kids by the blonde were calling out Konohamaru's name over and over again, as though saying his name would make it better. "Let go of me…" Konohamaru feebly spoke.

"Basically I hate midgets…" the man chuckled. "Especially younger ones that are rude…makes me want to kill them."

The girl sighed. "Oh well, I'm not involved…"

"You bastard!!!" the blonde shouted.

"Well after this one I'll take care of the other annoying midget!" the man stated obviously meaning the loud blonde. Than he drew back his fist and threw it at Konohamaru.

Sakura's eyes widened in alarm. Why was he going to punch him? Acting on instinct she ran as fast as lightning and caught the punch before it hit Konohamaru's cheek.

The man looked stunned at Sakura and blinked in confusion. He was not only confused as to where she came from but why a rock had hit his arm at the same time the girl caught his punch. He glanced up into a tree and saw a boy sitting aloof on a tree branch looking down at the situation, tossing a rock in his hand as toy.

"What gives you the right to punch this boy?" Sakura asked the man with narrowed eyes. She had let go of his fist and watched as Konohamaru scrambled to the group of the blonde and the two kids.

"I gave myself the right." He sneered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and was about to put him in his place when the boy from the tree spoke up. "Hn. What are you bastards doing in our village?" The pinkette looked up at him. _He's pretty cute. _She thought slyly.

"Ah, another person to piss me off." The man frowned at the boy in the tree.

"Get lost." The boy retorted.

"Hey punk get down here!" the man yelled at the boy. "I hate show-offs like you the most." He grinned as he unrolled what Sakura recognized as a puppet on his back. Sakura took a few steps away from him to watch his movements.

"Hey, you even going to use Karasu?" the girl said in a worried tone.

Than out of nowhere a new voice came into the whole situation. "Kankuro, stop it." The voice has Sakura tensing and she looked up to see a creepy kid standing a tree branch not too far from the boy in the tree. She saw that the boy too was tensed. Something about the voice made Sakura's skin crawl. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"…Gaara…" the supposed Kankuro spoke the creepy guys name as though it would kill him.

"Losing your self in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to leaf village?" Gaara continued.

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…" Kankuro tried to explain himself.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara deadpanned.

Kankuro gulped. "Ok I'm sorry."

The girl next to him also gulped. "I'm also sorry…really sorry."

Gaara grunted before disappearing and materializing by Kankuro and the other girl. "It looks like we got here too early but…we didn't come here to play around."

Kankuro sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that…"

The boy from the tree materialized in front of the blonde idiot. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked the red head.

"Gaara of the desert." He answered stoically. Sakura frowned, his name sounded familiar. "I am also interested in your name." he spoke to the boy.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." The name made bells go off in Sakura's head and she was inwardly gaping. This was Itachi's brother?

Gaara turned to Sakura. "And you?"

Sakura was a little surprised he wanted her name, but gave it nonetheless. "Nagato Sakura."

He seemed interested in her. "You're not from Konoha…" he said as he looked at her headband around her neck. At that moment everyone's attention was on her.

"No I'm not." She confirmed.

"I don't recognize your headband…" he admitted with a sour look.

Sakura smirked. "Amegakure." She said. "Rain country." Than she shrugged.

"Hn." Gaara frowned. "Let's go." He spoke to Kankuro and the girl and they disappeared.

Sakura blinked for a couple of seconds before looking at the people openly staring at her. "Hi?" she asked hesitantly.

The blonde grinned. "Hey!" he shouted. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." That name sounded familiar too. "This here is Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi." Naruto pointed out the kids. And than he frowned in a playful way. "And that bastard over there," he pointed at the stoic Uchiha. "He's Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Why are you here?" he pointed the question at Sakura.

The pinkette raised a brow. "Don't you know? The Chunin exams are coming up…I'm here to compete." She confirmed with a nod.

"Oh…" Naruto said in understanding than his face fell. "The what?"

Sakura sighed. "The Chunin exams. You know when you take these tests to see if you can be a Chunin or not?" she rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm sure my team will be put in!!!" he grinned.

"Great! I'll see you there." Sakura smiled sweetly. "I better go looking for my team now…they ran off." She rubbed her head sheepishly. "It was nice meeting you guys!" she sincerely said before disappearing in the wind.

Sasuke watched her with calculating eyes. _She's different…and interesting. I'm going to keep an eye on her. _

* * *

Sakura and her team mates walked into the exam building with heavy spirits. Sakura was wondering why Kenji and Juro were shaking slightly. She had seen some of the people who would be in the exams…and they weren't bad. Well except that Gaara kid, he just looked down right mean.

"Kenji, Juro, don't worry so much!" Sakura tried to be friendly. "I'm sure we are going to pass, no doubt."

"Right Sakura-san." Kenji said respectively.

Sakura frowned. "You know you can just call me Sakura…" she stated. Kenji and Juro just nodded before going silent. Sakura sighed as she chose to ignore it. She was eager to see if she would meet the people she met the other day.

The pinkette led her team up the stairs and onto the second floor. When she was there she stopped, because everyone was there. That didn't make sense though…because weren't they to go to the third floor? She looked at her sign up paper and furrowed her brows. It did in fact say third floor, room 301. But when she looked at where everyone was crowded, it said room 301. Sakura decided to go check out what was going on.

She heard a thump and thought someone fell to the floor and pushed herself through the crowd to see what was going on. "Hah!! You plan to take the Chunin exam with that?! You should quit now." Someone by the door said, he had spike hair going in all directions. Sakura looked at the ground and saw a boy in a green suit with a bowl shaped haircut wiping blood from his face. "You're just a little kid." He continued.

His partner next to him smirked. "Yeah yeah."

A girl with buns in her hair stepped up. "Please let us through." But the guy with spiked hair slapped her away.

"Listen." He said. "This is our kindness. The Chunin exam isn't easy….we have failed it 3 times straight. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all. And Chunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade. That is all the captains' responsibility. Yet kids like you think you can pass?" he continued. "We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway what wrong with that?"

"I agree but..." a new voice entered the scene and Sakura looked to see Sasuke and Naruto, with a new girl with black hair.

_Must be his team mate. _Sakura thought.

"You will let me pass through…and also remove this surrounding created with…" he was cut off be Sakura gasping.

"So it is genjutsu?!" she grinned, she had been right!

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. I'm going to the 3rd floor."

"So you noticed." The guy's partner smirked.

"Hmm…not bad…but all you did was see through it!!" the spiked haired man said as he smirked. Quickly he aimed a kick at Sasuke and Sasuke moved to make a counter attack. But before any of their attacks could make contact the bowl shaped hair cut guy stepped between them and caught both attacks.

_He's completely different from the man who was being kicked around before. _Sakura thought in wonder. Than she caught it. They were also using a genjutsu. "What happened to the plan?" a boy with pale eyes and long brown hair asked, slightly annoyed. "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." He grunted. Than their injuries disappeared all together.

The man in green smiled as a rosy blush came across his feature he walked over to Sakura. "My names Rock Lee, what's yours?" Sakura blinked when Lee smiled at her. She was really confused why people wanted to know her name.

"Uh…Nagato Sakura."

"Well, Sakura!" he grinned a dashing smile. "Let's go out together!!! I'll protect you till I die!!" he exclaimed.

Sakura smiled at him, her usual sweet and kind smile. "That's sweet and all, but I'm going to have to decline."

Lee still had a smile on his face. "No worries, Sakura-chan! I will win you!" Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop at his words. He sounded so confident of what he said.

"Hey you, what's you name?" the pale eyed guy directed his question at Sasuke. _Why are people always wanting to know Sasuke and my name? It's a little weird. _

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke coolly replied.

Sakura scoffed inwardly. _But you asked Gaara's name first, and didn't give yours. So why is it different now? _

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" pale eyes continued his questioning.

"I don't have to answer you." Sasuke said before turning around. He joined his team and everyone left the area.

"Sakura!!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to Sakura and hugged her.

"Oh hey Naruto." She grinned down at him. She was happy she made a new friend. When Naruto released her Sakura saw that his team mates stood behind him.

"See here, this is our other team mate!" Naruto pointed to the girl who smiled kindly. "She's Yuki Sayo." Naruto continued. "She, like all the other girls in Konoha, is in love with Sasuke." At this Yuki blushed before fleetingly looking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura grinned. "Those guys over there…" she pointed to where her team mates where standing annoyed. "They are Kenji and Juro. They don't really like me, that's why they aren't over here." Sakura said coolly, not really caring that they didn't like her.

"Oh." Naruto frowned slightly. "Sakura will you and your team accompany us to the third floor?" he grinned a foxy grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well since we are heading to the same place…" she stated the obvious. She laughed when Naruto beamed at her.

"Let's go than!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards where they were heading. Kenji and Juro followed from behind.

While they walked Kenji and Juro talked from behind, whispering unknown things to each other. Sakura chose to ignore them; they were probably talking behind her back. How immature could they get? As they reached the third floor she looked over at Yuki and saw her shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey Yuki…" Sakura said as they walked down the hallway. "Are you okay?"

Yuki shook her head back and forth. "No."

They reached the doors to room 301 and someone poofed in front of them. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura watched as Yuki looked down at her feet.

"I see Yuki came as well…" Kakashi said.

Yuki started crying. "I can't do it Kakashi-sensei! I can't enter!" she exclaimed and Sakura understood why she wasn't okay.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Yuki." He assured. "As for the rest of Team Seven, you can't enter." He stated.

Sakura was shocked as much as Naruto and Sasuke were. "What?!" Naruto shouted.

"You must enter as a three man team, without Yuki, you can't enter." Kakashi explained. Sakura gaped; of course she knew that, but what about Naruto and Sasuke, and what were they going to do now?

Sakura heard Juro cough and she turned around. He and Kenji had frowns on their faces. "Sorry Sakura-san, but we are going to have to quit too." He said. Sakura blinked a couple of times. Now she couldn't go into the exam either! What was she going to do?

"Sakura can't enter either!" Naruto over heard their little conversation and looked at Sakura shocked.

"I guess not." Sakura frowned ever so slightly.

A light bulb formed on Sasuke's head. "Why doesn't Sakura just be on our team…?" he suggested hesitantly. Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, than we'll all be able to compete."

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "That's a good idea. There are no rules about different villages on the same team. You are from Rain, aren't you Sakura?" he asked her directly.

"Yeah." She confirmed with a nod.

"Than, go ahead. Treat my team well." He said seriously as he looked Sakura over skeptically, she looked like she could hold her own in a fight. So he should know his team was in good hands. They were after all pretty skilled themselves.

Sakura nodded as she followed Sasuke and Naruto into room 301. When they got in and the door closed behind them they gaped at what they saw. All around them were many people from many villages. _There's so many people. _Sakura to herself as she looked at everyone's headband and different people from different countries were there. She recognized some people who were wearing headbands like hers, they were from Rain country. _They all look so strong. _

Sakura didn't mind though. She had a pretty good team, and she got along with them more so than her other team, all was good. Not to mention she had an Uchiha on her team, Itachi's brother. She was confident that they would pass because they were a strong team in her opinion.

"Sasuke-kun!!! You're late!!" a loud blonde haired girl jumped on Sasuke's back. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement." She smiled flirtingly at him.

Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear. "That's one of Sasuke's many fan girls."

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die…" a boy said as he walked over to the group they had formed. He looked at Sakura with a raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

"This is Sakura she's going to be on our team. I didn't know the idiot trio would be in the exams as well!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't call us that!" the boy retorted as another bulkier boy came to stand next to him. "Man this sucks…"

"Sakura that boy there with the pineapple head is Nara Shikamaru. He's a lazy bum who's always complaining about something. Big mouth idiot." Naruto explained than he pointed to the boy next to Shikamaru. "That's Akimichi Chouji. Fat ass who's always eating something. Fat ass idiot." Than he pointed to the girl on Sasuke's back. "That's Yamanaka Ino. Always fighting with Yuki. Yuki's rival. Sasuke idiot."

"Yahoo! Found you!!" a loud voice said from behind and everyone turned to see three more people.

"H-Hello…" a shy girl said while pointing her fingers together.

"Well, well, everyone is assembled." The loud one smirked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Geez, you guys too?"

"I see…all 9 of this rookie Genin are taking the exam..." he said. Than he blinked. "Wait where's Yuki…who's the pink haired girl?" he asked confused.

"That's Sakura!!" Naruto exclaimed for the second time. "She's going to be on our team." He grinned.

The boy blinked. "Oh well…I wonder how far we will all get…" he smirked.

"Pfft…you seem confident, Kiba." Sasuke put the name to the face.

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you." Kiba stated firmly.

"Shut up!! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!!!" Naruto exclaimed again.

"Sorry Naruto…Kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way..." the shy girl spoke up as she smiled shyly.

"Sakura that's Hyuuga Hinata. A weirdo who looks away when I look at her. A shy and dark girl." Naruto explained quietly to Sakura. "The loud one with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru. He's louder than me!!! An annoying bastard who always acts like he's the boss." He scoffed and Sakura laughed lightly. Naruto than looked at the last man who had not yet spoken. "That's Aburame Shino. I don't know much about him. Not my type of guy."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Than she heard a voice and everyone turned to look at the newcomer. "Hey you guys, I would keep it down if I were you." he said as he came into everyone's view. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls…geez…this isn't a picnic." He frowned at them.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino scoffed at him.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that look behind you." Kabuto said. At that moment everyone looked behind them to come in contact with stares and glares from people in the room.

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden Rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene." Kabuto explained. Sakura sweat dropped. _Rain does have short tempers…even I do. _

"Well I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto-san…so this is your second time?" Sakura asked politely.

"Nope…my seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year. You're not from Konoha are you?" he asked.

Naruto sighed. "No she isn't from Konoha. She's Sakura. Yes she's from Rain. Yes she is going to be on mine and Sasuke's team. No there aren't any rules against that."

The group of people in front of the room blinked. "Heh…I like you guys. So I'll share some info with you cute rookies. With these nin-info cards." Kabuto smirked at everyone's confused faces. "They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra. I have four years worth of info here. Over 200 cards. You can't view them unless I use my chakra for example." He put his finger on the cards and continued talking. "They look blank but to open the info on these cards…" he focused chakra to his finger and a map appeared.

"Wow a really easy to read graph. What kind of info is this?" Kiba scoffed.

"This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from." Kabuto explained.

Sasuke watched in curiosity. "Do you have cards with info on individuals?" he asked.

"Heh. There are some guys you're worried about?" Kabuto smirked. "Of course the info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll have a look."

"Gaara of the hidden Sand and Rock Lee from Leaf." Sasuke gave him their names.

"Oh you know their names, should be easy then." Kabuto said as he pulled out two cards from a deck.

_I don't understand what's going on but…I'll just act like I do. _Naruto thought absently to himself.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Show me." He demanded.

Kabuto nodded. "Ok first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Missions History: D Rank – 20 completed. C Rank – 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu have improved greatly in this year, the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained the attention as a talented new Genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys this is his first time. On his team are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten." Kabuto said.

"Next is Gaara of the desert. Mission History: C Rank – 8 completed. B Rank – 1 completed. Wow a B Rank mission as a Genin…" Kabuto mused. "Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but…it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch."

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water Fall, Sound…many outstanding Genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well…the hidden Sound village is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but…the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

"Makes you lose your confidence…" Hinata mumbled.

"So basically all the people here are…" Chouji started.

"Yup!! Like Lee and Gaara. They are top elite Genins from the various countries."

Naruto seemed to think for a second before plastering a grin on his face. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I won't lose to you bastards!" Naruto exclaimed much to everyone's chagrin. "You got that?!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey!! What is he up to?!" Ino shouted as she pointed a finger at Naruto.

Naruto sighed contently. "Ahh…that felt good." He grinned as he put his hands behind his back.

"Heh." Sasuke stoically said.

"…You won't lose to those bastards? Big words...show off." Kiba muttered under his breath.

"What a moron…he just turned everyone into his enemy…" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" a voice yelled and everyone looked to the front of the room to see smoke. A bunch of people appeared before them. "Thanks for waiting…I am Morino Ibiki. The examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test." Everyone in the room gulped, Ibiki was scary looking.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements. You will pick a tab from over here and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams." Ibiki explained.

Naruto gaped. "What?!!? A paper test?!!" he exclaimed loudly.

When they had all taken their seats Naruto began to worry. "Naruto…" he heard someone call and he turned to Hinata.

"Oh Hinata…" he didn't realize she was there.

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Let's do our best."

The examiner explained all of the rules and what not to everyone and told them that cheating would deduct 2 points from their total of 10.

Sakura looked at her test and inwardly smirked. The questions were hard, no doubt. But she knew all of the answers. Her fathers study held hundreds upon hundreds of books. Sakura had looked at a good few of them that held the information for the exam. So she answered all of the questions, and within fifteen minutes she was finished. To make sure she got the correct answers she looked over her work before putting her pen and paper down, waiting for the 10th question that would be asked fifteen minutes before the hour they were given was up.

Towards the end people were being caught cheating and thrown out with the rest of their team mates. Sakura suspected that they wanted them to cheat, but not get caught doing so. It was important for shinobi to gather information discreetly.

The last question that Ibiki asked was whether to hear the next question or not. Those who left were disqualified and their team mates had to wait till the next exam. Those stayed passed the test. Of course he didn't say this; all he said was that if they got the question wrong they would stay Genins forever.

The 78 people left were surprised when he told them they passed. The girl form the other day who had the weird team mates Kankuro and Gaara was mad that they had to answer all of the other questions. But there was a reason for that as well. When Ibiki was done explaining everything everyone was silent.

* * *

I can't tell you guys how happy I was when I woke up to have like 20 emails in my inbox full of reviews, favorites, alert, and so on. This story has 17 reviews…for one chapter! I expect a least another 10 reviews, and than I'll post the next chapter. That's a total of 27 reviews!!!

I know this chapter was probably really boring, but next chapter should be more exciting. I've been following what happened in the manga if you haven't noticed and things are going to be changed a lot for the second test!!!


	3. Beautiful Green Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Green Beast**

Everyone was more than relieved that they had passed the first part of the Chunin exams. Sakura was thinking about how proud her father and mother would be when they found out. Not to mention the rest of Akatsuki. It made Sakura think about what they were doing right now.

Just than when people were congratulating each other, more so their team mates, another person appeared in the front of the room. "You brats!! This is no time to be celebrating!!!" she yelled as she shot deadly looks at everyone in the room and they all immediately shut up.

"I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!!!" she exclaimed. "Follow me!!!" than she stopped. "Ibiki! You left 26 teams?!! The test was too easy this time."

"No this time…there are a lot of outstanding ones."

"Bah, that's fine. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test." Anko waved it off and several people gulped in the room. "I'll explain everything in a little bit." She smirked and headed out the doors, people scrambling after her.

Minutes later they arrived at what looked like a fenced in forest. The trees inside the forest were huge; they were abnormal size to say the least. Sakura noticed a sign that said 'Danger! Stay Out!' and she began to wonder why they would be there.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44. Also known as… 'The Forest of Death'!" she grinned. "Before we can start the second test, there is something I have to pass out." She said. Than rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one…and if I don't have you sign these. It will all be my responsibility. I'm going to explain the second test, and then you can sign it afterwards. And then each team will check in at that booth behind me…"

"I'll now explain the second test. Simply put…you will attempt the ultimate survival." She started. "During the survival in the Forest of Death you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu you will compete in a…no rules, scroll battle." She grinned evilly as she held up a scroll.

"Scroll?" someone randomly asked throughout the crowd.

"You will fight over these two scrolls…" she held up two scrolls. "The "Heaven" and "Earth" scrolls." Then a smirk crawled on her face. "There are 78 people here…meaning 26 teams. Half; 13; will get the "Heaven" scroll. And the other 13 teams will each get the "Earth" scroll. To past the test your team has to get to the tower in the middle of the forest, with both scrolls."

"But there's a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours. Exactly five days." She was met with a series of shouts.

"Five days?!" Ino exclaimed in disbelief.

"What about dinner?!" Chouji shouted in worry.

Anko sighed. "You're on you own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for mean-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…and 13 teams passing is not likely." She looked seriously at the 26 teams before her. 'As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther. And the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies you won't get much sleep." She continued. "So not only will some fail by losing the scroll. But some will die form the harshness of the course." She put on a grin. "Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you."

"First those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second those who lose a team mate or those who have a team mate killed. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle. You will be in the forest for five days." She explained. "And one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose before putting a frown on his face. "What happens if you do?" he asked curiously. That was the one question in everyone else's mind as well.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does. A Chunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test you trust-worthiness. That is it for the explanations. Exchange the 3 forms for your scrolls, than choose a gate to get ready for the start." She was going to finish before she frowned. "A final word of advice, don't die…"

Sasuke took a seat on the ground and watched as teams filed into the booth Anko had pointed out before. There was a curtain in the front of the stall. The stoic Uchiha rested his elbow on his knee and analyzed the situation. _I see…so you can't tell which team gets which scrolls. Or who on the team is carrying the scroll. _A drop of sweat formed on his brow. _It's as Ibiki said…in this test we will risk our lives fighting for information. Everyone is an enemy. _He stole a glance at Sakura who was reading over the form. _What if…we can't trust her? We just met her. She's from another country, and we aren't even allies with that country or village. _He narrowed his eyes. _But if she wasn't able to be trusted…wait never mind. What would I do about it anyway? I wouldn't kill her…would I?_

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. _I wouldn't do that. She's been nothing but nice. She even saved that Konohamaru kid from being punched the other day. What is there not to trust about her? She was just here to enter the Chunin exams like everyone else. It was only her misfortune that her team chickened out. But it was also our fortune that when Yuki quit, we had a replacement. _His expression hardened. _The way she jumped in front of that Kankuro kid proves she had skill. In more ways than one she could be an asset to our team for this test…_

Little did Sasuke know that Sakura was looking at him. This was because Sasuke was staring at her. Never blinking. "Uh, Sasuke?" she asked uncertainly but go no answer. _He's acting weird…but how would I know how he acts on a regular basis? I guess maybe I would think him to act a little more like Itachi, but Itachi is weird…hmmm. _

"Teme!!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke snapped his head towards him.

"What, dobe?" he glared at him. He ruined his train of thoughts damnit!

"Let's go get our scroll!!!" he was bouncing in his shoes. Sakura wondered if it was from nervousness. She had seen people shaking where they stood as Anko explained everything to them. But than Sakura realized, that wasn't like Naruto. She may have known him for a while now, but she knew if he was feeling anything, it was anticipation.

They went to get their scrolls, and than soon followed an instructor to an open gate. "The second test to the Chunin exams!!" Anko's loud and firm voice said over the space. "Now begins!" and that was it, the signal to get going.

Sakura and her new team mates ran into the forest with top speed. They headed into the forest far from the gates and found a clearing. As they stood there they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"That was a human scream right?" Sakura whispered. She wasn't scared or anything, and was confident they could win. But she was also a soft person. If people were dying, she kind of felt bad.

Naruto grunted. "I…got to take a piss…" he mumbled as he turned around and faced a tree and started undoing his pants. Sakura didn't look, nor did she care, she did live with a bunch of men after all.

"Dobe, I'm not sure either one of us wants to see you piss." Sasuke said. "Go do that in the bushes." He ordered. Naruto did what he was told all the while muttering bad things about his team mate under his breath.

A couple minutes later Naruto came back into the clearing with a satisfied grin. "So much came out, I feel so good right now!!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He looked Naruto over and than in a blink of an eye he punched Naruto in the face. Sakura stared shocked as Naruto flew into the tree. Than she sensed it, the unknown chakra signature that she knew wasn't Naruto's. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke glared. "Where's the real Naruto?" he hissed. Sakura furrowed her brows in thought.

"What…?" Naruto asked, trying to act dumb.

"Your shuriken holster is on your left side, he's right handed." Sasuke snorted. "You're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming."

Sakura nodded. "Not to mention your chakra signature isn't the same as Naruto's. You should've put that into account."

Than 'Naruto' disappeared and there was a new guy. He wore a weird outfit, with goggles and a mask. Not to mention he was from Rain, like Sakura. "Unlucky you figured it out, oh well!" he exclaimed as he got to his feet. "Which one of you has the scroll?! Is it you _princess?_" He directed the question at Sakura as he charged at her. Sakura narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance. She specialized in short range attacks, he needed to be close for her to make a hit.

But before he could get close, Sasuke jumped into the air and formed some seals; one's that Sakura recognized. Than the clearing erupted in flames aimed at the Rain ninja.

Sasuke was still in the air and he could see over the tree and saw Naruto tied up on the ground. "Sasuke!!" he yelled.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes before throwing a kunai that cut the strings. What he didn't notice was the Rain ninja coming towards him. "Look, an opening!" he shouted as he shot kunai at Sasuke. He managed to dodge them all, and one went into the branch of the tree he was hanging on. He heard a laugh and looked in alarm as the kunai started to burn. _A paper bomb! _

The branch he was holding onto exploded and he fell to the ground. He almost didn't land on his feet, but was grateful that he did. But he had let his guard down, if only for a second and felt a cold metal pressed against his neck. "Now this is luck. Move and I'll kill you, now hand over the scroll!!" he demanded.

Then out of nowhere the Rain ninja found him self being thrown into the air by a powerful source that he didn't see coming. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a blur of pink. Than he saw Naruto come rushing into the situation, trying to help, but he was too late. Sakura had gotten there first and she had kicked the enemy into the air.

Going after him she pulled out her katana and stabbed his arm, blood splattered onto her but she chose to ignore it. She growled when the ninja punched her in the stomach and she flew to the ground. Immediately she got up, as if nothing ever happened, but he was already gone.

Sakura hissed and turned around to her stunned team mates. Blood rolled down her left cheek and she hastily wiped it off. "We have to find somewhere…safer." And with that they searched for somewhere where they could plan what they were going to do.

All three of them sat under the cover of a tree. "If we get separated next time…even if it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again." Sasuke said. "We'll make a codeword just incase. Listen…if they get the codeword wrong, assume they the enemy no matter what they look like." He sighed. "The nin song, "Nin Machine"…when this is asked answer with; a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

"Okay." Sakura nodded her head, indicating she remembered all of it.

"Wait…that's impossible to remember." Just than an explosion was in the area and everyone took cover. When the coast was clear they came out from hiding.

"Sakura…" Sasuke saw Sakura first. "Stay away. First the code-word. Nin Song "Nin Machine."…"

Sakura nodded as she started to recite it perfectly. "Good…" Sasuke sighed.

"Ow…you guys alright?" Naruto asked as he stumbled out of the bushes.

"Naruto, the code-word." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him than put a smirk on as Naruto recited it, perfectly.

Sakura furrowed her brows. This didn't seem right, the chakra coming from Naruto was giving her the chills, and was oddly familiar. Plus, how could Naruto remember the whole code-word?

As if her suspicions were confirmed Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto, and he dodged. "At least it's someone smart enough to dodge my attacks." Sasuke muttered.

"Kukuku…impressive you found out." Naruto grinned a grin not like him. Than he disappeared and a new person appeared, someone Sakura found disgustingly familiar.

"Naruto would never be able to memorize a song that long." Sasuke smirked.

"I see…neither tired nor ill prepared are we? This will be more fun than I thought…" he grinned and a tongue slithered out of his mouth. "Especially now that I know that Sakura-chan is here."

Sasuke than realized the frozen figure not too far from him. He looked at her curiously and saw her shaking ever so slightly. "Orochimaru…" she whispered as she looked fearfully at the snake sannin.

"Right my dear, I'm glad you remember me…" he chuckled as Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I would never forget such a low life piece of trash like you." she hissed as she stopped shaking and glared at him.

Orochimaru hummed. "Hmm…have you become stronger? Will you run to someone, because you know my plans; again? My dear, there is no one to help you this time." He smirked as he looked fleetingly at Sasuke. "No one but dear Sasuke over here, but I guess things don't change." Than he watched as Sakura gripped the katana in her hand, so hard her knuckled turn white. "Oh? He doesn't know? Doesn't know that…" he was cut off as a clone came behind him and aimed a kick for his head. Of course he dodged it with ease.

"Kukuku. As a gift, I won't tell him, yet." He grinned evilly as Sakura glared. "You want my "Earth" scroll, right? Since you guys have the "Heaven" scroll." He smirked as he placed it in his mouth and swallowed it. It was not a pretty sight as his tongue wrapped around it and pushed it down his throat. "Now let's begin, a fight, with out lives on the line." He touched his eyeball and they were curious as to what he was doing and made the mistake of looking in his eye.

"Fuck!" Sakura hissed. She knew first hand how Orochimaru worked, this was one of his many forbidden jutsus. He had found a way to use one of the Sharingan power; able to use genjutsu through the eye.

Sakura experienced the fear run through her, even though she didn't feel that much anyways. But the way he did it was like her insides were burning from the inside out. She glanced at Sasuke and saw a shocked expression on his face. Sakura than noticed that they were on their knees. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra. But before she could dispel the illusion she felt the kunai lodge into her forehead and gasped. Her eyes flew open as the fear, and pain flowed over her body and she felt as thought she was dying.

Than the illusion dropped and Sakura breathed in heavily. She was shaking slightly and fought the tears that rimmed her eyes. She looked at Sasuke and saw he threw up. Sakura had to do something as she focused on what she could do, she felt her body go numb. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to move anymore, because Orochimaru had paralyzed them. The last time this happened, Itachi had to activate his Sharingan to free them.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking as he tried to move. "Sasuke…" she croaked. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Sharingan." She managed to say and his eyes widened.

Sasuke nodded before focusing on his bloodline limit. He looked at the supposed Orochimaru and saw that he was throwing kunai at them, the paralyzed helpless prey. He grunted in agony, he didn't want that genjutsu to come true. So he activated his Sharingan and moved quickly to grab Sakura out of harms way.

At that second they released the state of paralyze. Sakura breathed in heavily and looked worriedly at Sasuke. "Are you okay…?" she whispered quietly. Sasuke just put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. They were on a tree branch and he was looking for more enemies. He was so occupied with his thoughts and panicking though he didn't notice as a snake slithered its way over, a gigantic snake.

Sakura's eyes widened. She gripped Sasuke's arm and he looked in alarm as they flew away from the snake. "You shoulder never rest when at the presence of your predator." Orochimaru chuckled as he came from nowhere. Than Sasuke pushed Sakura away as kunai came flying at them. He blocked most of them but one lodged into his thigh. He grunted against the pain and made a move to get away. A snake was winding its way up a branch and towards him and he panicked.

Before it could eat him a kunai lodged into his mouth. "Sorry, Sasuke…but I forgot the code-word!" a loud, obnoxious, and oddly comforting voice sounded form above and everyone looked up to see Naruto, clad in his orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed in relief. She certainly didn't want him dying.

Naruto than attacked the snake sannin but he found him self no match. "No!! Naruto! Run away!!" Sasuke pleaded. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I've lost respect for you Sasuke!! Telling me to run!" Naruto exclaimed as he kept attacking Orochimaru.

But than a snake slammed Naruto into a tree and he cried out. He fell in the air and Sasuke and Sakura watched with worry. "Naruto!!" they exclaimed together.

"Kukuku…you can eat him…" Orochimaru told his snake.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, than Sakura and their concern sparked something in him. They were afraid for him, he wouldn't let them down. "Eat shit!!" Naruto shouted as his eyes turned red and his whiskers became more noticeable.

Sakura gasped. _That's why his name sounded familiar. He holds the nine-tailed demon. The fox. The one my parents and Akatsuki are after. _She thought sadly. Than she frowned. What did Naruto do to deserve such a fate as death? She wouldn't let him die. He was already so close and precious to her, she just wouldn't. She didn't care that she would be defying her family, everything she knew. She felt this was right, and maybe one day they would understand. She wouldn't tell them about her knowing her had the demon fox…to protect him .

"Kukuku." Orochimaru grinned as he dodged Naruto's attack. "This is getting fun. Sakura-chan, your turn, what will you do?!" he exclaimed mockingly as he sent the snake after her. Sakura froze in place.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke found himself shouting as Sakura made no movement as it came at her, Orochimaru on top of the snake. Than it stopped. Sakura gasped as she saw Naruto holding the snake by the mouth and stopping her from eating her.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked hoarsely as he grinned at her. Sakura's heart thumped in her chest.

"N-Naruto…" she managed to say as her world crashed before her. She looked into his eyes and saw the demon, the red chakra that seemed to flow through him was amazing. The way his whiskers were enhanced scared her and made her wonder in the same moment. If she were to touch him…would his skin be hot?

Just then Orochimaru's tongue/snake came flying at them and wrapped around Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto flew through the air and landed by Orochimaru. Orochimaru said a few things that Sakura couldn't hear, but than he raised his hand and placed it on Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto!!" Sakura and Sasuke called out together. What the hell was going on?!

Sakura watched with teary eyes as Naruto fell from Orochimaru's clutches, and he had their scroll, and he kept falling in the air. One of Sakura's tear fell from her eyes as she ran with lightning speed to where Naruto was and caught him before he hit the ground. She gently placed him on the ground and sighed in relief.

She turned towards Sasuke as he stood frozen. Orochimaru was coming at him, and he was frozen. Sakura gritted her teeth as she went towards Orochimaru with her katana blade in her hand and she slashed at him. Orochimaru also had a sword and his force of power was more than hers and he swiped away her katana.

Sakura's eyes widened as he aimed to cut her abdomen but she jumped back quickly out of reach. She didn't dodge the kick fast enough and she found herself letting out a cry as she flew and hit a tree.

The pinkette wearily opened her eyes as blood oozed from her temple. "No!" Sasuke yelled firmly as he looked at his fallen team mates. He pulled out numerous weapons and went running into battle. His Sharingan was shining powerfully in his eyes as he attacked Orochimaru with everything he had.

Finally Sasuke had a good shot, he sent fire after Orochimaru and it hit him. It engulfed his head but soon went out. The snake sannin grinned at them as he skin started to peel off. "Hmm…I came her for Sakura-chan…but it doesn't hurt to take two. I had fun testing both of your power…" he looked at Sasuke with an eye of a snake. Sakura and Sasuke than found their selves paralyzed again.

"You really are brothers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi." At that Sasuke growled long and low and Sakura fought to keep her eyes open. "If you want to see me again…then survive and pass this exam…" Orochimaru said seriously as he began to set fire to their scroll.

Sakura's eyes widened as Orochimaru's head grew larger and came flying at them. She froze when he bit her neck and her eyes enlarged at the immense pain that went through her. She saw through pained eyes that he did the same to Sasuke.

"You'll both seek me, for power. Either together or in your own ways, it will happen." Then he was gone.

That's when the depth of the situation came to Sakura and she screeched as pain developed in her neck, close to her left shoulder. It was like she was on fire, and she knew something was going on inside her. Sakura closed her eyes and focused. As she searched through her chakra system she found an intruder, it was purple chakra engulfing her green and blue chakra. It was sending her control into panic, causing it to act strangely.

Gritting her teeth she shakily rose to her feet and placed a shaky hand on her temple where it was bleeding. She focused chakra into her hand and found it hard to do so. The 'intruder' was doing its best to block her chakra from leaving. Sakura just forced it more and soon enough she felt the soothing chakra heal her temple.

Sakura limped over to Sasuke and put him on her shoulder. He had passed out; she suspected he couldn't take the pain. Then she walked over to where Naruto was and put him on her other shoulder. _I have to protect them…there are still teams out there. But where will we go? _

The pinkette thought to her self. She drew out her chakra and had it search for shelter, something she had learned from her mother. Chakra could be used for many things, didn't always have to be used for jutsus, it made a good search method.

Finally after searching for a couple of minutes she found something. She made the slow and painful walk over to the shelter her chakra found. When she arrived she saw a cave like structure in a tree, it would be great. Sakura walked inside and sighed as she laid the boys on the ground, now she didn't have the pressure of their weight on her shoulders.

With a painful gasp Sakura moved to the opening of the cave structure and looked out into the night. It wasn't really night though, in 30 minutes or so, the sun would rise. In that time the boys should be coming too, or close to it. So until then Sakura would keep watch, and do her very best to keep away any enemies.

The pinkette was breathing heavily as she made her way out of the tree trunk and propped herself tiredly against the tree. A shot of pain ran through her body and she placed her hand on her shoulder and let out a cry. Her shoulder was throbbing more than any other body part and it ached terribly. She tried to heal it with her chakra but no matter how hard she tried, the pain wouldn't go away.

With a groan of frustration and pain Sakura decided she would just have to deal. _What did Orochimaru do to me and Sasuke? He bit us! But why?! It doesn't make sense. _She kept thinking in her mind of much of a bastard Orochimaru was and her eye lids began to droop slightly. Once she realized she was falling asleep she harshly slapped her cheek and allowed her self to awaken.

_No, don't fall asleep. I have to protect Naruto and Sasuke. If I sleep, we'll be a still target and will never see day again. _She looked up at the sky and saw light coming through the trees. _Speaking of light…_

A small smile grazed her lips, they should be awake soon. A sound coming from the bushes had her snapping her attention in the direction. Her smile wiped from her face and she reached for a kunai as pain shot up her arm; but for now she would ignore it. She was going to take out whoever _dared _attack her while she was in such a horrible state. I mean seriously, how cheap could you get?

Then a squirrel ran out from a bush and towards her. Sakura relaxed slightly but narrowed her eyes. Why would the squirrel be in such a hurry to come to her; that's when she saw it; the exploding tag on the squirrel. Quickly she threw the kunai in front of the squirrel, effectively stopping its motions. She breathed a sigh of relief as it scurried away from her tree cavern. Sure, she felt sorry that it would die from the explosion, but she couldn't' get up and remove the tag even if she wanted to. Her muscles were in so much pain and she simple motion of her chest moving up and down from breathing shot painful tingles throughout her.

It started to get brighter out and the idea of that squirrel being suspicious was starting to leak itself through Sakura's exhausted brain. The pain in her shoulder was going down ever slightly and she was able to move. She limped into the shelter and checked on Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had a fever, and Naruto was just well unconscious. The pinkette used some of her regained chakra to make sure he had no concussion and let out a breath when she found he didn't.

Suddenly three chakras spiked and Sakura spun around to see three Sound shinobi staring at her with smirks playing on their lips. "Were you up all night?" She narrowed her eyes as she stepped out of the tree cavern to look at them head on. "But it's no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun we won't to fight you both."

"What are you talking about? I know you are Orochimaru's goons and everything, and now that me and Sasuke have these weird mark things, basically making us unable to move, let alone fight. And here you are challenging us to a fight? Are you that pathetic?" Sakura sneered at their stunned faces.

"Hmm…I wonder what that man is thinking…" the man with a porcupine on his back mused.

"Hearing that we can't let you go. I'll kill you, and than Sasuke." A boy with spiky hair clarified.

"Wait Zaku, she might have traps." the other guy ordered.

Sakura gulped, she didn't have the energy to set traps. So what they were looking for right now didn't exist. She glared at them. Than when they found nothing they stared at her. "You have set no traps." Zaku smirked as he stepped forward, knowing there to be no threats.

"What kind of shinobi are you?" the girl spoke up for the first time.

The pinkette winced as her shoulder began to throb painfully. "Weak shinobi like you who don't have the strength or smarts to set up traps shouldn't go against shinobi like us." The leader of the three cackled as they ran at her. Sakura grunted as she reached for her katana but the pain caused her to move slowly and they were coming fast. Gritting her teeth she went faster but right before they hit her, they were gone.

Letting out a cry she fell to the ground and looked up to see a guy in green spandex. "Its…you.' she have whispered have groaned in pain. The squirrel from before was on his shoulder and had no more bomb on it.

"Who are you?" the leader asked uninterestingly.

"The beautiful green beast of the hidden Leaf…Rock Lee!!" he stated firmly with a narrowed gaze that said he was ready to put up a fight.

"Why are you here?" Sakura grasped her shoulder tightly as she let out heavy breaths.

"I'll always appear when you are in trouble." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura's eyes widened before a small smile appeared on her lips. A happy yet sad tear escaped her eye and she hastily wiped it away. "Thanks…you saved me." She said hoarsely.

"Like I said before, I'll protect you until I die." Sakura's eyes widened again as she remember what he said to her. She didn't think he was serious, but apparently he was.

"Oh well. Zaku, you get Sasuke-kun. I'll take these two."

**

* * *

The end!!! Of this chapter anyways. Sorry it took a while for this to come out, I know I said after 27 review I would post it, and now there's 28 so I lied? I have a good reason though. You see…my aunt bought me a new guitar!!! Yep it's awesome. So naturally I would be rocking out, right? And be happy I finished this chapter for you guys before I went for my five day sleepover (I know I'm such a little kid) **

**I won't be back until at least Saturday. Even then it will take a couple of days to make another chapter. So enjoy this one. PLEASE READ **_and_** REVIEW!!! It would mean so much to me if I received more reviews. Thanks!!!**


	4. Home At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 4: Home At Last **

* * *

"I'll always appear when you are in trouble." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura's eyes widened before a small smile appeared on her lips. A happy yet sad tear escaped her eye and she hastily wiped it away. "Thanks…you saved me." She said hoarsely.

"Like I said before, I'll protect you until I die." Sakura's eyes widened again as she remember what he said to her. She didn't think he was serious, but apparently he was.

"Oh well. Zaku, you get Sasuke-kun. I'll take these two."

Sakura caught the leader's orders and grabbed for a kunai. But a sharp pain shot from her shoulder where Orochimaru bit her and traveled throughout her nerve system. A startled cry of pain escaped her lips as she felt her eyes dropping and she felt herself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

What seemed like a lifetime, Sakura finally rose from her darkness and looked sleepily around her surroundings. Her attention instantly caught sight of Lee lying on the ground, broken down to the point where he simply couldn't move anymore. The pinkette blinked and she couldn't fathom what could've happened. Then she remembered.

She was in the Forest of Death, bitten by Orochimaru, protecting her team mates, and about to get killed by some lousy Sound shinobi who didn't have the decency to attack when her team was in full health. She jumped to her feet and took on a fighting stance. What confused her though were the frightened faces of the Sound shinobi and how she had no more pain in her shoulder.

Looking down at her skin she gasped when she saw designs of elegant vines across her skin. Twirling and connecting to each other. She also felt abnormally powerful and strong. A tingly feeling ran over her skin as she looked back at the Sound shinobi who looked just about ready to flee. But than she felt another strong chakra and looked behind her to see Sasuke rising to his feet, he too had designs on his skin. But they didn't look as elegant as hers. Actually, they kind of reminded her of fire.

"Who are these people?" his voice sounded enraged and powerful. Sakura's curiosity spiked. He didn't sound like this before.

"These people are Sound shinobi…and…and you should look out for us!!" Zaku shouted before poofing away in a burst of smoke, followed by his team mates.

Sakura looked from where they poofed away to, to Sasuke, and than to where Naruto was still unconscious. "HOMFG what the fuck is this!?" she shouted to her self and didn't even notice she did so before Sasuke looked at her strangely. She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck as the vines recoiled back to her shoulder. Surprisingly Sasuke's fire designs also went away.

Two people jumped down from a tree and looked at Sasuke and Sakura weirdly. "Hey! Your Lee's team mates right?" Sakura asked.

The girl known as Tenten nodded. "He could be reckless sometimes…sorry if he caused you any trouble…" she walked towards him but Sakura stood in front of her.

"Trouble? He saved my life." She smiled. "I'll have a look at him, okay?" Sakura than went over to Lee and kneeled by his side. Tenten was confused.

"What do you mean?" but her own question was answered as green chakra engulfed Sakura's hands and she began healing injuries Lee had gained. Mean while Sasuke and Neji were having a glare contest.

"There isn't much damage…but he did bust his ear drums more than once. Also he has severed some of his muscles in his arms, nothing I can't fix though." Sakura explained now in medic mode. She had healed the Akatsuki members numerous times, and compared to their injuries what happened to Lee was like a paper cut.

She remembered one time when Deidara had come in and his arm was practically blown off. Apparently he had been creating a jutsu in which his clay birds go after a target and don't stop until they have hit their mark. Deidara, being an idiot, had the birds go after him and decided it would be good training. One; or two; had hit his arm and cut through his flesh.

Sakura had almost thrown up when she saw his arm hanging by a strand and flesh and it took a long procedure and tons of chakra to heal him completely. She also remembered after that she had passed out from chakra depletion.

"You're a medic?" Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura curiously.

The pinkette smiled widely. "Yeah…" She obviously was feeling proud of herself at the moment. Team Gai soon left Team 7 be, and Sakura found it getting hard to stand. Naruto had woken up a while ago. They were making their way to a place where they could rest when Sakura wobbled and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Sakura!!" Naruto shouted as he rushed over to her.

* * *

Sakura felt herself moving through the air, but it wasn't uncontrolled as if she were thrown into the sky; but it was as if someone was holding her. She opened her eyes to come in contact with a back and realized she was being carried. A yawn escaped her lips and the man carrying her stopped followed by his two companions.

"Sakura!!" She heard Naruto's voice and she climbed off of what she realized was Sasuke's back.

"Hey Naruto, What happened?" she looked at the other person with them and quirked an eyebrow. "Why is Kabuto here?"

Naruto grinned at her. "You passed out Sakura! And Kabuto is here to help us get another 'Heaven' scroll to go with the 'Earth' scroll you received from those Sound shinobi."

The pinkette blinked. "Oh…well how do we do that?"

Sasuke turned to face her and smirked. "We will ambush unsuspecting teams that are by the tower. Though many other teams will be doing the same exact thing, we think we may have an upper hand. The tower is over there." He pointed to where you could see a tall building in the distance and Sakura nodded.

That's when they all heard a noise coming from a bush and Sakura's attention snapped. _An enemy already? _She asked herself as she silently threw a kunai that hit the objects head dead-on. She looked at it. "Ew, it's a giant centipede."

With that they continued to walk. This time they went slower seeing as they were going closer to the tower and they didn't want to get caught in any type of traps. They walked for a long time.

"How long have we been walking…?" Naruto groaned as he felt himself getting tired.

"I don't know…but the tower isn't getting any closer at all!!" Sakura frowned and looked around her; Kabuto and Sasuke were doing the same thing.

Then Sakura caught sight of the centipede she had killed earlier. "Ugh." She groaned and ran a hair loosely through her pink strands. "We are in a genjutsu." She cursed silently.

"The enemy is probably watching us and waiting for us to get tired before they attack…like now." He mumbled and that's when they appeared.

Many clones of the same size and shape appeared before them. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Be careful, they are water clones…" she whispered. "I don't know what they can do with the water but I know some people can control water…"

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura smirked. "I've read about it in my countries books; I am from Rain like the guys we are facing right now." Than she watched as Naruto screamed that it doesn't matter and he could defeat them anyway and charged at the water clones. "Naruto! Don't!" she screamed but Naruto already punched one and stared wide eyed as he his went right through him. The clone reformed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. If they were clones it would turn into a puddle of water…but it reformed? What was this? Than she figured it out. "It's another genjutsu." She mumbled while forming hand seals and releasing the technique.

Three figures came from the shadows and looked at Sakura. "Good job…princess." The one from before smirked.

"You are very poor at concealing your genjutsu…" Sakura glared at the tree with narrowed eyes.

The guy who had attack them earlier smirked. "I came to get revenge for my arm…and to take your scroll of course." His grin widened when Sakura frowned at him. "What will daddy do when he finds out his baby girl couldn't survive the Chunin exams?" he took a step closer and Sakura stood her ground. "What will he do when he finds out I killed you, tearing you apart piece by piece. Had you screaming for mercy, as you died a slow and painful death?" he whispered menacingly to her so only she could hear.

Sakura smiled a sick evil smile and cocked her head to the side. "HeHe would kill you." her voice was laced with bitter sweetness that made Naruto, Sasuke, and Kabuto cringe inwardly. They had never heard this tone of voice from Sakura before, and it scared them.

"Kukuku. I'm planning on it." He smirked at Sakura's confused face and aimed a powerful punch at Sakura's stomach. But when it connected, she poofed away in a ball of smoke.

The Rain shinobi felt cold metal against his throat and the sharp tug of his arms being pulled behind his back. "Didn't expect that did you?" Sakura smirked against his ear as she let her free hand slid into his pouch and take out a scroll. She glanced at it. "How lucky…a 'Heaven' scroll." Quickly she knocked him out by hitting his pressure point and pocketed the scroll.

She saw that her team mates had also knocked out the other two and were looking at her worriedly. "What? I got the scroll!! Let's go!" they nodded before heading to the tower.

* * *

TIME SKIP (Because I am lazy and the details are too boring.) [Btw…I changed the battle matches. Instead of Sasuke and Yoroi, it's going to be Sasuke and Lee. Instead of Sakura and Ino, it's going to be Sakura and Yoroi, instead of Gaara and Lee it's going to be Gaara and Ino.]

Sakura watched from the balcony as Sasuke fought his opponent Lee. It was now the preliminaries for the third test where everyone would fight someone individually. The person who wins the fight will move on to the third test where he or she can be proven worthy of the title Chunin.

He ended the match all beaten up and panting for breath. Kakashi appeared before him and helped him stand as he brought him up onto the balcony without letting the medics look at his injuries. Sasuke had won the match and Lee was unconscious.

The board which told you who was going next started spinning again and the names appeared. "The next match will be between Akado Yoroi and Nagato Sakura." Sakura sucked in a breath and jumped from the balcony landing perfectly on her feet. She had small cuts and bruises on her skin and some of the fishnet shirt on her arms was cut.

"Begin." The examiner shouted and before Sakura to blink Yoroi ran at her.

A sudden sharp of pain went into Sakura's system and she fell to her knees and let out a cry. Her shoulder was hurting again. As Yoroi drew closer she gritted her teeth and pulled out her katana and swiping at Yoroi. He dodged immediately and threw kunai at her. She jumped into the air and dodged them and then sent her own flurry of attacks.

The fight continued on with weapons until Sakura sneaked up behind Yoroi and punched his back. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and she gripped her shoulder in pain. _Where did he go?! _She asked herself but than she felt him grip her ankle and she fell to the floor with a crash.

Yoroi was on her in a flash and grabbed her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt her energy start crawling out of her. The pain in her shoulder doubled and she felt on fire. She squirmed under Yoroi and gripped his wrist weakly with her hands. Her eyes began to droop from exhaustion when a voice rang out to her.

"Sakura!!" it was Naruto. "C'mon Sakura! You can do it! Beat that Yoroi's ass!" he exclaimed while jumping in the air. Sakura closed her eyes before gripping his wrist tightly and throwing him off of her.

She felt so tired and was in so much pain but she knew that if she didn't win, than this Yoroi guy would take all of her energy and possibly kill her. She also had a sick feeling that the weird design will come out again and begin to control her. She couldn't let that happen.

With a whimper of pain she picked up her katana and went after Yoroi again. One swing and she cut his cheek. Another swing and his arm started bleeding. Than he made her drop her weapon and punched her stomach; causing her to cough up blood. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and forced him onto his knees. Then she landed a kick onto his back and he collapsed into the ground.

Sakura growled as she kicked him up into the air and than punched his stomach so he flew to the ground and created a small crater. Sighing to herself she fell to her knees and held her self up on her forearms and she panted heavily and grasped at her shoulder. _I did it..._ She thought to herself.

"Winner is Nagato Sakura!" the examiner exclaimed and Naruto cheered.

"Yeah Sakura! I knew you could do it!" he cheered pumping his fists into the air. Sakura smiled weakly as the medics moved towards her.

"No need." Kakashi appeared beside her and she looked at him curiously. "I'll take care of her." She saw that Sasuke was standing by him; barely anyways. Kakashi offered Sakura a hand and she gratefully took it as he pulled her to her feet. She stood breathless for a second before she started walking away with Sasuke and Kakashi.

She had no idea where they were going. But since Kakashi was Sasuke's sensei, and since he seemed to trust him; and Sakura trusted Sasuke; than she could trust him.

Kakashi led them to a secluded room and turned to Sakura. "I'm going to seal your curse seal." He said. "First I'll do you, than Sasuke…" he motioned for her take a seat on the ground. "Could you remove your shirts…?" he asked in work mode. No need to freak the girl out.

Sakura took a shaky seat on the ground and pulled her tank top over her head. And than the fishnet shirt. It left her in her sports bra and let the two guys in the room see her body and her nicely formed stomach muscles. Sasuke looked on with an impassive expression but he really wanted to blush. He hadn't really seen someone such as Sakura in nothing but a sports bra before.

Kakashi than began the procedure of setting up the technique. He bit into his thump and drew blood before he began drawing kanji on her bare skin and on the ground. He continued to do this until he was finished. Than he pulled out a 10 kunai and placed them in a circle on the kanji. "This may hurt." He mumbled as he formed hand seals and placed a hand on her back.

Akatsuki's daughter eyes widened as she let out an ear pitching scream and fought away pained tears as the kanji moved into her curse seal. One last sharp pain and it was done.

"The next time that curse tried to become active…this new seal should contain the power. But, this seal relies on the strength of your will. If you lose belief in yourself and your will weakens, the curse will become active again. That goes for both of you." Kakashi explained and Sakura nodded tiredly as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

Kakashi than did the same thing to Sasuke before taking both unconscious shinobi to the hospital and having ANBU guarding their room.

Later when Kakashi went back to the watch Naruto, Kabuto snuck into Sakura and Sasuke's room. He looked from Sasuke to Sakura, than sighed. He had wiped out the ANBU guards in a flash and now he would continue his job. As he pulled out a scalpel and headed towards Sasuke he flung the scalpel behind him and smirked.

"Just what I'd expect of you Kakashi…to stop my attack on you from your blind spot." Kabuto said casually, a gleam in his round glasses.

"You're no ordinary Genin are you…?" Kakashi started hesitantly. "Noticing my presence and immediately attack with your weapon, you're quite the guy." He continued. "What did you want with Sakura and Sasuke? Depending on what you want and intend I'll have to capture you and have you interrogated."

"Can that really by done…? By the likes of you?" he sneered.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Want to try me…?" he glared. They had a staring contest for a few seconds before Kakashi narrowed his eyes more. "Who the hell are you?" he asked getting angry. "Are you connected to Orochimaru?"

"If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connections with Orochimaru. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture illusions you try on me. And I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away, it's something you'll eventually find out…so won't you let me go this time?" Kabuto smirked.

"You're a spoiled brat aren't you? Don't mess with an adult. You know the laws of the village don't you? What happens to spies? Please stop acting so superior, I'm at the advantage right now…" he drew out a kunai.

Kabuto did the same and held it above Sasuke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he chuckled when Kakashi's eyes held hatred.

He came at him so fast Kabuto didn't see it coming and he fell to the ground. Than a fallen 'ANBU' got up and Kakashi's clone stop him from leaving. The 'ANBU' ran at the window and jumped out, breaking the glass at the same time. Kakashi ran to the window and looked down as the 'ANBU' removed his mask to reveal a smirking Kabuto.

* * *

"Aww Sakura are you sure you have to leave _right _now?" he whined while pouting.

Sakura chuckled at him. "Sorry Naruto! But my family is probably wondering where I am…I have been here a week more than needed. But don't worry I'll be here for the finals! So you'll so me then, okay?" she pulled him into a hug before waving good bye.

"Be careful." She heard Sasuke say as she skipped away.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly. "I will!" then she took to the trees.

It was weird traveling alone in the woods, but she would just deal with it. She was after all a powerful and capable kunoichi who had just made it into the finals for the Chunin exam. At that thought she smiled and continued to jump trees. When with her team it took four day to travel from Rain to Konoha, but by herself her speed increases and she figured she could make it back in two or three days at most. Right now it was on her second day and it looked like she would arrive in a couple of hours, just before midnight.

With that thought in mind she went faster, eager to see her family. Yes, that includes Akatsuki, because even if they weren't blood related, they still were family to her. She shivered when she thought of what they would do when they heard about Orochimaru and her curse mark. In her mind she thought of all of the gruesome details of how many ways Orochimaru could die, when a kunai flew at her.

Dodging the sharp object she landed on the ground and took a fighting stance. A tingly feeling came from her neck and she flinched at the feeling. Her eyes snapped in front of her as a figure landed before her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." A voice rung in the small clearing they stood in.

Sakura froze as she saw who had spoken. "Orochimaru…" she whispered and her limbs locked up.

"Kukuku…how's my gift to you Sakura-chan?" he smirked. "I thought since I never got you anything for you birthdays…that I would give you something special."

The pinkette glared. "I don't want the gift, you can have it back."

Orochimaru sneered. "You know it's rude to reject a gift? Not to mention, I would even be able to take it back if I wanted to." A gleam in his eye showed he was serious. "I gave it to you for a reason princess…do you know that reason?" he asked as if she were a child who couldn't comprehend such words.

"You…you said we would seek you for power. I don't need your power." She hissed through clenched teeth.

The snake sannin shook his head back and forth. "Oh, you don't do you? How do you think you'll be able to stop Akatsuki when they kill your precious friend…Naruto was it?" he grinned when Sakura's face turned white. "I was an Akatsuki, and I am a sannin, I know many things. All you have to do is come with me, and you'll be able to protect Naruto."

"I'm not stupid, Orochimaru. What's your deal? What do you want from _me?_" she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Orochimaru stepped towards her and she took a step back. "Your eyes, of course."

Her eyes narrowed as he kept walking towards her. "I don't know what you're playing at but I wouldn't give you my eyes anyways. I will never seek you for power. I'll find a way to protect Naruto on my own, don't you forget that I live with the Akatsuki. I know them better than anyone. Not even you; a former Akatsuki; knows as much information about the members more than I do." She sneered as she pulled out her katana.

"Kukuku, I guess I have no choice but to take you by force!" his voice became louder at the end and he flew at Sakura in a snake like way.

Her eyes widened and she swung her katana expertly and his tongue wrapped around her arm and snapped her wrist. Letting out a cry she involuntarily dropped her weapon and she rolled out of the snake sannin's way. He appeared behind her in a flash and kicked her stomach.

Another cry escaped her lips as she felt some ribs crack and blood flew out of her mouth. She flew into a tree and slumped onto the ground. Blood ran out of her mouth, down her chin, and stained her clothes.

"Sakura-chan…you didn't expect to beat me, did you?" Orochimaru crouched before her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'll give you one last chance, to come willingly." He stared into her hardened emerald orbs and she growled.

"Fuck you." she spat blood in his face and Orochimaru glared.

Orochimaru grabbed her by hair and slammed her head repeatedly into the trunk of the tree. She let out cries of pain and felt the blood oozing out of her skull. "That will teach you to defy me!" He growled as he picked her up bridal style. She was slowly becoming unconscious and fought off blackness. She couldn't let Orochimaru take her!

Just as Orochimaru started running with her Sakura heard a familiar voice that had her giddy with hope. "Put her down, Orochimaru." She looked painfully to the side to see Itachi's Sharingan eyes boring into the snake sannin.

"Or what?" Orochimaru taunted.

"Let her go. Now." Itachi ordered again as he stepped forward.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "As you wish." Sakura felt his arms throw her to the side and she could do nothing but fall limply as she waited to feel the impact of the ground.

But another set of arms caught her and wrapped around her protectively. She knew this was Itachi because she caught a glimpse of his red eyes. "Itachi…" she whispered weakly as her world turned black.

* * *

"What happened?!" a frantic voice burst through a door.

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?! That snake bastard!!"

Sakura could hear the voices of the Akatsuki around her but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes. "Yes, and apparently he gave her the curse mark…" Itachi whispered in a heated tone.

"He what?!" this came from Kisame. "When I see that snake I'm going to rip him to pieces!"

"But why?" Konan whispered.

"That, I don't know. Maybe when Sakura wakes up she could tell us." Itachi informed.

Sakura tried to crack open her eyes and she managed to open them just a bit. Everything around her was blurry. She coughed and everyone looked at her. "My eyes." She croaked.

"Your eyes?" Pein asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura opened her eyes all the way and tried to sit up. But a painful stab of pain hit her head on and she gasped. Immediately her mom ran over to her to help her sit up.

Sakura nodded as she breathed heavily against the walls she was propped up against. "Yes my eyes. I don't understand though…he gave it to Sasuke too."

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked alarmed.

The pinkette turned to look at him. "Yeah, he was at the Chunin exams…we fought Orochimaru together; or tried to anyways."

"Why were you fighting together?" Pein asked.

Sakura blinked. "Kenji and Juro didn't tell you guys? They forfeited…and Sasuke's team had a slot open. So I took the spot. We were a team for the exams." She was confused now. Wouldn't Kenji and Juro tell them about dropping out?

"Kenji and Juro? What happened to Akemi and Kane?" Konan eyes widened at her daughter.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. Her ribs hurt, a lot.

"Fuck." Pein cursed. "Orochimaru planned this, all of this." He growled.

The pinkette's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted you and Sasuke to be together so he could put the curse mark on both of you at the same time. Kenji and Juro were most likely some of his pawns from Sound. Who else was on your team?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"You mean the Kyuubi?" Sasori asked.

Sakura's eyes flashed but as soon as the anger was there, it was gone. "Yeah…and the one-tailed demon was there too. I will be going against him in the finals…in one month."

Konan jumped for joy. "You're in the finals!! Yay!" she clapped her hands giddily.

"Congratulations." That one word filled the room.

"You'll have to train hard to defeat a Jinchuurki." Pein said suddenly.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know, he seems pretty powerful. Not to mention other worldly creepy."

"I'm going to train you." Sakura looked up to her mother grinning at her. "You are going to kick everyone's ass!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Not right now, right?" she asked while wincing in pain.

The room burst into laughs. Sakura looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Botan?" she asked curiously.

A dark chuckle sounded from the back of the group. "Kakuzu got…annoyed." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh. And I was starting to like him!" Sakura said sarcastically with a grin on her face.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Right, Saku-chan." She grinned. "But his new partner; Hidan; is an immortal. I'm not sure Kakuzu could kill him…" she smirked at the snorting money lover.

* * *

HOMG! Guys I'm so sorry. This is such a lousy chapter. I KNOW!! I just really didn't feel like writing all of the stupid details and skipped tons of them. From now on it's not really going to be like the manga; not at all! Okay, that's a lie. Once I finished the whole; annoying friggen pain in the ass; Chunin exams, it should be a lot more interesting. And will be more of my genius mind working.

For those of you who haven't noticed, I've been copying the manga, like really. But that was just so it follows the story line and whatever. Also, this IS a SasuSaku fanfic. I do intend for there to be romantic scenes later on in the story (Haven't really decided about lemons yet…) but as of right now, they are just friends. But I will be hinting about something more than just friends!

I have no idea why I just said that. I think I just had the feeling of declaring where this story is going and what not! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next chapter to you as soon as I can!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Changing Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 5: Changing Destiny**

_

* * *

That was how she had wished it went, because the implications of what really happened gave her a massive headache._

"What happened?!" a frantic voice burst through a door.

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?! That snake bastard!!"

Sakura could hear the voices of the Akatsuki around her but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes. "Yes, and apparently he gave her the curse mark…" Itachi whispered in a heated tone.

"He what?!" this came from Kisame. "When I see that snake I'm going to rip him to pieces!"

Sakura opened her eyes just a bit to see the people around her with angry faces. She turned her head to see her father and his face held a face of pure rage and it had her gasp. All faces turned to her and she opened her eyes fully. Konan was at her side in a second to help her sit up and she leaned against the wall for support.

"Is this true Sakura…did Orochimaru…did he give you the curse mark?" he said in what seemed to be a calm voice to anyone who might've not known him. But to the members in the room, it was laced with venom and malice it made them cringe. Even Itachi; emotionless bastard who has no social skills; found that voice terrifying.

"Y-Yes…but Kakashi sealed it…" Sakura stammered slightly and her hand went to her shoulder. She moved the sleeve and revealed the sealed curse mark. "He said it would hold it…but only if that was my will." Her eyes hardened. "He had said he wanted my eyes…I don't understand though."

Pein glared at nothing in particular. But if looks could kill, the wall would be on fire in a second and crumbling into ash. "I'm going to kill him." He hissed.

Konan's eyes widened. She trailed him with them as he went towards the door. "Don't…" she abruptly said.

Pein turned his glare on her. "Why not? We let him live once, and now he goes after our daughter? He shouldn't expect us to _allow_ him to live, does he?" his jaw clenched. "He has some nerve for getting revenge against us by going after Sakura. It's distasteful, and pitiful. He should be _glad _that I relive him of his sins."

The blue haired woman gave him her own glare. "But don't you _see?!_ He did this for a reason, and Orochimaru is not one to forget about what would happen when we found out. He wants you to come for him." She explained with her own hiss.

The orange haired shinobi raised his eyebrows. "He wouldn't be able to defeat me and he knows it."

"Of course he knows…that's why he has a weapon." Itachi started. Everyone looked at him, their stares urging him to continue. "His chakra is in that curse mark, and even though there is a seal on it he can still inflict pain on Sakura. If you were to go and attack Orochimaru, he would threaten Sakura's life; and he would end up killing _you._" he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pein balled his fists up tightly so that his knuckles turned white. "Than what do you suggest we do?" he growled.

"Nothing." Konan sighed.

Sakura's mind was working as they talked to each other. _Why would he want my eyes? I mean, all that's special about them is the shade of green they are! I know father has a kekkei genkai, but do I too possess the Rinnegan? Does he want Sasuke for his bloodline as well? The Sharingan? _

"If he wants my eyes…" Sakura began and the room turned to looks at her. "Does he think I have the Rinnegan? Because I know I don't." she furrowed her brows. "But on the other hand…Sasuke has the Sharingan…so it would only make sense…"

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked alarmed.

"Yeah…Orochimaru gave him the curse seal as well..." she mumbled. "We tried to fight him off, didn't exactly work so great."

"Sakura…what are you talking about?"

The pinkette sighed. "Sasuke and I fought Orochimaru together. But ended up losing and getting the curse seals."

"But why?" Konan asked curiously.

Sakura blinked. "Kenji and Juro didn't tell you guys? They forfeited…and Sasuke's team had a slot open. So I took the spot. We were a team for the exams." She was confused now. Wouldn't Kenji and Juro tell them about dropping out?

"Kenji and Juro? What happened to Akemi and Kane?" Konan eyes widened at her daughter.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. Her ribs hurt, a lot.

"Fuck." Pein cursed. "Orochimaru planned this, all of this." He growled.

The pinkette's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He wanted you and Sasuke to be together so he could put the curse mark on both of you at the same time. Kenji and Juro were most likely some of his pawns from Sound. Who else was on your team?" Itachi asked Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"The Kyuubi?" Pein asked. "What a coincidence." He sighed.

Sakura's eyes flashed but as soon as the anger was there, it was gone. "Yeah…and the one-tailed demon was there too. I will be going against him in the finals…in one month."

Konan jumped for joy. "You're in the finals!! Yay!" she clapped her hands giddily.

"Congratulations." That one word filled the room.

"You'll have to train hard to defeat a Jinchuurki." Pein said suddenly.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know, he seems pretty powerful. Not to mention other worldly creepy."

"I'm going to train you." Sakura looked up to her mother grinning at her. "You are going to kick everyone's ass!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Not right now, right?" she asked while wincing in pain.

The room burst into laughs. Sakura looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Botan?" she asked curiously.

A dark chuckle sounded from the back of the group. "Kakuzu got…annoyed." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh. And I was starting to like him!" Sakura said sarcastically with a grin on her face.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Right, Saku-chan." She grinned. "But his new partner; Hidan; is an immortal. I'm not sure Kakuzu could kill him…" she smirked at the snorting money lover.

* * *

"So…you're telling me I have three element affinities?" Sakura raised and eyebrow at her mother.

"Yes!" Konan smiled. "You have fire; which you found out when Itachi taught you some of his techniques. You also have wind and lightning. Don't ask me how I know, I can just tell!" she winked at her. "Now all you need to do is learn techniques for all of these wonderful elements."

"Um…okay." Sakura fidgeted under her mom's way too bright smile.

"Now run 100 laps around the yard!!" she shouted and Sakura gaped at her.

"_Why_?"

Konan giggled. "To increase your speed silly!" she than pulled something out of her cloak. "Oh and here are some weights to put on your ankles…it'll make it harder but than if you need to, take these off, and BAM your faster!!" she handed them to her daughter.

Sakura's arm fell into the ground. "Fuck, mom these have to be 50 pounds each!" she said through gritted teeth.

"And?" Konan raised an eyebrow. "C'mon now, put them on…!!" she watched as Sakura put them on with much difficulty and than stood up wobbly. "You can't rest until you run those 100 laps." She grinned as he daughter groaned.

....

…

..

.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she kept running. She was on her 99th lap and the motivation she had was that she was almost done. Her legs burned painfully and told her to stop. It had been three hours since she started her training and she was exhausted. Sweat poured down her forehead and soaked her clothes. She felt utterly disgusting.

Clenching her teeth she sped up as she saw where she had started coming into view. Sakura wanted to end this _so badly. _She never thought her mother could be so _evil. _With a tired grunt she crossed the spot she started from and immediately fell to the ground. Rolling on her back she breathed deeply and looked at the sky. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a second, before they snapped right back open.

Her mom was coming out of the back door from the house and heading towards her. Sakura groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Saku-chan!" Konan called sweetly. She saw her daughter on the ground and skipped over to her. "I thought you would want some water before our next part of training." She said, she had a cold water bottle in her hand.

Sakura snatched the water bottle from her and chugged it down. "Go away." She glared at her mother.

Konan tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean…? We are about to learn some other cool stuff!!"

The pinkette shook her head back and forth as she stepped back. "I've had enough, I'm beat." The weights were still on her ankles and she felt them weighing her down.

"But there is still sooo much!" Konan exclaimed as she stepped towards her daughter.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she stepped away from her and started running. She didn't care that the weights were still on her, she had to get away from the crazy lady known as her mom. All the while two people were watching them from the house.

"Should we help her…?" Sasori asked as his eyes trailed after the running kunoichi. Konan was skipping after her.

"Nah…" Deidara laughed as Sakura fell on her face and tried scrambling away as Konan lifted her up and carried her who knows where.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Konan watched with worried eyes as Sakura stepped out of the house.

"It would be too risky. Besides, I'm fine, really." She smiled reassuringly at her mother.

"Be careful…" She whispered.

"Don't worry mom…" Sakura rolled her eyes as she started walking away.

"Remember what I taught you!"

"Okay mom."

"Don't be rash!"

"Okay mom."

"Remember those gloves!"

"Okay mom!" Sakura turned around and glared. "I remember, you don't have to remind me." She was now yelling distance from Konan.

"Oh and one more thing…" Konan said. Sakura groaned and looked at her with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow. "Kick his ass." She smirked.

Sakura grinned. "You bet." She than disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Konan sighed as she watched her come out of her vision. "Pein…do you think this is okay…? I mean…Gaara, he's pretty dangerous. I heard he is very brutal too…" she looked at her husband who was standing in the doorway. He was leaned against its frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

A smirk crawled over his lips. "He stands no chance." With that he walked inside.

Konan huffed before following after him.

* * *

Sakura arrived the day of the tournament and sighed in relief that she had made it on time. Immediately she headed towards the stadium, because she was told to meet there. When she came there she was met with many people, so many she didn't see a way to estimate how many exactly.

With a sigh she walked to the middle where she saw all of the other finalist waiting; including Naruto. "Sakura!" The blonde exclaimed as he saw her approach and he grinned like a mad man.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura smiled kindly at him. She had changed since the last time she saw him. Instead of a fishnet shirt underneath her tank top, she had arm wrappings going up from her arm. They wrapped around her fingers and stopped at her elbow. She also had wrappings on her legs and on the heels of her boots was those dreaded 50 pound weights. They were normal for her now, and she knew she would be much faster if she were to take them off.

"Stop talking and face front. In this main tournament you guys are the stars." The examiner spoke with a pick in his mouth. Immediately they got into line and faced the front and shut their mouths.

But something in the back of Sakura's head couldn't help but worry. _Where is Sasuke? _Was it unusual for the stoic Uchiha to not be there? From what she had experienced from Itachi…Uchiha's were very punctual. Not to mention Sasuke didn't seem like the kind of person to bail out on a fight. _So than, why isn't he here? _

"Thanks everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chunin selections!" the Hokage's voice boomed over the crowd of people around. He was loud, and everyone could hear him clearly. "Now we will start the first tournament matches, please stay and watch until the end!"

The examiner turned to them. "As you can see, Uchiha Sasuke isn't here. If he doesn't appear by the time of his match, he will receive a default loss."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Alright guys, this is the final test." The examiner began. "The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it, you got that?" he explained.

With that the finalist went into the waiting room as Neji and Naruto stayed in the arena. Sakura watched anxiously as Naruto looked long and hard at Neji. She wanted him to win, she really did. So when Naruto created four kage bunshins she smirked. She was glad he knew not to come close to a Hyuuga who could see your opening points. That would be fatal for him, he wouldn't be able to use his chakra and than would lose quickly.

As Naruto ran at Neji with kunai in hand Neji flipped over him, using the bunshins backs as support. Neji kicked two of the clones away and than hit the other two in the chests. He moved gracefully. Than they both stood still, looking at each other. Speaking words that no one could really hear. Naruto clenched his fists and made more bunshins, about twenty and they all went after Neji.

Neji though dodged all of their attacks and went after the real Naruto. He attacked him with his gentle fist. Blood poured out of Naruto's mouth and Sakura's eyes widened in alarm. But that she smirked as he looked up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji seemed surprised and Sakura inwardly cheered Naruto on.

Two clones came at Neji with raised fists, one was the real Naruto. As they neared Neji glared and spun on his heal, creating a barrier. Naruto flew back and his clone disappeared he fell on the ground and Neji stared coolly at him. Sakura knew the Hyuuga's abilities…but obviously Naruto didn't.

Sakura watched with worried eyes as Neji took the gentle fist stance. He ran at Naruto and exclaimed strikes and finally hit the 64 point. Naruto crawled onto the ground in pain and Neji smirked down at him, obviously thinking it was over. But than Naruto stood up and grinned at Neji. Sakura saw his mouth move to form the words, "I told you…I'm not good at giving up…!"

Than after a while she heard him shout. "I'll never forgive you." inwardly she rolled her eyes. It was just like him to say something like that.

Neji began talking about destiny shit that Sakura thought was totally untrue. Who could depict life, by fate? Things could happen, but it didn't mean you couldn't change it. Neji proceeded to tell the story of how his father was killed and how he was cursed until death. He was a caged bird. Sakura felt bad for him, yeah. But he wasn't the only one who had a bad life, take Sasuke for example. Not only was his father killed, but his whole clan, by his brother no less. Even if his brother did it because of orders…it still put Sasuke through pain. _Speaking of Sasuke, where is he?!_

Neji hit Naruto again but Naruto stubbornly stood up. The Hyuuga told Naruto he could never understand having a symbol that he could never get rid of, like the curse on his forehead.

"Yeah…I can." He clutched his side. "And…so what?" he smirked. "Stop acting so cool…you're not the only one that's special…! Hinata too…she's suffered as much as you. A member of the main family…but not acknowledged. Trying her best to change herself…thinking that as she was coughing blood while fighting you! You're the same! The branch family is suppose to protect the main family, yet doing that to Hinata…in truth your trying your hardest to disobey destiny…!"

Neji glared than smirked. "Heh…your 64 opening points are closed…you won't be able to use chakra for a while. How can you fight…?" he sneered. "In the end your destiny is just the same as Hinata's."

Naruto glared. "Stop trying to figure out everyone's destiny. I'm going to beat you and prove to you that destiny's can be changed." He hissed and made some hand signs. Sakura sensed chakra coming to him.

Neji tilted his head to the side. "Why do you try to fight destiny so hard?"

"Because I was called a loser."

Sakura gasped when chakra came out of Naruto and she knew it was from the demon inside him. Naruto jumped into the air and flew at Neji. Neji dodged and Naruto came at him again, and again. Than he aimed a punch at him as Neji did his barrier. His punch hit the barrier hard and there was an explosion. "Naruto!" Sakura gasped as the smoke cleared and she saw two holes in the ground.

Sakura heard a cough and saw that Neji was coming out of a hole and walking towards the other one. "Loser…sorry…but this is reality." You could tell he wasn't sorry. His eyes widened as he felt something move under him and than he felt a punch to his chin and he flew up. Naruto came from the ground!

Naruto walked over to Neji. "Ugh…to quickly use kage bunshin in that situation…your main ninjutsu, right? How careless of me…" Neji said as he laid on the ground.

Naruto looked down on him. "I…failed the academy graduation exam 3 times…that's because unluckily for me, the ninjutsu test on the final exam was always decided as…always decided as my weakest ninjutsu." There was a pregnant silence. "The bunshin no jutsu…was my worst ninjutsu." Neji's eyes widened.

"Destiny can't be changed, blah, blah, stop whining about stupid crap like that. Since…you're not a loser like me."

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" the examiner exclaimed. The whole stadium bursts into applause and shouts of approval. Naruto looked shocked and Sakura grinned down on him.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura cheered and everyone in the waiting room raised their eyebrows at her. Naruto heard her voice and looked up with a peace sign a huge grin.

….

…

..

.

"Great job Naruto, I knew you would win. That Neji guy was a total ass." Sakura high fived Naruto as he came up to the waiting room.

"Hehe thanks Sakura! I just hope Hinata saw that match!" he exclaimed a she stood next to his friend.

"The next match!"

Than to everyone's surprise Kankuro shouted from the waiting room. "I forfeit!" Temari rolled her eyes and she made her way to the ground.

"Hey, Shikamaru that means your match is next!" Naruto exclaimed. He looked at Shikamaru as he groaned. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Go on, get down there!" he pushed Shikamaru off the balcony and he fell into the arena. With a sigh he looked at the girl he would be fighting.

"C'mon, come at me!" Temari shouted; her fan out and ready to attack. Shikamaru sighed again and muttered a 'what a drag' under his breath. Temari got tired of waiting and ran at him.

"Oh mean…that girl is really revved up." As she swung her fan at him he took out two kunais and put them into the wall. Quickly he stood on them. "Ya know…I don't really want to fight…and I don't care whether I become a Chunin or not…but I'm not going to lose to a girl!"

The fight between strategists began. And it was quite a fight. In the end Shikamaru used the holes Naruto made during his battle to create a shadow that trapped Temari. Everyone was pretty shocked. He walked closer to Temari, she following unwillingly. Than he raised his arm. "That's it, I give up." He announced. The crowd bursts into shock and protest.

"What?" Temari asked with a shocked expression.

"I give up." He said again. "The continuous use of the shady copy no jutsu had used up all of my chakra. I can barely bind you for 10 more second. I had thought up 200 more moves but…it looks like I'm out of time. I'm getting tired of this…one match is enough for me."

"Winner, Temari!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That idiot!" he jumped down from the balcony and ran at Shikamaru, who was stretching.

"You idiot!" he exclaimed and Sakura slapped her head. What a baka!

"Forget about it, Naruto. Let's enjoy the next match."

"Ohhh! I forgot Sakura was next!!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura walked towards him. "Be careful." He whispered to her.

She nodded and smiled. "By the way Naruto…Sasuke has arrived, he's up in the waiting room." She giggled when Naruto jumped for joy and ran to the waiting room, Shikamaru trailing lazily after him.

Sakura walked to the middle of the arena and waited patiently for Gaara to come and join her. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was dangerous. But that made it all the more exciting.

* * *

That's a wrap! Sorry for ending it there, I just thought it would be a good spot. Next chapter is going to be purely AWESOME! Well in my mind it is. We get to se Sakura's UBER AWESOME moves. Yeah!

In the beginning of this chapter you were probably thinking 'why did she redo that part?' Well **Texascowgirl-13 **reviewed me and made me realize, Pein should've reacted differently! So I hope the way I did it this time around in more pleasing!

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. You don't know HOW many times I've squealed for joy every time I got reviews. Hehe. So for this chapter please REVIEW so I can get the next UBER AWESOME chapter out to you!


	6. Gaara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 6: Gaara**

* * *

Gaara finally came into the arena and stood across from Sakura. He looked at her with his piercing orbs and Sakura wanted to shiver; but she wouldn't. She couldn't show a weakness so early in the game. "Match between Nagato Sakura and Gaara of the desert, begin!"

Sakura took a deep breath and she reached into her pouch and pulled out some kunai and shuriken, with a flick of her wrist they flew at him; as did she. When the weapons neared he put up his wall of sand and deflected them, quickly Sakura made it around him and tried to punch him. The sand deflected it and she kept trying, moving faster and faster from place to place.

She huffed in annoyance when known of them hit and dodged swiftly as Gaara sent a wave of sand after her. She jumped into the air and it followed. _We are on a dirt battle field…he'll have plenty of sand. This sucks…he could send the whole ground after me! _

Forming hand seals she flipped away from an attack and sucked in air. Then she blew out fire from her mouth. The sand drew back but than she had to jump away as it came from her behind. Sakura jumped over Gaara and aimed a kick for his head. Gaara stood with his arms crossed as the sand caught her arm and pushed her away.

Growling Sakura focused her chakra into her punch and called wind to her. She aimed the punch for his stomach and he stared uncaringly at her. The sand moved to block her but she smirked when her fist went through it and hit her opponent's stomach. "Got cha." She grinned.

Gaara glared at her and Sakura gasped as she felt the sand that caught her arms tighten around her. Desperately she tried to pull out her arm before he broke her bones. When it didn't work Sakura formed hand seals with her free arm and blew fire again. The sand retreated and she was able to jump back.

Panting slightly Sakura looked up at Gaara who still had his arms crossed over his chest. She did a back flip as sand spikes flew at her form all angles and had to jump into the air. Sighing she ran around Gaara all the while blowing fire at every possible moment, his sand went around him in a small circle and didn't allow her attacks to hit him. Smirking she jumped over his dome and used to lift her further in the air and she reached to her heels and let the weights drop.

When they fell to the ground craters formed and gasps were heard form the crowd. With lightning speed Sakura ran at Gaara, punching his barrier at all angles. His barrier could hardly keep up. All the while Sakura bit her thumb and let blood appear. She ran it over her bandages and formed some seals. Rods appeared and she jumped into the air and threw them around Gaara.

They formed a circle around him and he wasn't able to get out. Sakura had focused her lightning chakra into the rods and held one in her hands. As she made herself more towards Gaara a lightning wall formed and she used the rod in he hand to drive them away. She focused wind chakra into her hands and formed the hand seals for another fire jutsu.

She threw the lightning rod at Gaara and his sand stopped it but it stood on top of it. Than she sucked in a breath, held out her hands and blew fire. The wind coming from her hands allowed the fire to enlarge and it engulfed Gaara. The wind also put more force to the fire and it cut through his sand. On top of that electric currents ran at Gaara in mere seconds and also penetrated his defense. There was a large explosion and Sakura flew back from the force of it.

As the smoke and dirt cleared Sakura coughed and climbed onto her feet. She looked forward to see Gaara on the ground, his sand armor falling off. He had an evil grin on his face and in a second he disappeared.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt him move behind her. She dodged a strong kick and blocked a punch aimed for her face. _So now he's serious. _She thought to herself. Sand spikes were thrown at her and she cried out as one hit her thigh and she fell to the ground.

Gaara neared her and Sakura growled as she watched sand whirl around her. Quickly she pulled the spike out and healed it with her chakra. Cries of shock came from the watchers. _I guess they didn't expect me to be a medic. _She inwardly grinned.

As the sand moved closer to her Sakura gritted her teeth and held out her hands. She focused her chakra into them and wasn't surprised when wind bullets pushed away the sand and allowed her to jump away.

By now Sakura was breathing heavily and she wasn't able to heal her thigh all the way. Her chakra was going away quickly and she doubted she could last much longer. Glaring at the smirking red head she formed some seals and than to everyone's surprise turned into millions of pieces of paper and flew at Gaara.

Everyone thought it was a genjutsu, but in reality Sakura had been learning from her mother how to turn into paper and attack the enemy. The paper was able to get through Gaara's defense and scratched him all over. Blood oozed from his cuts and Sakura reformed some ways away from Gaara. She clutched her side where some of the papers were hit with sand.

Gaara stared angrily at Sakura and something flickered in his eyes. Sakura gasped as she felt the demonic chakra flaring off of him in waves and stepped back as Gaara stomped after her. Than the unexpected happened, Gaara bent over and clutched his head in pain. Sakura tilted her head to the side as he fell to his knees.

There was loud crash and a rumble and Sakura looked over and out of the stadium to see a large snake. _Orochimaru. _At this point cheers from the crowd ceased and Sakura looked up to see them slumped over in their chairs. Sakura saw feathers fall down and furrowed her brows. _Genjutsu…shit. _Quickly she released it for herself and than felt a presence coming towards her.

"Sakura!" it was Sasuke. Sakura looked at him and than quickly snapped her head in the direction of Gaara who was now surrounded by Temari, Kankuro, and his sensei. The examiner than moved in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Gaara…the plan!" their sensei, Ibiki glared at him. "Fool! Trying to transform into your complete form before the signal!"

Temari dropped to her knees and place a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "He's experiencing the side effects, it's impossible to proceed now."

"Then what are we supposed to do…?! Do it without Gaara?!" Kankuro shouted.

Ibiki looked from Kankuro to Temari and than at Gaara. "Abort the mission! You guys take Gaara and retreat. I'll join the battle! Go!" with that they nodded, grabbed Gaara and were off.

"Is Orochimaru behind all of this?" the examiner glared at Ibiki.

"Who knows? Let's join the fun!" he smirked and was about to attack when Sasuke yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Sorry but the Chunin exam is now over. You two go and pursue Gaara and the others. Sakura, you're already at Chunin level, and even though you're not a Konoha shinobi it would be great if you worked with us to defeat the enemy." He explained.

"Hai." Sakura nodded before turning towards Sasuke. "Go get Naruto and meet me in the forest, I'm going after them. I have a feeling we'll need him." Sasuke was about to retort but Sakura glared. "Now!" than she jumped away and went after the Sand shinobi.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Using everything she had learned while training through half of her shinobi life, she tracked down where they were going. Narrowing her eyes she turned to the right as they started headed elsewhere. Why was she even going after them? Her village wasn't even allied with Konoha, and here she was, probably going out to fight a battle she couldn't win for a place she had only been to twice.

Sure people she knew lived there…and she swore to protect Naruto; but at the cost of her own life? _Yes. _It wasn't just Naruto, but Sasuke, and their sensei, Kakashi. The kids she had seen happily outside before the Chunin exams even started. It wasn't only that she didn't want a village to die, when she was capable of helping. Sakura was a compassionate person. And when people are in need, friend or foe, she'll help. Even if doing so would put her life at risk.

With that Sakura jumped into the air and landed on a branch in front of the Sand shinobi. They skidded to a halt, still supporting Gaara. "Damnit!" Temari hissed through clenched teeth.

"I won't let you escape." Sakura spoke calmly and analyzed the sibling's movement.

"Temari, take Gaara and go ahead!" Kankuro shouted. Temari nodded as she lifted Gaara and left the scene. Sakura glared. "Guess there's no helping it. I'll be your opponent!" he shouted at her. "Don't think I'll go on easy on you because you're a girl."

"No…I'll be your opponent."

Sakura was shocked as she looked to her right and saw the person Naruto had introduced to her as Shino. He really was a mysterious guy. "What…?"

"Before you left the arena, I used some female bugs to spread their scent on you. The scent of the female is nearly nonexistent…only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females, although the males themselves have the stronger scent…" Shino rambled. "Nagato Sakura…you chase after Gaara, after all, your match with him was yet to be decided. I'll take this one…since I was supposed to be his opponent anyway."

A dark chuckle came for Kankuro and Sakura snapped her attention to him. "You guys have no idea…you haven't experienced true terror." He grinned. "If you can defeat me, and go after Gaara, you'll experience it."

Sakura gulped and sped after Gaara and Temari, leaving Shino to fight his own battle. When she caught up to them she saw Temari stop and put Gaara down. He clutched his head, much like before. "Temari…get out of here." She heard him hiss.

"What…?" Temari mumbled.

"Just go, mind your own business!" Gaara growled as he pushed her away with force that she flew away from where he stood. He stared at Sakura with a glare and an evil smirk on his face. "The look in your eyes is just like mine…you want power. I want power. Once I kill you, once I get rid of that need for power. I will be able to survive and I will be able to feel alive!"

The pinkette's eyes widened as he fell to his knees and clutched his head and cried out. His face seemed to be getting cracks in it and after a while Gaara stood but looked so much different. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she saw that Gaara had transformed into half of the demon that was inside of him. _At this rate…the demon will consume him fully. _She cringed at the thought. She hadn't thought she would actually be fighting a beast.

Gaara ran at her and she gaped as his arm *gigantic demon claw* flew at her and she barely was able to dodge. One of his talons scratched her shoulder and she jumped behind a tree. Holding the shoulder as blood oozed from the wound. _I can't heal it. I'll have to save as much chakra as possible. _

"Are you afraid Nagato Sakura? Afraid of my existence?!" he exclaimed. "Come on! Come at me!" he urged.

Sakura watched him with a steady gaze, not letting her fear leak out. "Why?" she whispered. She saw the hidden pain in his evil, blood thirsty eyes, and it broke her heart inside.

"Why what? Why do I want to kill you? I want to feel live!" he grinned. "Not to mention, you have been able to harm me! Made me bleed my own blood! Killing you, _defeating _you will only increase my existence!"

Sakura furrowed her brows. "But don't you see? You are alive. Just by breathing the air around you shows that you are alive."

Gaara sneered. "Physically I'm alive. But mentally…I'm dead!" he explained. "Here I come!" he shouted as he ran at her. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she tried dodging his fast coming attack but was hit slightly in the stomach.

Sakura jumped away and formed some hand seals. Drawing in a breath she leaned forward and flew fire as Gaara came at her again. When the fire hit he went right through it, swiping it away with his claw. _What? Before…it worked! Now he seems to be too strong to let the fire hurt him. This sand is completely different from the other sand! _

"Haha! I see it in your eyes, your hatred…it just isn't strong enough to defeat me!" Gaara laughed evilly. "Your hatred isn't strong enough, you need more! Your weak! Weaker than me!"

"I don't hold hatred."

Gaara's lips curled in a brutal grin. "I guess you haven't discovered it yet." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "The people who surround you on a daily basis. One in particular…your hatred, building for him everyday. You want to kill him! The pain you see him inflicting on those you love, and have come to love recently." Gaara continued.

"You…what are you talking about?!" Sakura exclaimed as she clenched her fists.

The red head chuckled darkly. "I see it. I see everything. The man you trust; is destroying you. You thought you knew him, thought you loved him, but it's a lie!" he sent sand after her and she fell to her knees as it rammed into her. It surrounded her like a mini tornado and she cried out as some scraped her sides and cut her open.

Her hands fisted into the ground as she felt unwelcome tears gather in her eyes. _Why do I feel so weak? Why do his words affect me so? Why don't _I _see what he does?! _A drop of salty water ran down her cheek. _Why am I crying? Why?! I…I thought I was stronger than this. What of all my training? Am I really not worthy of fighting Gaara? Am I going to die? Surely if I can't protect everyone from Gaara...than how am I going to stop Akatsuki from killing Naruto? I don't have enough power…_

At that thought Sakura felt a surge of chakra and looked at her skin to see the curse seal coming free. Looking stunned, yet relieved she stood up and used her wind chakra to make the sand go away. With the curse mark…her chakra came back. Without warning though as soon as Gaara's sand retreated Sakura fell to the ground and cried out in pain. _Just like in the Forest of Death. _She watched as Gaara's monster claw moved closer to her. Aimed to kill her. _I guess this is it. _She closed her eyes and cried silently.

But when the claw didn't hit Sakura looked up and gasped. There Naruto was, kicking Gaara's attack away with a kunai in hand. "Sakura!" she heard Sasuke shout as he came into view. Something shined in his eyes. _Concern perhaps…? _

"Sasuke…Naruto." Sakura coughed and forced the curse mark to retreat. Blood came out of her mouth.

"Sakura…what happened? The curse seal…you let it…?" Sasuke questioned without realizing the battle behind him.

Sakura sat up and pulled out her katana. "Move Sasuke." She gritted out but when he didn't she moved in front of him. Just as Gaara's claw came at her and hit her with full force, she flew through the air and with a cry of pain hit a tree, his claw kept here there.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke called out at once. Sasuke jumped away and stood next to Naruto. Than Sasuke couldn't help it as another claw flew at him and pinned him too to a tree.

"What do they mean to you…?" Gaara sneered as he looked back from Sasuke and Sakura, than finally look Naruto in the eye.

"They are my friends! Leave them alone, or I'm going to kick your ass!"

Gaara tightened his claw around Sakura. She screamed in agony. "Huh, I thought you were going to kick my ass…right?" Gaara smirked as he saw Naruto freeze up. "Friends? You make me laugh…I only fight for myself." He continued on. "To fight for yourself…or to fight for others…just love yourself! Fight only for your sake! Those are the definitions of the strongest!"

There was an explosion and everyone's attention snapped to where Sasuke used chidori to break free from the claw. "Naruto, you have to save Sakura no matter what. When you do, you have to carry her and run away from here. As far as you can, and I'll hold Gaara here…I can't allow…I can't let those dear to me die before my eyes!" Naruto looked at him.

"I get it…" he murmured. He thought of all of the times people protected one another. "Because he was like me…because he lived feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness I did…I thought he was strong because he survived in solitude. Fighting only for himself. But I was wrong…his strength isn't real, strength doesn't come from fighting alone…real strength is not what you have when fighting for only yourself." He pondered for a second. "When you have something special you want to protect…only the can you become truly strong!"

* * *

"_Where am I…? Why is it so dark? Mom? Dad? Where are you?"_

_A tingly feeling was coming from my skull. I reached up and felt the warmth of my blood touch my fingertips. "Why am I bleeding?" _

_I walked in the never ending darkness that surrounded me, trying to find the light that I knew wouldn't be found. "Where is the light?" I murmured to myself as I aimlessly walked around. The soft echoing of my footsteps rang in my ears. It was taunting me, slowly breaking down my confidence. _

_I saw a figure in the distance. I spun to face it straight on and started running towards it, never seeming to catch up. Than I turned around and saw another figure…I didn't try running to it. The figures drew closer and my eyes widened as I saw what they really where. The first one was Madara and the second one was Orochimaru. _

"_Choose a side Sakura." Madara's usual cold and stoic voice caressed me ear. _

"_Kukuku…you want power Sakura…come to me." Orochimaru's voice drifted over to me. _

"_You have power, and will have even more with Akatsuki." Madara glared at Orochimaru. I started to step towards Madara…the one I knew. _

"_The people who surround you on a daily basis. One in particular…your hatred, building for him everyday. You want to kill him! The pain you see him inflicting on those you love, and have come to love recently." Gaara's voice sounded from no where. I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened. "I see it. I see everything. The man you trust; is destroying you. You thought you knew him, thought you loved him, but it's a lie!"_

"_It can't be…not Madara. I've known him all of my life…" But that was the idea wasn't it? Someone I trust, someone I love, is it really a lie? _

"_C'mon Sakura." Orochimaru called soothingly. "Come to me. He is a lie." He stated. _

_I gulped as I stepped towards Orochimaru. "If you go to him, he'll destroy you." Madara hissed. _

"_Your already destroying her…bit by bit." Orochimaru bit out at Madara. "With me she'll be safe, and protected." _

"_Don't do it Sakura." A new voice came into the fight. I looked in front of me to see Naruto there. A determined look on his face. "Both of them are wrong. Come to me instead." He reached out a hand, obviously wanting me to take it. _

"_What about our world peace Sakura?" I gasped as tears fell from my eyes and made a 180 to see my father, and mom; with the rest of Akatsuki. _

"_I…I…" I choked. _

_Madara sneered. "World peace is a joke…come here Sakura. Come to your beloved god father." _

"_No, Sakura, come to me. I'll give you power." _

"_Sakura, world peace." _

"_Love…" _

_I was torn. I felt my insides churning and I fell to my knees. I looked at Naruto than Madara, than Orochimaru, and finally Akatsuki. "Mom…" I whimpered. _

"_Yes honey, come here. Come to Akatsuki." _

"_No, Sakura together, you and I will destroy Konoha." Madara hissed. _

"_I want your eyes Sakura…in return I'll give you power." _

"_Sakura, we are all here for you. Me, Sasuke, and everyone." _

_I looked at Naruto again and chocked down a sob. "Naruto…" than people appeared by him. Sasuke, Kakashi, all of Konoha 12. People I didn't even know appeared. _

"_Sakura, we are your family." Came Pein's voice. I spun around and looked at those people I loved so dearly. _

"_But…" I looked at Naruto. _

"_They are going to kill me, Sakura. You don't want that…right?" Naruto asked. _

'_No…" I whispered. _

"_It had to happen, for us to create utopia." _

"_Sakura…grab my hand. I promise it will be okay." Naruto's soothing voice said. I felt what little strength I had come to me and I stood. _

"_I'm sorry…" I whispered to my family before taking a wobbly step towards Naruto. Naruto grinned at me and it only urged me to go further. "Naruto…Sasuke…" I whispered. I had only known them for a month, and they had wiggled so deep into my skin; I would do anything for them. Even leave my own family. _

_I grabbed Naruto's hand and heard shouts of outrage coming from all around me. Than Sasuke came to me and grabbed my other hand. I gasped as I saw the light. The light coming from when Sasuke and Naruto joined hands. It came from the center of the circle we created. It was overwhelmingly bright and made me smile in relief. I was saved from the darkness. _

_The darkness I didn't understand…yet it seemed so wrong. I like the light much better. It was soothing and put a smile on my face. "Thank you…for saving me…" _

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open the second she felt the sand around her start to fall away. _What the hell…? _Acting quick she reached for her katana and pulled it out, than she stabbed it into the tree and grabbed on. So she wouldn't fall anymore.

She watched as Sasuke watched her, with a surprised expression. Than she pulled the katana out and fell to the ground gracefully. "Where's Naruto?" her voice came out hoarse. Sasuke pointed a ways off and Sakura nodded she ran over there with Sasuke on her heel. As she came into a clearing, obviously where Gaara and Naruto fought, she saw Naruto inching towards a frantic Gaara.

"…My existence will never be extinguished! It won't be extinguished! There is no way that I would let it disappear!" Gaara rambled on.

"To them…I was just a relic of the past the wanted to get rid of. If so…why am I alive? Why do I exist…I felt like this about myself…no…I had no other choice but to think of myself this way. And I realized that this feeling is most painful. It's to realize that…your existence is not wanted in this world." Naruto croaked. Sakura heart went out to him.

"Don't…don't come any closer!" Gaara exclaimed.

"The pain of being alone…is not an easy one to bear. Your feelings…why is that I can understand you pain?" his face scrunched up in a sorrow that had Sakura's eyes watering. "But…I already have many people who are important to me now…I won't let you hurt those people important to me…even if you try to kill them…I will stop you."

"Why…?" Gaara's eyes widened. "Why do you go so far for other people's sake?"

"They saved me from the hell of being alone…they acknowledged my existence, that's why they are important to me."

Gaara's eyes closed painfully. "Love…." _That's why he's so strong. _

Sakura and Sasuke appeared by Naruto. "Enough Naruto…Sasuke and I are fine now." _Now I really can't let anything bad happen to him. _

Kankuro and Temari appeared in front of Gaara. "Its over…" Gaara whispered. His siblings looked at him in worry.

_He's so beaten up…it's amazing. _Kankuro thought before putting one of his arms around his shoulders and lifting him up. The three of them disappeared.

* * *

You're all probably wondering what that thing with Sakura's point of view was about. Well she was unconscious, and thinking about things. I don't know why I put it there, because honestly I make this up as I go. Though I do I have an outline on where I want this story to go. Ugh.

I wasn't able to fit in any Sasuke and Sakura…but this is only the beginning of my very long story. Therefore for any of you SasuSaku lovers…I'll try harder xD

Yep…I have nothing else to say. Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions please be free to ask; and I will answer the best I can!

REVIEW?!


	7. Enter Itachi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 7: Enter Itachi**

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the streets and it had been three days since the Sound and Sand attack. He was supposed to be meeting Kakashi at a sweet shop, so he made his way over. When he came there he was surprised to see not only had Kakashi arrived on time, but Kurenai and Asuma were accompanying him as well. "It's very different for you to arrive first, Kakashi." Sasuke said as he walked over. He glanced into the shop to see two figures drinking tea.

"It only happens on rare occasion." Kakashi replied quietly.

The Uchiha looked at him and made a face of annoyance. "I hate sweets."

"Do you…?" Kakashi asked all the while glancing discreetly into the sweet shop.

"Hn." He turned his head to the sweet shop again and narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to cancel our training session today…I was planning on visiting Sakura in the hospital." He muttered as he looked back at Kakashi again; but than he felt something strange and looked back into the sweet shop; like the three Jounin, he saw the two people gone.

"I have to take care of something anyway." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with his one eye. He looked at Kurenai and Asuma and spoke to them through his eyes. With that they disappeared from Sasuke's sight to who knows where.

With a sigh he left the area and went towards the hospital. Sakura was supposed to be getting out that day, and for some odd reason Sasuke wanted to see her. She was growing on him, and he didn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

Many things he admired about her, her strength, her determination, and just her personality. Sakura was always happy but able to be serious in a situation that needed it. Not to mention she was very intelligent. Sasuke found it refreshing; he was able to have a decent conversation with her without having to explain something like he would have to with either Naruto or Yuki. Yeah, he had Kakashi but he never really was around.

Making a sharp turn onto the street the hospital was located Sasuke almost ran into someone. Luckily his shinobi senses kicked in and he took a jump back; the other person did so too. Sasuke looked up with his bored expression and his eyes widened when he saw who he almost ran into. "Hey Sakura." He said calmly, pushing down the slight surprise.

"Oh, hi Sasuke." She flashed him a smile. "What brings you here?" she asked as they fell into step next to each other. Walking who knows where.

"I was just about to come and see you actually."

Sakura chuckled. "They just let me out. To be honest I was ready to leave yesterday!" she grinned cheerfully at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "Hn. Do you want to get some ramen?" he asked hesitantly than quickly added. "I mean, you should eat to stay healthy."

The pinkette looked at him through the corner of her eyes. "I would like that." She whispered and they headed off to Ichiraku.

"I just hope the dobe isn't there." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought.

Sakura giggled. "He isn't that bad!" she lightly slapped Sasuke on the shoulder and Sasuke found himself wondering why he put up with her. I mean she just _slapped _him. The great Uchiha Sasuke was slapped by a pink haired girl.

Sasuke smirked and turned slightly to her. "You don't know him like I do. He is annoying." He stuff his hands in his pockets and turned around a corner; Sakura still by his side.

"Everyone is annoying in their own way. For example, you and your emotionless façade towards the world." She shrugged and grinned when Sasuke scowled. "I'm right, ne?"

The Uchiha turned to her with a trademark Uchiha smirk that had Sakura's heart skip a beat. "I suppose. Like you're always cheerful mood? Or you obnoxiously pink hair? Is it even real?" Sakura's cheeks turned a light pink and she looked down at her feet.

"Its real." She murmured softly. Sasuke looked at her in alarm afraid that he said something wrong. But again…why would he care? "How about your hair that is shaped like a chickens ass?" she snickered when Sasuke frowned.

"Hn."

Sakura burst out laughing and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "It's just funny how that word sounds from your mouth. But…is it even a word?" she grinned at Sasuke who had a smirk on again.

Sasuke shrugged. "Actually…I really don't know." He looked at the sky. "Just a habit I picked up from…someone." His eyes narrowed at a fluffy cloud.

There was a moment of silence and Sakura thought it good not to ask more on the subject. He was obviously talking about Itachi, his brother. She guessed he didn't know the real reason why Itachi killed the clan…so she wouldn't tell him. If she were to, it wouldn't be good. "Well, isn't that the ramen place?" Sakura pointed to the stand and Sasuke nodded.

He was glad she hadn't asked him questions about his habit. Now that he thought of it he had in fact picked it up from Itachi. Walking over to the stand they went inside and waited to be served. "How may I help you?" the old man asked as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"One miso ramen please." Sakura smiled at him.

"Make that two." Sasuke told him. The man nodded before going off into his kitchen.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura. "When are you going home?" he asked to start a conversation.

Sakura seemed to ponder the thought. "Well I might just leave today. I don't really want to spend money for a hotel and I have no place to stay in Konoha." She shrugged and Sasuke inwardly frowned. He didn't want her to leave so soon!

"Well, if you want to stay for a little longer you can stay with me." He told her as he looked down at the table. Afraid that if she were to look him in the eye a forbidden emotion would surface and show to her.

The pinkette chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"Nonsense. It wouldn't be intruding if I'm offering, right?" Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, you shouldn't leave so early. Wouldn't want you straining your recently obtained injuries." He couldn't believe he had just said something that showed that he cared.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "I told you I was fine." She huffed but than sighed. "But so you won't get you panties in a bunch…" she smirked at his sour look. "Your boxers in a bunch, I'll stay." She grinned at him. Sasuke released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Good."

Two bowls of steaming ramen were placed in front of them and Sakura reached for a pair of chopsticks the moment Sasuke did. Their hands clashed together and Sakura retracted her hand as if it were burned. A tiny shimmer of pink flooded her cheeks as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and grabbed a pair for her. "Here." He held them out to her and Sakura took it with a small thanks.

They ate quietly and talked about nothing in particular. "He really did that?!" Sakura asked with a noodles hanging on her chopsticks.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, Kakashi was like 'Thousand Years of Death' and stuck both of his first and second fingers up his butt. It was very humorous because he flew through the air shouting in pain." He shrugged. "Only Kakashi could do it though, Naruto tried once but failed miserably."

Sakura giggled slightly as she chewed her noodles and when she was done she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Naruto is pretty stupid, huh?" she asked out of nowhere.

The Uchiha shook his head in disbelief. "You don't even know. I bet if you asked him to say chakra he would end up saying 'catra'. He did that on the first day we were a team." He rolled his eyes.

Sakura giggled again. "Silly Naruto." She shook her head. She dipped her chopsticks into her bowl and picked up the last of her meal. Sasuke had been done for the past five minutes and was waiting for her.

The old man who owned Ichiraku came over. "All done?" he smiled at them. The two ninjas nodded their heads. "Well who's going to pay?" he asked; looking at Sasuke like it should be him.

"We are paying separate…" Sakura mumbled as she reached into her pouch but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"No Sakura, let me pay." He smirked at her and released her wrist and paid for both of their meals.

"Thanks." She whispered as she jumped off her stool and walked out with Sasuke following her. They turned down a street and silence engulfed them.

"You know…" Sakura looked at Sasuke with a mischievous grin. "If I didn't know better, I would've thought this was a date. With you coming to see me, than asking me to go to Ichiraku's with you; only to pay for it." She shrugged. "It isn't is it?" she jokingly giggled.

"Maybe it is." Sasuke looked at her with the charming smirk.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him and her lips parted a bit. Sasuke watched her reaction and his eyes drew down to her pink lips. They looked so soft. What would they feel like? Without thinking he started walking towards her and she was backed into a wall. He placed a hand on the side of her head and leaned in close. "S-Sasuke…?" she murmured.

He didn't listen as his free hand moved a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. It was silky and smooth. His hand than went to her chin and held it gently. His gaze was on her parted lips and one of his fingers went out to touch the lip. _It's as soft as it looked…I wonder what it would feel like against my own. _He thought to himself as he leaned forward, closing his eyes as Sakura did the same.

Their lips met each other and Sakura felt her toes curl at the feeling. Sasuke was her first kiss and it wasn't too shabby. His soft lips felt perfect against her own and she laid her palms against his chest. After a moment of standing in lip lock Sasuke pulled back and his eyes were wide. "I-I'm sorry…I don't…I don't know why I did that."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she immediately missed his lips. She looked at them and she felt her face warming. "Don't apologize." She whispered as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him against her. She placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck; drawing him closer.

Sasuke was surprised by her action but kissed her back nonetheless. He also liked the way their lips felt when together. His arm left the wall and wrapped around her waist, trying to draw her closer while his other hand entangled it self in her silky locks. Her hands were massaging his scalp as they…made out. The Uchiha decided to go a step forward and ran his tongue slightly over her bottom lip. He wasn't sure how she would react.

Sakura immediately complied with his request and her mouth opened. Their tongues tangled together as they tasted each other.

_He tastes like mint. _Sakura thought to her self and felt her self craving the taste.

_She tastes like strawberries. _Sasuke thought as he tilted his head so they could kiss at a different angle. After another minute of kissing they both pulled away. Still in each other's embrace they breathed heavily. They had been kissing for a while and their breath had been literally taken away.

"Is that Sasuke?" they heard a lazy voice and they immediately pulled away from each other.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and a small microscopic blush could be seen, just slightly. Sakura though was as red as a beat. "Hn." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Shikamaru shuffled over to them.

Shikamaru looked between the heavily blushing Sakura to the cool and calm Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "Are you two together?" he raised an eyebrow and yawned.

"Maybe, is that a problem?" Sasuke glared at the lazy shinobi.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Troublesome…" he mumbled. "Of course not…just a question." He mumbled again as he walked off.

Sakura sighed and started rocking on her heels. Sasuke glanced at her and smirked. "Hey, I wanted to go see what Kakashi was up to, want to come?" he asked and started walking off as Sakura nodded. The pinkette jogged after him.

When they reached the apartment building Kakashi stayed at they walked up the stairs and Sasuke opened the door without thought. Sakura ruffled her hair with her hand as they walked through the door and they stopped in their tracks when they saw what was inside. "Why is Kakashi sleeping and what are you Jounin doing in here?" he raised an eyebrow at Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma who were all sitting around Kakashi.

They walked further in as Gai spoke. "Um, nothing really."

Than the door burst open and another Jounin came into the room. "Is the story that Itachi has returned really true? And also that he's chasing Naruto?!" he asked and the Jounin already in the room groaned.

"Idiot…" Kurenai slapped her forehead.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked hesitantly at Sasuke. _Itachi, here? And chasing Naruto, so soon? Why?! They don't even have the one-tailed demon yet! Why would they go after the nine tails? _Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and she felt the dangerous aura coming off of him. Without a second thought he flew out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gai called out and Sakura eeped. She decided what she was going to do and ran after him. She was worried and she followed his trail of dangerous chakra.

She jumped down from a roof when she saw he stopped at Ichiraku's. Sakura ran over to him and took a place by his side. "Old man, was Naruto here earlier? If so where did he go?!" Sasuke asked frantically.

The man pondered the question. "Ah, Naruto." He grabbed his chin. "Let's see…I'm sure Jiraiya-san came and ate ramen with him. He said he was going to leave town for a little bit, take the cattle-road down to the hotel-town…Jiraiya-san took him along with him. Spotting him is easy, a big white-haired man."

Sasuke dashed out of the stand and Sakura nodded her head in thanks as she chased after him. They ran through the gates. "That town isn't too far from here if your coming." Sasuke said as he sped towards what Sakura presumed to be the direction.

"I'm coming." She murmured softly. She had to stop Itachi from taking Naruto, she just had to!

In a matter of minutes they arrived in the town and they looked at the many buildings. Sakura focused on finding Naruto's chakra signature and gasped when she felt two other strong ones. _Itachi and Kisame have already found him. _She gulped. "There!" she pointed to a building and they ran up the stairs, following the trail of Naruto's and the two Akatsuki members chakra. When they reached the place they saw two people in black cloaks with red clouds standing with a stunned Naruto.

The one Sakura knew to be Itachi spoke. "It's been a while Sasuke." He softly spoke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Uchiha Itachi." He hissed.

"Eh?" Naruto asked surprised and Sakura's gaze darted towards him.

Kisame chuckled. "Today is a special day, don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan today." He looked at them and his eyes narrowed at Sakura. "First time I've seen a pink haired girl though." He grinned.

A growl came from Sasuke. "Sakura get out of here." Sasuke ordered. Sakura was about to retort when Itachi talked.

"You should listen to him…Sakura. You should go home." Sakura heard his hidden meaning and shook her head.

"I'm not going any where."

"You'll just get hurt." Itachi grunted.

Sasuke snarled. "Don't you dare touch her! I'll kill you!" his Sharingan flashed.

Itachi's back was turned away from him and his eyes narrowed. Of course he would never hurt Sakura. "He has the Sharingan like you Itachi…who is he?" Kisame chuckled.

"My younger brother." Naruto tensed at those words.

Kisame looked at Sasuke than Sakura than Sasuke again. "I thought the whole clan was wiped out by you." he regarded Itachi indifferently.

Sasuke growled menacingly and started up a chidori. "I've been want to tell you…I've lived with hatred. And I've lived just to kill you!" he shouted and Sakura felt her stomach drop as he said that. _What about that kiss we shared…? Will he live for me? _

She shook the thought away as she watched with wide eyes as Sasuke charged at Itachi. He raised his chidori and Itachi shot out his arm and caught his wrist. "I have to do something…" Naruto mumbled as he focused his chakra and made some hand signs. Kisame grunted.

"Too late." He swiped his sword down and Sakura winced as she noticed his chakra was gone.

She looked over at Itachi and Sasuke and felt a bead of sweat forming on her brow. "Your in the way…" Itachi told Sasuke and snapped his wrist. Sasuke let out a cry of pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in alarm and took a step forward but Itachi turned his piercing gaze on her, ordering her to stop.

A shout of surprise came from Naruto and she watched with horrified eyes as Kisame brought his sword down onto him. "Naruto!" she screamed and watched as the sword came down. It was stopped as a frog appeared and she sighed in relief when she saw Jiraiya behind Naruto.

"You wanted to draw me away from Naruto didn't you?" he asked the Akatsuki. "So you really are after Naruto?"

Itachi looked at him and released Sasuke who fell to the ground. "No wonder Kakashi knew about this…you were the source of information. 'To abduct Naruto'…those were the orders given to us by the high echelons of our organization 'Akatsuki'."

"It won't happen. Right here and right now, you both will die by my hands." Sakura flinched. He was so very wrong…the two Akatsuki members were one of the strongest in the organization.

"Don't…this man is mine!" Sasuke rose from his spot on the ground and glared at Itachi.

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi said in a calm tone. Within a second he kicked Sasuke away and he flew into a wall.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. "You assholes!" Naruto growled he was about to go at it again when Sasuke yelled at him that this was his fight.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi punched his stomach slamming him up into the wall. Sasuke let out a strangled cry and Sakura gasped. Itachi kneed him in the stomach again and blood flew out of his mouth.

"No mercy, at all." Kisame grinned.

Sakura let out a cry of pain from watching this and heard Naruto growl angrily. "S-Sasuke…" she whispered and he eyes widened as Itachi closed his eyes. She knew what he was going to do and she didn't want him to. With everything she had she ran at Itachi and pushed him away from the almost unconscious Sasuke who had blood running down his chin.

Itachi stood up and looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes. Sakura gulped as she reached for her katana but was stopped when Itachi came from behind her and gripped her wrist firmly, but not too firm. Sakura let out a small gasp of surprise and jerked her hand away, but he held her tight. Before she knew it her arm was twisted behind her back and she was forced to the ground on her knees.

"Itachi, let go of her." Sasuke hissed as he stood wobbly, his Sharingan flashing menacingly.

Itachi looked at him with a bored expression. He pulled Sakura to her feet and held her close, keeping her hands behind her back and lightly pressing a kunai against her throat. "Why would I do that…foolish little brother?" he turned his head slightly to the side in fake curiosity.

Sasuke had no response to his question. He couldn't defeat him; he wasn't on that level yet. But he couldn't let him hurt Sakura; he had just realized he held feelings for her. A bond he didn't want to break. Itachi's lips twitched as Sasuke's hands twitched in anxiety. "Does she mean something to you…Sasuke?" he said slowly and quietly. It was a little above a whisper but everyone could hear it. Sasuke's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion.

"Let her go." He growled angrily.

Itachi watched him for a moment before pressing the kunai to her throat so it broke the skin and a small ribbon of blood flowed out. Sakura tensed as the feeling of the warmth the blood brought her skin, but she wasn't afraid. He couldn't really hurt her, would he? "Itachi…" Sasuke's voice was low and promised pain. "Don't touch her!" he yelled and took a few steps forward.

"Answer me, brother. Does she mean something to you?" Itachi watched him with calculating eyes.

"No." Sakura flinched at the word. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a narrowed gaze and saw with his Sharingan that he was lying. Sakura heard Naruto's shout of outrage as he cursed Sasuke out for not caring for Sakura. "She doesn't mean something, she means more than that. She means everything. Just like everyone I care for." Sasuke hissed as he took another step forward he grabbed for a kunai. "That's why I'll make you pay for making her bleed." He launched at him and Itachi threw Sakura away from the blade of his weapon.

Metal clashed together and Sakura watched from the ground. Sasuke still had blood on his chin even after he tried to wipe it away before. Itachi forced Sasuke's weapon out of his hand and kicked his feet under him. Sasuke fell to the ground with a loud bang and tried to block the kick aimed at his stomach; but it was all in vain. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his collar and dragged him to his feet. Slamming him against the wall he brought his hand to his throat and leaned in close. He was going to use the Mangekyou. "Stop…" Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes. She didn't want him to suffer the illusions Itachi would show him.

Itachi glanced briefly at Sakura and Sasuke took this as an opening. Since Itachi was close he was able to slam his head hard enough against him that Itachi released him. He looked at his brother and saw a trail of blood running from his forehead. _There's hope for you yet, foolish little brother. _Itachi inwardly smirked. He had more will power than he thought. That's good.

"Hn." Itachi turned towards Kisame who was blocking Jiraiya and Naruto from leaving. "Kisame, come." He ordered and disappeared in a puff of smoke, Kisame followed after him.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to them. He crouched by Sakura first. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked gently and he spotted the spot where her neck was cut. "Is your neck okay?!" he asked worriedly.

"It's alright Naruto…just a scratch." She reassured as she brought her hand up and healed the small cut. She than wiped away the blood. "It's Sasuke I would be worried about…" she stood and walked over to him, he was now fighting the dark that wanted to consume him. Sakura laid him down on his back as Jiraiya walked over to them. She placed her hands over him and allowed her chakra to check his body. _He has three broken ribs…and his lung is slightly punctured. That would explain his shallow breaths. _She thought to herself as she started working on the lung.

It was important that his lungs stayed in tact so he could stay breathing. After she had done that she started repairing his ribs, one by one they went back into place. Sakura tenderly wiped away the blood form his mouth and untied his forehead. His eyes blinked at her sluggishly. Her healing hand went up and healed his forehead where the blood was coming from. With a heavy sigh she wiped away the blood on his head. "He should be okay…" she yawned before falling backwards. Naruto caught her before she hit the ground and she found herself welcoming sleep just as Sasuke was.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter was shorting than the rest! It was kind of hard to write, and I've been a little busy lately. Sorry again. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy. This whole chapter was practically based off of SasuSaku, so I hope you guys appreciate it! Hmm…so Sakura means everything to Sasuke?! Who saw that coming?! I didn't! Lol.

Please REVIEW!!! Thanks!!! And um, for my hundredth reviewer *who I should be getting for this chapter* I want to give away something. Lol. So I will let you get your own one-shot rewritten by me!! If you want anyway. It could be any couple really, that has Sakura.!Unless I say otherwise…anyways. You could tell me a plot or something you want it to be based off of, and I'll write it for you! I'm so nice!!!!! Review? Maybe you'll be number 100!!!!!!!


	8. Their Relationship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 8: Their Relationship**

* * *

Sakura groaned as she sat up. For the third time in the last two months, she woke up in the hospital. This of course wasn't the best thing to happen to her. It wasn't like she was hurt or anything, just that she drained so much of her chakra trying to heal Sasuke. Speaking of which, where was he? Sakura looked around the room and saw an empty bed next to hers. The blankets were ruffled and indicated hat someone was there.

Sighing Sakura sat up on her bed and placed her hands in her lap. She decided to keep occupied she would play with her fingers…even though it wasn't that much fun. When she heard the door open she looked up and smiled at what she saw. "Hey Sasuke."

He nodded at her. "Sakura." He acknowledged. He was dressed in his usual Genin outfit. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment before Sakura felt he was staring and raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry…you had to heal me. You lost most of your chakra, they were on dangerous levels." He ran a hand through his hair.

Sakura smiled kindly at him. "It's my job to heal. I wasn't going to let you suffer anyways. You shouldn't apologize."

Sasuke put on a small smile in return. "I guess." He reached into his pockets and pulled out some sheets of paper. "Release papers..." he walked over and handed them to her; along with a pen. "I'm sure you know what to do with them by now." He smirked when she snorted.

"I keep ending up in this place!!" she grinned and took the pen and scribbled her name on a line.

"Hn. You should be more careful." He smirked at her.

"I should, shouldn't I?" she laughed. "How long have I been out?"

Sasuke took the papers. "Oh you know, a week."

Sakura gaped at him. "What? A WHOLE week?! How is that even possible?!" she practically screeched.

Sasuke shrugged. "I think they drugged you or something. Something about if you didn't have any chakra the curse seal would activate so they put you under for a while. I myself just woke up yesterday, with a migraine."

"Oh…my parents are going to be so worried." Sakura mumbled to herself. _Not to mention after Itachi tells them that I interfered! Argh! What am I going to tell them?! _"I have to leave right away." She said as she jumped out of the bed and went into the closet to get her clothes.

The young Uchiha watched as she scrambled around the room. "You shouldn't leave yet. You could always send them a message by bird. Besides, you haven't stayed at my house yet." He added the last one with a smug look.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "Right. I guess I could send a message. How long should I stay here?" she said to herself. "Turn around." Sasuke followed her orders and Sakura started changing into her clothes.

"Well you could stay for at least a week." Sasuke shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

The pinkette sighed. "I guess…I hope my parents don't mind." _I can stall that little conversation I'm sure we are going to have. _She finished getting dressed. "Okay, I'm done." Sasuke turned around and smirked at her.

"You're a shinobi now; you can do whatever you want." Sasuke said while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I guess your right." _I can do whatever I want? I'll keep that in mind for the future._

* * *

"Wow…this is your house?"

"Hn." Came the usual grunt from the ever stoic Sasuke.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know you knew how to decorate." She giggled and looked at Sasuke, but he had a frown on his face.

"I didn't decorate it. It's been like this for the past seven years…" he mumbled as he walked in.

_Well excuse me. _Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. She followed after him, sticking her hands into her pockets as to imitate him. "Who am I?" she asked and when he looked at her she put on an expressionless face. "Hn." After that it took ten seconds for her to burst out laughing.

"That was stupid." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"But sadly true!" Sakura grinned when Sasuke grunted.

"Your annoying." He glared at her.

Sakura put on her best pout. "Aww, don't be like that. I'm just trying to put some entertainment in your life!" she scratched her head. "Speaking of entertainment, where's Naruto?" she giggled when Sasuke smirked.

"The dobe went out to find the next Hokage with that Jiraiya guy." He looked at her with a smirk. "I guess your going to have to find your entertainment elsewhere." He shrugged.

"Perhaps you're right…who else is a loud obnoxious idiot?" Sakura took on a thinking pose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Why don't we just stay here? If you find anyone like Naruto, they are probably going to be beyond annoying." He groaned or whined. Whatever you want to picture.

"Because _here _is annoyingly boring." Sakura retorted while folding her hands on her chest. "Besides seeing as though you're such a boring person, I don't think there is anything fun here…" she was cut off when Sasuke kissed her. When they were done kissing Sakura glared at him. "You can't do that to shut me up!" she scolded angrily. "I mean I was talk…" he cut her off again.

"Just did." He smirked and she playfully hit him on the chest.

"Well Mr. I-Like-To-Kiss-People-When-They-Are-Talking care to tell where exactly our…um friendship is going?" she looked him in the eyes telling him she wanted an answer and she wanted one now.

"Where do you want it to go?" Sasuke asked as he leaned in again.

Sakura placed a finger on his lip as he was inches away. "Not so fast Sasuke. Tell me what our relationship status is." She ordered.

Sasuke groaned against her finger. "Will you, Nagato Sakura, go on a date with me? As my girlfriend." He asked with his dark eyes boring into her.

"Of course!" she said and removed her finger, allowing him to kiss her; again. Which of course turned into a make-out session, who saw that coming? Abruptly she pulled away. "So Uchiha Sasuke, where shall you be taking me on this date?" she grinned when Sasuke groaned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hn." Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand. She skipped towards the door and led him out of the compound.

* * *

_Dear Mom, Dad, and others, _

_You are probably wondering where I am. But I'm still in Konoha. Well when the Chunin exams ended (I'm a Chunin by the way) Sound and Sand did this attack or whatever. So I ended up fighting off someone and got these bad injuries and stuff. I was in the hospital for three days. After that, I went running after Sasuke when he learned his brother was in the Fire country. You know the one, Itachi Uchiha. After that he got badly injured, like really bad. I used all of my chakra to save his life and ended up in the hospital for a week. I mean I would've been fine after a day but they gave me this drug because I didn't have a lot of chakra, and if that were to happen the curse mark would come out and consume my soul or some shit. The drug kept me down until all of my chakra reserves came back. So you're probably thinking that I'm going to come home now, right? Wrong. I'm actually going to stay in Konoha for another week; Sasuke says I shouldn't push myself. I think he is so right. Talk when I come home? _

_Love, _

_Nagato Sakura _

"That little snot was being sarcastic!" Konan gripped the letter in her hands. "She's stalling. Little twerp…have to love her though. Very bright." She sighed in irritation.

"Nothing we can do about it." Pein shrugged his shoulders before turning away. "I'll tell the others." He started walking out of the door.

"Pein," Konan called out as she placed the letter on a table. He turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow, signaling her to continue. "What if…what if she doesn't come back? What if she joins Konoha and tells them about us?"

Pein shook his head. "Why would she do that?"

Konan sighed. "Itachi said she tried to stop them from taking Naruto. And she said she helped Sasuke when he was hurt…that's showing that she cares for them. Konoha shinobi. What if she chooses them over us?"

The Akatsuki leader frowned. "I doubt she would do that. You have nothing to worry about, she will come home."

* * *

"So the other day, you took me to Ichiraku's again, and yesterday we stayed at your house; as boring as that was; what are we doing today?" Sakura asked as she walked hand in hand with Sasuke. Occasionally people would stop what they were doing and point and stare. They would turn to people close by and start gossiping.

"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his free hand into his pocket.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's what you always say. Just…answer me, okay?" She liked him, she liked him a lot. But he was always being so cryptic and not answering directly. It was annoying, even though she should be used to it considering who she lives with. With a sigh she ran her free hand through her hand.

"We're going…sight seeing." Sasuke explained as he looked at Sakura with a smirk.

"Sight seeing? Like what?!" Sakura asked with a grin as she squeezed his hand.

"Like that." The stoic Uchiha pointed to the Hokage monument.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "But I already see it, Sasuke." She pointed out.

"We are going to have lunch on the top."

The pinkette beamed at him. "I didn't know you could be so romantic." He heart pounded in her chest as she hugged him. Sasuke looked around sheepishly as she clung to his side and blushed slightly. He returned the embrace awkwardly and they walked like that. Both of their arms around each others waist, not caring that people were watching in awe and amazement.

After all it wasn't everyday a pink haired girl melts the ice of an Uchiha.

* * *

"Whoa, wait. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Is that Sasuke? _Embracing_ a full fledged _girl_?" a loud voice echoed in the streets and everybody turned to watch as Kiba jogged over to them. The couple didn't separate from each other, knowing it should get out one way or another.

"Kiba." Sasuke acknowledged with a nod. Sakura smiled a bit and waved politely.

"Right hi, am I seeing right?" he asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"Actually," Sakura started but stopped when she saw Shino and Hinata come into view and walk towards Kiba.

"Hello, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san." Hinata said with a bowed head and put her fingers together. Sakura frowned. Why was she so shy?

Sakura flashed a bright smile at her. "Please call me Sakura…and Sasuke doesn't deserve the suffix." She kept the smile in place even as Sasuke was glaring at her. She giggled. "I was kidding." She playfully punched him and he grunted.

"Hn." They pulled away from each other and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Looks like that's a habit he does, a lot.

Kiba watched the exchange with a grin. "So…are you guys dating or what?" a wolfish grin with fangs appeared on his face when Sakura blushed.

"Yeah." She quietly said with a small smile.

The Inuzuka let out a howl of laughter. "I don't see why." He snickered. "Sasuke over here is a total ass." He smirked when Sasuke glared.

"Shut up, dog boy." He insulted.

Kiba glared and bared his fangs in a growl. Hinata looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." She whispered lower than her usual voice. She turned and looked at Sakura with a polite smile. "That's nice…but, I'm sorry, aren't you from Rain?" she turned away embarrassed.

Sakura kept on a smile. "Yeah, I'm staying in Konoha this week, so I'm fully recovered."

Shino looked at her through his shades. "What happens when you leave? Long distance relationship?" he asked curiously.

The pinkette and Uchiha tensed and thought about it. "Actually, we don't know about that yet. Maybe I'll visit." Shino nodded before turning away.

"Come on, Kiba, Hinata, we need to go train." With that they left with small goodbyes.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in silence for a moment. They hadn't thought of that. What would happen when Sakura leaves? Will they see each other again? As it was they barely knew each other. Not to mention Amegakure wasn't even allies with Konoha. When Sakura leaves, will they have in some weird way, broken up?

Sakura looked into the distance with a distracted expression. How could she be so stupid? Why did she think she could be in a relationship with someone from Konoha? Not to mention the man is Itachi's younger brother, who wants to kill Itachi. Akatsuki wants Naruto dead, and Sasuke is Naruto's best friend and team mate. Their sides shouldn't mix. This relationship was obviously forbidden, yet why was it taking place? Sure Sakura was going to save Naruto, she promised herself that. What Akatsuki is doing isn't right. She has to stop it.

But for the time being, is it right to get involved in a relationship with Sasuke? She liked him, a lot. But was it safe? Could she trust him not getting hurt, or her self getting hurt? What if he hurt her when he finds out about Itachi, and that she lives with him? She didn't tell him. Would he think she betrayed him? Sakura hoped not.

Sasuke knew this was wrong too. He had a goal in life, his goal was revenge. He couldn't give up his revenge on Itachi for some girl he met only about a month ago. But even if they knew each for a short amount of time, he likes her, a lot. It's not usual for Uchiha's to like someone, much less a girl. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was thinking to hard. If anything, Sakura would help him with revenge. Not get in the way. She was strong enough. It was okay to make bonds with her. Sasuke hoped anyways.

* * *

When the two finally got out of their daze they continued walking down the streets. They were quiet for the most part; Sakura only asked a question now or than about certain stores or made a comment about something. Suddenly they passed by a flower shop.

Sasuke thought this would be a good time to speak up. "Want some flowers?" he asked and stopped her from walking. His hand was in hers and she couldn't go any further.

Sakura turned and smiled at him, a real smile that reached her eyes. "I would like that." She squeezed his hand and they walked into the shop; together.

"Sasuke-kun!" a loud and bubbly voice exclaimed and Sasuke groaned.

_I forgot her family owned this place. _He inwardly shot himself. They walked in further and Sakura frowned when Ino latched herself onto Sasuke. "I was wondering when you would come and confess your undying love to me…what's she doing here?" Ino looked at Sakura with a frowned and she gasped when she saw their hands. "Why is she holding your hand?!" she screeched.

"We're dating." Sakura smirked when Ino gasped in horror and shock.

"But…love…undying…me!!!" Ino started walking away from Sasuke and pointed a shaking finger. "How…why?!" she whimpered before running into the back room where no one could see her.

"She took that well." Sakura grinned at Sasuke and Sasuke grunted. "Come on, we don't need any flowers." She insisted before pulling him out of the shop.

* * *

"So the rumors are true. Wha a drag." A tired sigh came form Shikamaru as he slouched and had his hands in his pockets. His best friend; Chouji; stood next to him eating a bag of chips.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he glared at _another _disturbance in his oh-so-fabulous plans. Like really, by the time they got to the top of the mountain, it wouldn't be lunch, but more of a dinner. Grr.

Sakura blushed for the umpteenth time that day and squeezed Sasuke's hand. He glared harder at Shikamaru and Chouji for making Sakura feel nervous. "I never knew Sasuke had a heart." Chouji said after he swallowed down a load of food. "It's amazing."

"It's troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked away from the couple. "Why would anyone want someone 'special' in their life? It's too much work." He sighed and seemed to think about it. "You have to go on dates, kiss each other, and give compliment. Troublesome."

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with kissing? Don't tell me you believe in cooties." Sakura giggled innocently.

Shikamaru sighed. "Of course not. It just takes too much effort." He slouched. "If it was up to me…I would die alone. Just looking at the sky for the rest of my life."

Chouji chuckled. "Too bad your mom wants grand children." He smirked when Shikamaru frowned.

The Nara shook his head. "I'll just find a normal girl, not too pretty but not ugly either. Just normal. Have two children, one boy and one girl. The girl older than the boy. When the girl becomes a Jounin…I'll retire and spend time with my normal wife watching clouds. A perfect, easy going life. Not troublesome."

Sakura laughed when Sasuke grunted. "You've got your whole life planned out?" she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yep. Nothing troublesome. Women are troublesome. Especially Ino." His voice became grave at the name.

"Where is she anyway…?" Chouji asked absently while looking around. "She was supposed to meet us here a half an hour ago."

Sakura snickered. "I don't think she is in the mood."

"She learned about you two?" Shikamaru guessed immediately.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm guessing she didn't like that, did she?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What a drag. She'll nag us about you guys, we'll never hear the end of it…" he sighed. "Come on Chouji, lets go find her." They walked off with a couple of waves and 'troublesome' coming from Shikamaru of course.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as Lee caught sight of Sakura and started to drag her away from him. "No! You must stay youthful Sakura-chan! Stay away from the darkness of the Uchiha! My rival, along with Neji!" he was shouting and Sasuke ran after him. Lee was carrying a laughing Sakura.

They ran all over the place and finally ended up in the training grounds. Lee put Sakura gently on the ground and stood in front of her. "Uchiha, fight me for Sakura-chan's love!" Sakura blinked a couple of times before bursting out and laughing.

"This is so epically hilarious…" she tried to contain her laughter.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he put his hands in his pockets. "This is stupid." He rolled his eyes when Lee started shouting off youthful phrases.

"If I do not defeat you Sasuke Uchiha, I will run 100 laps around Konoha!"

Sakura giggled as she stood up and walked in between the two. "It's sweet you would fight for me, but really…stop." She had on a small smile of amusement. Sasuke walked over to her and grunted.

"But Sakura-chan! You can't allow the none-youthful Sasuke taint you!"

Then Neji and Tenten came by Lee. "It is surprising you have found a girlfriend, Uchiha." Neji commented coolly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes we get it. Sasuke having a girlfriend is a shock. Bye now." She grabbed Sasuke's hand; he was smirking by the way; and dragged him away.

* * *

"Finally…" Sasuke groaned as they made it to the top of the mountain. The sun was in a different position and soon enough the sun would be setting.

"No more disturbances…" Sakura sighed in relief as she plopped down on an already there blanket. "I guess it isn't lunch anymore, huh?" she giggled when Sasuke scowled.

"I brought lunch type of foods." He muttered a she pulled out a scroll and summoned them.

"Like what?" Sakura asked as he sat down beside her.

"Like sandwiches, and fruit." He smirked and handed her a ham sandwich.

"How did you know I like ham sandwiches?" Sakura asked as she took a bite of the yummy sandwich Sasuke surprisingly made. It had ham, cheese, tomato, mayonnaise, oil, and vinegar.

The ever stoic Uchiha shrugged casually. "Seems like something you would like…" he too bit into his sandwich and when he chewed and swallowed he flashed Sakura a smile, not a smirk, but a smile. It had Sakura blushing and her heart beat racing.

"I know nothing about you…" Sakura said out of the blue as she finished her sandwich. They had been eating in silence and she decided she was going to break it. Not like it was an uncomfortable silence, it was just going on for too long.

"I like tomatoes."

Sakura laughed at him. "What?" she asked with a chuckle.

Sasuke reached into a basket and pulled out a container of tomatoes. "You said you know nothing about me, I said I like tomatoes. Now you know something." He smirked as he opened the container and began eating one.

"What's your favorite fruit?" Sasuke asked after another silence.

"Strawberries."

"Typical. I thought so." Sasuke smirked as he reached into the basket again and pulled out a container of strawberries. "You look like you would like them." He shrugged when Sakura looked at him curiously.

"I guess the Sharingan see's all, even personal things." Sakura giggled as she took a strawberry. Sasuke could be really sweet. As sweet as an Uchiha could be anyways. Not to mention the fact he should be traumatized since his brother killed his parents in front of his eyes. But, he wasn't that bad of a person. You just had to make him put down his walls of protection. Make him let you in. He let Sakura in.

"What's your family like?" Sasuke asked quietly as he munched on his tomato.

Sakura looked at him through a blanket of her hair. She tried to figure out how to answer the question. "Well, I have six adopted brothers. They are really crazy and weird every one of them. I'm the only birth child of my mom and dad. My Uncle is…lets say obsessed with plants. My god father, I honestly think he is evil. My mom…she's crazy. One second she'll be all serious, than the next she'll be running after me with this frilly dress telling me to try it on. Or trying to train me to death." Sakura chuckled.

"My dad is a little power crazy. He likes to be in control. If he had the chance I think he would control the world, rule it. He wishes for world peace, my whole family does actually. Even if some of them don't fully agree on my parents ideas, they go with it. One of my brothers likes to blow things up. He calls it art, he's always fighting with my other brother about what true art is. One says it lasts forever and than the other says beauty is the second when you see it; and than it's gone." She shook her head.

"One of my brothers has this weird skin color thing going on. He's like blue. Seriously. But he's a total drunk. Lives on sake. Another one reminds me of you. Stoic and cool. Always calm in situations, and is fast on his feet." She laughed. "The other two…I don't like that much. One of them is always talking about money. And how we shouldn't use power so we can save money." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Than the other was recently adopted, even though he's like six years older. He has this thing for violence. Nasty fellow."

Sasuke laughed a little. "Sounds weird. But do you love them?"

The pinkette blinked. "Of course." She smiled. "I will never not love them. But you know how family's are, sometimes you don't agree with them. And will do everything in your power to stop them from doing something. Even if it costs you what you love most." She ran a hand through her hair. "You know what I mean?"

"No." Sasuke sighed. "I didn't know my family well."

Sakura placed a hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that. Must be hard for you." she frowned.

"I'm kind of over it. Still want to kill my brother, but I've learned how to live on my own. I've survived on my own since I was six." Sasuke explained.

"Oh."

For the next thirty minutes they sat and talked about each other, on a personal level. Their favorite colors, their favorite food, kind of music, weapons, etc. As they watched the sun go down they looked at each other; into each others eyes and just looked. Emotion flashed in both of their eyes and they knew something.

Sakura like him. He liked tomatoes, and favorite color was navy blue. Even though their relationship was probably forbidden to anyone who knew who Sakura actually was, she was falling for him. She didn't know if this was going to get in her way of stopping Akatsuki, but it was true. She loved him.

Sasuke liked her. She liked strawberries, and favorite color was crimson. He didn't care that his goal in life was to kill Itachi. I mean, his other goal was to revive his clan, right? So wouldn't Sakura be a good candidate for that. She could help him with revenge; she could be a good asset. He loved her.

As they still looked at each other and felt the automatic pull of gravity of their lips, they sun went down. Casting beautiful rays of sunlight on them, as well as shadows. It was the perfect scene.

* * *

I'm so sorry if that seemed rushed, because it was. I'm going on vacation like tomorrow and I had to finish right now because I need to get ready. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for a while, so I made myself make another chapter, filler. More SasuSaku!! Woohoo!

I'm also sorry that it was maybe kind of short? Hehe. I am tight on time…but also I'm sorry to **Cherry-Chan** who was my 100th reviewer that I didn't get that one shot out. I've been busy, honest. I am also going to be updating my story **Saving Us. **So if you want to read more material by me, read that!!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I'm also sorry to say I might be gone for like three weeks. Sorry. I'm starting school when I get back from vacation and I need to keep up with my studies. Thanks for understanding?

Review please!


	9. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 9: Taken**

The suns rays beat down on the two figures as they walked towards the gate. It was hot out and both felt like they were sweating buckets. The heat was like scolding hot coals burning into the skin, obviously not pleasant.

Sakura looked up into the sky and sighed as she saw the gates come into view. Even though this weather wasn't exactly pleasant, it was an improvement than her usual rainy days. It always rained in Rain, hence the name. Sakura though knew why it rained all the time, her father had a special jutsu on the village so he could track who comes in and out of the village. And since the village is named Rain and has been exclusive ever since recently, therefore no one suspects anything.

The pinkette was going home; away from the sun. Away from the citizens of Konoha, away from romantic outings with her boy friend; and away from Sasuke. Sakura honestly had no clue how they were going to have a long distance relationship; she only knew that it had to happen. She couldn't give up one of the best things that ever happened in her life, she just couldn't.

Before Sakura and Sasuke could get to the gates a yellow blur ran into Sakura head-on. "Sakura-chan!!!" Sakura sighed.

"Hey Naruto." She patted his head as she pushed him off and leapt to her feet.

Naruto had the usual goofy grin on his face that showed that his personality was easy-going. He was bouncing on his feet as he looked behind him. "C'mon baachan!!! I want you to meet Sakura-chan!!" he exclaimed with a slight whine followed by a growl of annoyance.

Sakura looked into the distance to see Jiraiya and someone else walking towards them. The woman had blond hair tied into two ponytails and the most noticeable thing about her was her huge breasts. A tingle in the back of the mind told her that she had seen this person before, whether in person or in a picture she didn't know. Looking further she saw another woman in a green kimono walking on the blonde's heals with a pig in her hands.

"Baka, I told you not to call me baachan." The woman glared angrily at the obnoxious blonde.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't make any promises of stopping the name calling. "Tsunade-baachan this is Sakura-chan and Sasuke." He motioned to his friends.

Tsunade huffed. "Uchiha and…?" she crossed her arms over her large chest, causing Jiraiya to ogle for she pushed them together more than usual.

"Nagato." Sakura swiftly said and Jiraiya's and Tsunade's eyes flashed. "I'm from Rain." Sakura said in response to their expressions.

"Enough with introductions…" Naruto rolled his eyes but than an alarmed look came on. "Oh! I forgot! This here is Shizune and her pet pig Tonton." He pointed to the girl who had moved to stand beside Tsunade. "Anyways, Tsunade here is going to be the fifth Hokage!" Naruto grinned widely.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and than she remembered. She was one of the legendary-sannin, now Sakura had met all three of them. "Is she going to heal Kakashi?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Kakashi had been put under Itachi's genjutsu and had been KO since. Sakura of course knew how to heal him, but decided not to for risk of getting herself revealed as one of the most feared organizations daughters; not like _that's _a big deal or anything.

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. "We were just leading her to the hospital." He grinned.

"Ah, I was just escorting Sakura out of the village. She's heading home today." Sasuke stoically stated.

"She's going to go all the way to Rain by herself?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"I've done it before." Sakura said and winced when she remembered how well _that _went. Let's not forget her ugly encounter with Orochimaru.

"You got lucky. This time…you never know."

A moment of silence came upon them. "I'll take her." Sasuke volunteered, seeing it as an opportunity to spend more time with Sakura.

Jiraiya stared at Sasuke. "You can't go by yourself…"

"I'll go with him!!!" Naruto put on a goofy grin.

"No." Sakura and Jiraiya said at the same time, they glanced at each other. Sakura said no for the reason of him being too close to Akatsuki and him getting killed. She would never forgive herself if that happened. But…why did Jiraiya say no? "I'm fine, I can go by myself." Sakura clenched her teeth slightly. She didn't want anyone in danger, at all.

"But you won't."

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Jiraiya walked on the path that leads them to their destination. It had been several hours since they had left Konoha, with a whining Naruto complaining why he couldn't go. But it was for the better that he didn't.

(Skips through nonsense that all of you don't want to read, trust me.)

They were practically out of fire when night came upon them. "We should stay in a near village." Jiraiya gruffly spoke through a yawn. "I want to sleep in a bed…" he muttered.

As he walked ahead Sakura and Sasuke fell behind and let the darkness cover them as their hands entwined. They didn't want Jiraiya saying anything about them being together so they had kept their distance.

"Thanks for coming…" Sakura whispered lowly, a soft noise in the wind.

"I couldn't have you alone with that pervert." His voice was just as low and smooth as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

Ten minutes later they were in a small town and heading into an inn. "Two rooms please." Jiraiya said as he placed money on the table. "One for the young lady; and one for the guys." Jiraiya added as a side note, though he was sure the receptionist didn't care.

They walked up to their rooms after receiving their keys and Jiraiya opened his door before tossing Sakura hers. Jiraiya walked into the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone out in the hallway.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Sakura gave him a small smile before opening her door. Before she could step in Sasuke had grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. After a couple of seconds he pulled away.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura." He smirked and disappeared behind his door.

A small smile crept onto Sakura's face as she stood in the hallway. She put her hand on her lips before sighing, and walking into her room.

* * *

Sakura tensed when she felt a cold gush of wind hit her bare leg. She could've sworn she closed that window before going to sleep, why was it open now? Feigning sleep Sakura listened for any noises that would alert her to an intruder, or the mere fact that she forgot to close the window. A floor board creaked and Sakura tensed even more.

Someone was in her room, someone once she focused with an unfamiliar chakra signature. Or was it? It seemed…familiar. Just a little. Than there was another one. Her thought raced a she though of a course of action.

When she felt a hand moving to grab her wrist she lashed out her arm and grabbed the hand, snapping and breaking it. A hiss of pain was heard and Sakura's eyes opened and she tried to roll off the bed but saw the other intruder waiting for her there. With a gasp she was pinned onto her back and her wrists pulled tightly together and tied with ninja wire. So tight that it cut into her wrists and she felt the skin breaking and blood drip onto the sheets underneath her.

"Bitch." Sakura guessed the man who she broke their wrist cursed at her. He pulled her roughly by the hair and slammed her head into the wall. Brief cry escaped her mouth as she tried to pull her wrist apart. She was going to put up fight, because she was being kidnapped. She knew that she had a better chance escaping now more than ever. Who knows what would happen to her after she got to wherever she was going to be held.

Sakura was pulled away from the wall and a hand was placed on her mouth to stop her from yelling for help. Sakura growled as she bit down hard on the hand and waited as the copper taste came into her mouth and the hand was abruptly pulled away. In another moment she was slapped and the blood flew from her mouth and splattered onto the wall. She coughed as some went down her throat. With quick thinking she rolled away from her attackers and used her wind chakra to break her restraints.

Blood flowed from where the wire cut into her wrist and dripped onto the ground. Sakura took a defensive stance as the men came towards her. She looked at one and gasped when she realized who it was. "Princess…" He drawled with a sinister smirk.

Than he threw a weapon at her, it looked like a shuriken in the dim light coming from the moon outside. Sakura tried to dodge but they were in such a small space that it cut into her right thigh leaving a large gash; causing more blood to drip to the floor.

"What do you want…?" Sakura growled as she dodged another weapon but it put a gash on her left arm.

The man she had met at the Chunin exams smirked. "Why, you of course." He threw several weapons at her and her eyes widened. Throwing her bleeding and strained arms in front of her she focused wind chakra and blew them away; straight at the mans partner in crime. A sickening gurgling noise came from the corner of the room and Sakura saw that a kunai had lodged itself into his throat and killed him on the spot.

"That wasn't very nice." The other man hissed as he launched at Sakura. He punched her straight in the stomach and Sakura coughed up blood from the intense hit. In that split second of weakness he flipped her onto her stomach and climbed onto her back. Blood mixed with spit drooled out of mouth as her face was pressed onto the hardwood floor. "We have to make a scene for your little friends, don't we?" an evil chuckle came from her captor as he pulled her right arm forcibly to him and she felt a sharp hot pain run down her arm as he ran a weapon in her flesh.

A muffled cry came from Sakura and her head was pushed harder into the floor to shut her up. Than a ripping sound was heard as her captor ripped her tank top off, leaving her in only her fishnet shirt and black sports bra. He than cut strands of hair from her head and rubbed them on her arm, to get them soaked in blood.

The man pulled her arms together and tied her wrists tightly together, this time with chakra so she couldn't get rid of it. Than he lifted her up by the arms and hit her face so hard that more blood came out because she had bitten her cheek by accident. The blood splattered onto the bed sheets. The white bed sheets. Sakura whimpered as the man pulled a gag tightly around her mouth to keep her from screaming; why hadn't she done that before? Sakura looked at her captor and her eyes widened when his hand came down hard on her head, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Sasuke woke up as the door to the bathroom opened and Jiraiya walked out. He had recently just taken a shower. "Good morning, little brat." Jiraiya muttered as he walked towards the door that led out of the room.

The Uchiha scowled at him. "I am not a brat, old pervert." Jiraiya grunted and glared in return.

"I'm going to go wake up Sakura." Sasuke grunted in recognition of what he said and stood up. He stretched his limps and let out a yawn. Sasuke had had the weirdest dream. It was of some banging noises coming from Sakura's room and Itachi was killing her, like he killed everyone else important to Sasuke.

This thought had Sasuke bubbling with rage and his eyes flashing red. But he knew Sakura was okay, she was in the next room, perfectly fine. His eyes turned back to normal just as he heard a single curse word fly out of Jiraiya's mouth. "Fuck." Did Sakura kick him for waking her up? Probably, Sasuke walked out of the room and down the hall a little bit before coming in front of Sakura's. The door was slightly open and an odor of blood came from it. Maybe she broke his nose?

Sasuke stepped into the room and stood there shocked. What the hell? There was blood, everywhere, just like that night. The night where Itachi had destroyed his life, he couldn't have killed Sakura, could he? Was it revenge for Sakura interfering? Or was it another way to destroy Sasuke? No, Sasuke would've sensed the menacing chakra from a mile away.

His eyes narrowed and the Sharingan activated. Blood was on the wall, floor, bed sheets, and in the corner of the room by the bed was a dead body. Sasuke showed a small smirk at the thought of Sakura killing one of her attackers…but where was she? "She's not dead." Jiraiya confirmed.

"Then where is she?" Sasuke's voice was low and dark.

"I think she was kidnapped…by Rain Nin; from her own village…"

* * *

Sakura awoke to pain. Her body felt on fire and her muscles were tense; waiting to defend herself. Though she soon found out that wasn't possible, for she was bound to a chair. Sakura even felt the chakra woven through the metal restraints and knew that escaping wasn't going to be easy. Letting out a shaky breath she looked around the room, but couldn't see much. There was a dim light just above her head and all she could was concrete walls and a metal high-security door.

Her room held a musty and old smell full of dampness, and death. It had a shiver running down her spine and her breath increasing. Where was she? All she remembered was that mist ninja and than…he cut her and made her bleed. What were his plans? Was she going to die?

With a shaky breath she closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. That's when the door creaked open, shining a bright light into the dim lit room. "Princess…" Sakura cringed at the familiar voice. "My name is Oboro. My team mates are Mubi, and Kagara." He stepped further into the room, followed by two grungy looking characters; just as shady looking as their supposed leader.

"What do you want?" her voice came out stronger than she would have guessed and it gave her a little boost of confidence. She wasn't going to wallow in her own self pity.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Oboro sneered as he walked over to her, bending down and making his face only mere inches away from hers. Sakura pulled back her head as far she could; try to make as much distance between them as possible.

"Actually I would like you to step away. Now." She hissed between her teeth.

Oboro scowled and moved his face closer. "This is the reason you are here. To be taught a lesson; Princess. Always getting what you want? Ordering people around? Who do you think you are?" his hand reached out for her hair and he pushed some behind her ear before pulling hard on it, making her give out a shocked cry. "Oh yes. You are Akatsuki. Great and powerful, ne? You think one day you will rule the world; don't you?" he stepped back.

"I do not wish to rule the world." Sakura shot at him with a menacing glare.

"Really?" Oboro snorted. "That's why you work undercover, gain trust from the Kyuubi and his companions? Not to in the end take the demon inside of him? That's a lie. And this; will be one way of punishing you. Taking away what you've worked up with them. Not to mention it will be fun to torture you, hear you plead for help as blood drains from you. Of course Mubi will heal you every now and than so you don't die; right away anyway. Then we will send you back; dead or alive; to your home with Akatsuki…as a message. A message that says 'do not underestimate us'."

"You're a sick bastard." Was all Sakura could say as she spit at Oboro. The spit landed on his shoe and he glared at her.

A hand landed down on her face and left an angry red mark. "Do not talk to me like that; girl." Oboro hissed and kneed her in the stomach. She spit up a string of blood and her breath shook. Cruel laughs were heard from Mubi and Kagara.

"We will also be asking questions, which you will answer."

"Like hell will I answer any questions asked by you sons of bitches." Sakura hissed as blood dripped down her chin and onto her top; which was just her fishnet shirt and sports bra (remember the tank top was ripped off).

"That's what you say now. But soon Princess, you will be in so much pain; you'll answer the questions. Trust me." Oboro smugly spoke and within seconds Sakura found her world going black.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

The world came into focus and Sakura squinted at the blurry figure before her. He looked familiar, maybe it was Sasuke or Naruto? But as her vision cleared she frowned when she saw the Rain hitaite. "Ah, your awake." A smirk appeared on his face as he gazed at her.

"Fuck off." Sakura hissed, realizing everything that was going on.

"Your words mean nothing to me. Unless you tell me something important about the Akatsuki." Oboro sneered.

"Like about how they are going to kill you? Slow and painful?"

"Silly girl, they can't kill us. We have sound on our side." He chuckled evilly.

Sakura stared at him, hard and long. "You think they cans top Akatsuki? They can stop all of the powerful kekkei genkai in Akatsuki?!" she growled in his face. "You have no idea what you are up against."

Oboro shrugged. "Maybe you have no idea what you're up against?" he moved her shirt over to reveal her curse seal. "Orochimaru marked you, he's from Sound. He's the _leader _of Sound. Someone as powerful as him simply can not be defeated." He explained with such confidence and pride. It was funny that he had been fed those words, words from Orochimaru that he could in fact defeat Akatsuki. Quite pathetic actually.

"Think what you must."

The Rain ninja glared. "Listen you little brat. I control your life right now. If you talk to me in such a manner, I will kill you." he threatened with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Then do it. Kill me. Now." Sakura challenged him and gave him an unwavering stare, one that Itachi would surely be proud of. So void of emotion, it was incredible.

"You're too valuable at the moment." Oboro paused before he said that. Sakura snorted. "Now, answer some of my questions. "What does Akatsuki plan to do with the demons?"

Sakura stared at him, not saying a word. A couple minutes passed before she was slapped. "Answer the question." Silence filled the room. Oboro gritted his teeth as he pulled out a kunai. "Answer or I will cut you…" he growled and Sakura sent him a glare.

"Never." She whispered lowly.

"Fine." He moved around her and positioned the kunai over her left arm. He started carving out words. A scream bubbled to Sakura's lips as he pushed his chakra through the kunai and into her blood stream, causing her unbearable pain. Her whole body was on fire and her breaths came out shallow and she thrashed around. It was as if something was invading her body, unwelcomed; which was basically what was happening.

* * *

I'm the worst author in the history of worst authors. Ugh I'm so sorry for this late update. Like I said in my last chapter I went on vacation and than school started. I really, really didn't feel in the writing mood than. School sucks cheese. I'm serious.

But anyways here's the update…and um now I feel bad. Cherry-Chan I told you I would write that one-shot but I can't think of anything. And not really up for it. Maybe one day I will write it, so sorry.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this horribly written chapter, it's horrible. Completely horrible. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! And review? Hehe…thanks.


	10. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Akatsuki's Little Girl**

**Chapter 10: Found**

Waking up from being under was not the best thing to happen to Sakura. She wished she was still in her world of black and that the aches and pains would go away. Her arm was most definitely infected from the carving with the kunai, blood crusted it painfully and Sakura looked down at the wound. It spelled out _Akatsuki Princess. _That was inflicted a couple of days before, and every time she looks at it she remembers the pain.

Everyday since she was brought there Oboro would come into her cell and question her. These questions always revolved around Akatsuki. Such as what are their intentions, where their bases are, and secrets about their bloodlines. Sakura never told him anything and would just tell him he would have to kill her because she was never going to tell him anything. But every time this happened he would just injure her further, and she would scream.

Sakura let out a sob as she remembered one thing that had happened to her. Oboro did something so cruel that it was just painful to think about it. He raped Sakura, took away her innocence. Oboro thought that then Sakura would give in, but she didn't. She would never betray the people she loved, and would give anything, even her own life, to protect those she cares about.

Even though she let it happen, she couldn't help mourn over her loss. Something that she was supposed to give away; was taken brutally from her. It just didn't seem fair. Thankfully though, no matter how stupid this was, Sakura's captors let her out of the chair, and didn't shackle her to a wall. She could move freely around her cell and wait for a certain time to come to get some water and bread. The water always had a metallic taste and the bread was stale, but it was keeping her alive.

Sakura needed to build up her strength and escape; she had been planning this escape since she arrived. The cell she was in had chakra surrounding it and constantly protecting it. She couldn't break through it because it was that strong, but she heard about this kind of thing before.

Whenever there is a chakra barrier there has to be a week point. A place where the chakra isn't as strong and Sakura believed that was her ticket out of there. With a painful movement Sakura pushed off the wall and scanned the room with her eyes. She had to escape today, or she was afraid she wouldn't make it out alive.

Sakura had lost a lot of blood and her chakra wasn't in the greatest shape either. She had to get home and get some treatment. Heavy breaths came from Sakura as she walked around the cell, feeling the walls and knocking on them. Trying to find a hollow area, where chakra couldn't be strong. After maybe a half an hour of searching she found a spot. A small knock with little chakra involved crumbled the wall slightly and Sakura couldn't help but smirk, may it be bloody or not.

Being careful she continued to punch the wall, little bits falling. She didn't care that her knuckles were a bloody mess, because she was so close to freedom. Adrenaline rushed to her as she felt the wall thinning and soon enough she could see through it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she made a move to make it bigger, big enough for her to fit in anyway.

After another ten minutes Sakura crawled through the hole with great joy and started running down a narrow hallway with dull lights. After a minute of running and navigating through the hallways she started to hear shouts from behind her, they were coming for her. Her adrenaline rush allowed her to speed up and she felt someone just behind her, she was abruptly pulled back by her hair and she let out a cry of pain.

Her leg blindly flew out in an attempt to hit her attacker and she was surprised to find out it hit its mark; the man's groin. With that she dashed off again, towards her freedom. Sakura was having trouble finding an exit so she started punching her way through walls, she had more chakra then she had thought.

* * *

Sasuke stopped jumping and Jiraiya paused as well. "Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Jiraiya. He had heavy bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he got. He was so worried about Sakura.

"Yeah…sounded like an explosion." Jiraiya said thoughtfully and Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds like Sakura." With that he sped off in the direction the noise came from, Jiraiya followed with a confused expression.

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded as her eyes started to feel heavy and her adrenaline rush was wearing out, she had made it out…but what now? They were following her and she didn't even know where she was. She was lost, and just wanted to go home. She came into a small clearing and gulped down fresh air. She walked over to a tree and slid down the trunk.

She was too tired to go on, if they found her, then so be it. At least she tried. But right now…all she wanted to do was rest.

* * *

Sasuke scanned the area with his eyes and he felt a spike of something. With narrowed eyes he charged forward and into a clearing, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Sakura was lying against a tree trunk, looking broken. Her clothes were tattered and she had blood covering her. You could see the bruises on her legs and arms and she was cut on her arms. Her hair was cut awkwardly and Sasuke's heart went out to her. "Sakura…" he whispered as he rushed forward. Jiraiya watched him cautiously.

Just when he was about to drop down to his knees and hold her in his arms, someone appeared before him, someone he hated so much. Itachi Uchiha stopped Sasuke from getting closer to Sakura, he pushed Sasuke away.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes flaming red. "What are you doing here?!" he screamed. Jiraiya was by Sasuke's side in a split second.

"I'm here for Sakura." Itachi shrugged off his cloak and laid it over Sakura, curling it around her as if it was a blanket. He was very protective of the young girl and didn't want her showing skin in her vulnerable state.

"Well you can't have her! You bastard!" Sasuke tried to lung at Itachi but Jiraiya stopped him.

Jiraiya's hand was firmly on Sasuke's shoulder and he pulled the young boy back. "Sasuke, I don't think you fully grasp the situation." He murmured in warning.

"I understand, my bastard of a brother is trying to kidnap Sakura." Sasuke hissed dangerously and glared at Itachi.

"Foolish little brother, what little you know." He sighed and picked up the sleeping pinkette bridal style. Her arm was limp by her side and Sasuke read the engraved words.

"'Akatsuki Princess'?" he mumbled. "What does that mean…?" he asked himself and then Jiraiya stood in front of him.

"Sasuke, I think you have been played. That girl is part of a dangerous organization, and is a threat to the village. The Akatsuki wants to capture Naruto and kill him, she was using you." Jiraiya explained lowly and Sasuke didn't take it well.

"What?! No! I won't believe it." He shouted. Sakura's eyes opened and she looked at Itachi.

"Itachi…you came for me." She whispered and her head turned to the side, her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke and Jiraiya. "S-Sasuke."

"Sakura is it true? Are you part of Akatsuki?" Sasuke angrily asked his hand balling up into fists.

Sakura closed her eyes and tears rolled out. "Yes…yes I am."

There was a silence and Itachi stared at his brother who had hatred in his eyes. "You bitch." He growled and lunged at Itachi who was holding onto Sakura, he side-stepped him and kicked Sasuke away, not wanting him to hurt Sakura. Sasuke wiped blood from his face and glared at the two. "Next time I see you Sakura, I promise you I will kill you for betraying me. I will kill you and Itachi." Then he and Jiraiya fled the area.

Sakura had waterfalls coming from her eyes and she took in shallow breaths. "Sakura?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes but raised a curious eyebrow. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly, well soft for an Uchiha.

Sakura sighed. "Because I loved him." She then passed out in Itachi's arms. Itachi was more then surprised, how could this happen?

* * *

"God dammit." Pein growled as he paced around in his office, Konan looked at him nervously. Her eyes had anger in them but also despair. "This can't continue, she's like a sitting duck." He stomped around.

Konan nodded in agreement and was about to say something when Itachi walked into the room. "Pein-sama…" he greeted and bowed formally.

Pein looked at him with a frown. "Itachi, what is it?"

Itachi looked at him with serious eyes. "I would like to report that Kisame has come back from his…mission. All were killed at the base, and he found Orochimaru lurking around, but the snake managed to escape."

Pein cursed under his breath and his knuckles turned white from the force he was putting on them. Konan looked at him worriedly and then looked at Itachi. "If it wasn't for that wretched curse seal, I would hunt down Orochimaru and make him beg for mercy." Malice came off from him in waves, making anyone in a four mile radius shiver at the feeling.

The Uchiha prodigy looked at Pein with steady eyes. "Kakuzu has looked over Sakura and I think you should go found out what the damage is." He looked at Konan. "You too, Konan."

The two did as suggested and what they found out did not make them happy. Sakura was still unconscious and she had been beaten, burned in several places, cut on her arm, sexually assaulted, and much more. It made the two parents bubble with rage. If either one of them ever came across that evil snake, oh boy he better run.

* * *

Sasuke went back to the village. Jiraiya didn't speak to him during the travel home; he didn't want to make him mad. But mad wasn't the word to describe how Sasuke felt. He felt used and betrayed and alone and the anger and hatred in him that had eased over time was back in full force.

He wanted revenge and he would get it. Sasuke would defeat those who did things that are unforgivable, and now he knew what he had to do. As he stared at the Sound ninjas in front of him, sent by Orochimaru to retrieve him, nothing was holding him back.

He didn't have a decision to make anymore; he made up his mind the moment he found out the truth about Sakura. The only one who could help him with his goal would have to be Orochimaru.

* * *

Kakashi walked the village streets and calmly strode into the Uchiha compound. He needed to talk to Sasuke; Jiraiya had told him what happened. He couldn't have one of his students get torn up with so much hate, it just wasn't healthy.

He walked over to where he knew Sasuke lived and peeked through his window. The room was dark and there was no light on. A grin of mischief found it way under his mouth, he would startle his student. Oh how much fun that was to do….

Sneaky like the ninja he was he slowly without much noise opened the window and leaped in. What he found was a neatly made bed, with no Sasuke in it. Did he get the wrong room? No he didn't, he saw on the nightstand where a picture frame was, though it was upside down. Walking over he saw that it was a picture taken with Sakura a little awhile ago.

Kakashi started to panic where was Sasuke? Something didn't feel right; he didn't feel his student's signature anywhere in the home. Immediately he pulled out a draw to see it empty, then the next was empty as well. And so one. His closet was without anything except a piece of paper and a shinobi headband, with a rogue slash in it.

The ex ANBU cursed under his breath and gripped the headband tightly in his hands, it was definitely Sasuke's. Then his eyes ghosted over the note, his grief fully in motion now.

_I would say I am sorry for leaving, but I'm not. By the time the sun is up I will be out of Fire country; and a rogue officially. Don't come looking for me, because if you do, I won't come back. I never will. _

_Sasuke U. _

Kakashi sighed and slumped, he knew this would happen. He was just disappointed that he couldn't stop it.

* * *

END OF PART ONE!!!

Wow, this took me a while to get this chapter out, and it's horribly rushed. I am so sorry if it seems choppy; I just didn't feel enthused to writing this chapter. I hate writing endings, and well this is the ending for part one. The next part (which will hopefully be out soon) will be when the more important things come into action. Like Akatsuki's plans, and Sakura's promise to protect people, and Sasuke's promise to kill people.

In the next part everyone will be three to four years older. Sakura is going to be seventeen (use her as a marker.) Anywho…don't hate me for waiting forever to update. I love you all!!

Please review, to either yell at me for taking 100 lifetimes and or say welcome back!! I have been having personal struggles and yeah. Please tell me what you think about my story thus far, and what you would like to happen, I'm always open for suggestions.

~Naru-Vampire


	11. You Need To Know

_**Akatsuki's Little Girl**_

_**Chapter 11 (New Part!)**_

_**You Need To Know**_

The air was crisp and had a slight chill to it. Wind blew and made a lot of noise, though that was the only noise being made at this time of day. It was three am, and no one was up. Bars closed at one am so everyone was either passed out on sidewalks, or sleeping in their comfy beds. But two people were up, mother and daughter actually. They were always up when others were sleeping, and sleeping while everyone else was up. It wasn't the ideal way of life, but it was necessary.

Being a rogue ninja, or being an S-Class criminal and showing your face to public in the daylight, was dangerous. Hunters lurked in every available corner, and picked up everything anyone says. If someone spotted a rogue or someone on the wanted list, the hunters would pick it up and start searching, never stopping until they find their target. And when they do, that target is most likely to die. Unless of course the hunter comes alone or in a group too small to defeat said target.

The two S-Class criminals were Konan Nagato and Sakura Nagato. Both of these women were ANBU level or higher. Sakura, who had just recently turned seventeen, making that four years since she stepped foot in Konoha, and four years since she saw Sasuke. Four years since she slept in her own bed, and four years since she saw anyone in her family other than Konan or Zetsu.

After Sasuke went home and told everyone about the Akatsuki; and how Sakura was apart of it, precautions were to be made. Sakura was continuously targeted by Orochimaru; she didn't need Konoha shinobi after her as well. So her and her mother went out into hiding. They rarely spoke to people in public, and if they did they spoke short sentences and avoided personal matters. Zetsu saw them occasionally when he gave them small missions and checked on them for Pein.

Sakura and Konan were heading towards a cave to meet up with Zetsu, who apparently had some very important information. It was raining out so the two traveled under the trees that provided some sort of protection from the wet droplets. Once they arrived at the cave Sakura formed a few hand seals and let a ball of fire float in front of them. This ball of fire not only lit up the room but was keeping them warm and drying them.

Immediately Zetsu was in view. "Konan, Sakura." He greeted shortly. The two nodded in response and just looked at him, waiting for him to explain why they were meeting him. "News just got to us, delivered by Itachi that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and is going for his revenge."

Sakura gulped and her eyes stung for a brief second, before she pushed down the sudden urge to cry. "Do you know how long Orochimaru has been dead, and who he is going after first?"

Zetsu blinked slowly before glancing at Sakura. "Orochimaru has been dead for eight months; in that time Sasuke has formed a group with three people with unique abilities. It is rumored that he is searching for Itachi."

The pinkette nodded slowly as her thought process began unraveling. If Sasuke killed Orochimaru, then he was strong. That means he might be able to defeat Itachi, or be on par with him. And knowing Itachi; and what he wished for, Itachi would let him win. Itachi would die, and Sasuke wouldn't know the truth.

Sakura thought that he deserved the truth, and Itachi deserved to live.

While she was thinking Konan and Zetsu were speaking in hushed voices. "Sakura." Konan broke her out of her thoughtful mind.

"Yes?"

Konan smiled a small smile. "I need to go and do a solo mission, assigned by Madara. I have to leave you alone and I expect you to stay in the nearest village. Understand?" she asked in a sweet yet commanding voice.

Sakura sighed. "Why do I have to stay in hiding? Orochimaru is dead."

Zetsu eyed her. "Sasuke is still out there, and he wishes to kill you."

"I can defend myself very well thank you, do you know who I am, what I can do?" Sakura glared a little at Zetsu. "I'll tell you, I can shatter a mountains into bits, I can heal someone on the brink of death, and I can definitely protect myself from Sasuke." It hurt to think he wanted to kill her, after the bond they formed. It broke so easily.

"I understand that, but it is dangerous nonetheless." Zetsu argued, he wanted Sakura to be safe.

Konan put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura wouldn't do something as reckless as seeking Sasuke out, would you?"

Sakura shook her head, even though she knew that it was a lie. "Of course not."

Her mother smiled brightly. "Then there is nothing to worry about."

* * *

Sakura sat on her window seat in her second story hotel. She was reading a magazine on the latest fashions and gossip about famous people. It was ridiculous how people could worry about their clothes and appearance so much as people die around them. It made her want to throw up.

Getting fed up with the teen girly magazine she threw it across the room and looked out her window. It had been raining for over a week now, and Sakura was wondering when it would finally stop. Civilians traveled under canopies over store shops and some even had umbrellas. She watched as they ran, trying to find shelter from the rain. Kids were jumping in puddles and then being yelled at because their parents would now have to wash mud off of their clothes.

A group of people caught her attention. They were traveling in the middle of the road, no hoods, no umbrellas, nothing to shelter them from the howling wind and rain. They were probably soaked to the bone and freezing. But yet they were casually walking in the street, not caring that people were looking at them strangely. Sakura's interest was gained and she grabbed her black cloak and dash down the stairs and out the door, watching as the people continued to walk. She slipped her cloak on and discreetly followed them.

After getting a closer look she could make out details of the people, one, a female, had bright red hair that was messily done. One side was longer than the other. The next one had gray washed out hair that was a little above shoulder length, it was a male. The third person had orange hair and was quite tall and muscle like. Lastly, the one that took Sakura's breath away had raven colored locks that spiked up in the back; Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" she murmured, not expecting him to hear and turn around for a moment. Sakura quickly hid behind a civilian and closed her cloak fully around her. Once Sasuke told him self that he was just imagining Sakura's voice, he turned around and told his team to continue walking.

Sakura's eyes were wide, and she was surprised. She didn't expect to see Sasuke until he seeked her out and they battled to the death. Then she thought about what her mother said; no she didn't seek him out. He came unconsciously to her, and she would follow him. Good thing she always carried her weapons on her.

* * *

Konan jumped the rooftops and came upon the hotel room she rented out for her daughter. The window was open, which was odd. But it made coming inside easier for her. She jumped in and landed with a soft thud, her eyes scanned the room and found that there was no sign of her beloved Sakura.

"Sakura?" Konan called out as she began to panic. She searched the place up and down, afraid of what was happening. "Sakura? Where are you honey? Sakura?" she tried feebly and suddenly felt a presence come out of nowhere.

"Looking for Sakura, Konan?" the voice was low and Konan spun around to see a figure lurking in the shadows, the light coming from the thunderstorm outside flashed onto the mans face, revealing Madara.

Konan, who was just about scared out of her wits took in a breath of relief. "Fuck, you scared me half to death. Don't ever to that again." Her hand was placed over her heart, in an effort to calm down her erratically beating heart.

"Only half?" his voice sounded evil and full of venom.

Konan blinked. "You sound weird…what's going on?" and before she could defend herself she was knocked unconscious by a serious blow to her head.

* * *

Sakura was able to be undetected by Sasuke and his team for two days now, which was truly amazing. To be honest she had no idea what she was doing, just going out on a whim and following the love of her life around was pretty damn risky.

Now you are probably wondering why she still loved him, but that can be easily answered. She really loved him; it wasn't a little crush or a one time thing. It was like soul mates meeting each other. Even though he hurt her, and left her at the worst possible moment, she still had very strong feelings for him.

Somehow she could find it in herself to forgive him for leaving her at that point in her life. She knew that he would have to leave, but not leave her forever. Not swear that he would avenge her betrayal by killing her. Sakura had just been through torture and physical pain that Sasuke could never imagine. She could still look down at her arm and see the words engraved on her.

Not to mention Sasuke just assumed she was evil. Assumed she was a spy, why couldn't he just realize that everything she said and did was real? Now he is just too overcome with rage and hate that his heart has taken a back seat. He is driven on a gut feeling that will drive him over an edge of nothingness.

* * *

He had thought he heard her voice, but he didn't see her. Something inside Sasuke jumped at the sound of Sakura's sweet and soothing voice. He had almost wished that she was there, so that he could run over to her and hold her in a bone crushing hug. Just at the thought Sasuke could smell her coconut shampoo and pomegranate body wash that she usually used.

But then he remembered. He remembered her betrayal and how she used him. Why did it feel so real? She said she loved him, and she kissed him with so much love. Sasuke thought it was real; hell he wished it was real. That was before reality struck viciously and he found out it was all lies. How could a spy love him? That was her job, to manipulate him and god damn she did a good job.

Now he was just going to go out and kill his brother, and then her. It seemed right, and if he didn't then he couldn't move on. But for some reason a nagging part of his brain told him not to kill Sakura, to give her another chance. Because after all everyone makes mistakes.

"Sasuke, I know where Itachi is." Karin's statement broke into his thoughts. His eyes snapped to her figure standing next to him, they had been traveling for two days now following leads on Itachi. Sasuke was hoping that Itachi was close so he could get this over and done with; then he would pursue his other two goals.

Sasuke looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure this time?"

She nodded franticly. "I'm 100% sure, he has stopped moving and that guy Kisame who has large amounts of chakra is with him. Do you think he will be a problem?"

Suigetsu laughed at this. "No one is a problem for me, I will kill hat blue shark man and take his sword if he were too interfere." He grinned evilly; just thinking about it gave him the chills.

"Hn." Sasuke said his usual comeback for anything and everything. And without another word they followed Karin on her lead. Little did Sasuke know that a certain pink haired kunoichi overheard and was trailing without a sound behind them.

Sasuke couldn't wait to see his brother. He couldn't wait to shed his blood, and kill him, just like he promised he would. It would bring him so much satisfaction and happiness; or so he thought. He was so excited he ordered everyone to move quicker and they arrived at their destination in under twenty minutes. Sasuke stopped and peered at the building before him, it was the old Uchiha hide out. How fitting was it that the battle between the two remaining Uchiha's would take place here. Sasuke almost wanted to chuckle.

His eyes scanned the area but he didn't see his brother anywhere, he did see his partner Kisame though. He walked over to the blue skinned shinobi and boldly stood in front of him. "Where is my brother, Akatsuki?"

Kisame grinned a sharky grin. "He's inside, waiting for you." His eyes were full of laughter. Like this was his very own TV show that he liked to watch during his free time.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Itachi was waiting for him? Why would that be? Whatever, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Itachi was going to die, once and for all.

With that he walked past the Akatsuki member, and Kisame just let him, just like he was instructed to. But when three other people tried following Sasuke in, Kisame stepped in their way. "Only Sasuke." Kisame grumbled as he stared down an angry red head.

"Sasuke isn't going anywhere without his team, right Sasuke?" Karin exclaimed matter-of-factly while crossing her arms over her chest to further prove her stubborn nature.

The young Uchiha blankly looked at Karin. "Stay here. This is where I go alone." He walked away as Karin gapped at him, obviously surprised that he would just go by himself.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Karin. "Don't worry Karin, Sasuke's a big boy." As he said this Jugo was staring into space, watching as Karin and Suigetsu bickered and feeling the breeze ruffle his hair.

Four or five minutes passed by before a pink blob came flying out of the forest. Her long hair hung in front of her eyes until she flipped it out of her way. The girl was also wearing the Akatsuki cloak and standard mesh shirt underneath and shinobi pants and sandals.

Kisame blinked before a large grin came across his face. "Ahoy! Sakura! It's been a while, hasn't it?" he started laughing and teasing her about how she hadn't changed much and how four years was a long time.

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yeah nice to see you too. Are Itachi and Sasuke fighting? For how long? Why did you let Itachi do this?" she franticly spoke, she was scared and had feared this day for a very long time now.

The blue man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Haha, well Itachi told me it had to happen. They should be fighting right now and only a couple of minutes ago did the boy even show up."

Sakura groaned before pushing Kisame aside and walking past him. "Hey! Why is she allowed to pass?" Karin exclaimed and caused Sakura to turn around.

Kisame laughed. "Because she makes the rules." He grinned.

Karin glared. "I could take her! Let me at her!" she lunged forward but was stopped by Suigetsu's hand on her cloak.

"I wouldn't do that Karin." He advised.

"I would listen to your friend, he knows what he's talking about. I'm here to help Sasuke, something you aren't able to do." Sakura explained while turning back around and running off. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of losing someone today, id she showed up too late in the battle or if she just wasn't able to stop them. One of them would die, whether it would be Itachi or Sasuke didn't really matter. What mattered was that she loved and cared for both of them.

Sakura made sharp turns down narrow hallways until it started to open up, the main part of the Uchiha base. She immediately felt two powerful chakras before her. "I see you dead." Sasuke hissed through his tightly closed lips, Itachi must have asked him a question. Itachi was sitting in a stone chair looking bored.

"You see me dead? Well then…let's see how good your eyesight is." Itachi murmured while suddenly appearing behind Sasuke and as quick as lightning they turned on each other with weapons that blocked each other. They kept pulling moves on each other, some landed a hit and others did not. Finally Sasuke jumped away and formed some hand signs while screaming chidori, his signature move formed in his hands.

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!" she screamed while running into the battle. Both Uchiha boys turned towards her, Itachi with surprisingly wide and worried eyes, and Sasuke with hateful ones full of anger. Without thinking Sasuke charged at Sakura; she didn't know it was coming. It hurt her to think he would really attack her. But the chidori hit her in her shoulder for she dodged last second. Her scream of pain and agony filled the room and Itachi caught her when she fell back. He gently laid her down on the ground and narrowed his eyes on his brother.

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was breathing heavily on the ground, blood staining her clothes and slipping out of her mouth. "I…I. He gulped. Whatever, I was planning on killing her after you anyways." He put on his emotionless façade and glared at Itachi.

But Itachi was no longer emotionless. No he was pissed. He loved Sakura, no one, not even his beloved little brother was aloud to hurt her. It was just against the rules. He was going to make Sasuke pay for what he did. "You shouldn't have done that, foolish little brother."

Sakura who was still unconscious looked at Itachi through foggy eyes. "Don't…don't kill him." She mumbled out painfully every breath she took hurt like a bitch. "Please." Tears slipped from her eyes. She could never stop herself from crying in situations like these.

Sasuke shot his gaze to her. "Why, so you can torture me? Question me? Dumb bitch. I'm not falling for your spy tricks." He harshly spat, walking towards her. Itachi came in front of Sakura to keep Sasuke from touching her.

"I…I wasn't a spy." She sobbed. "It was real."

Sasuke laughed. "What was real? Nothing is real about you. Is your name even Sakura?"

She closed her eyes. "I loved you, I still do. I wish I could take back not telling you who I really am. I can't control my family history. I would never hurt Naruto either. Please believe me." Sakura pleaded while wobbling to her feet.

"Sakura, don't stress yourself." Itachi murmured.

"No, he needs to know. And I think you have something to tell him Itachi." Sakura stared at Itachi pointedly.

"What? What is going on?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

Itachi glared at Sakura. "I'm not telling him _that, _if that's what you are implying."

"If you don't I will." Sakura shrugged while turning towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, there's something very important that you need to know." Itachi sighed in frustration. "It will change everything."

_

* * *

WOO! That took forever! I'm so sorry. Ideas just haven't been flowing smoothly. I love you all and hope you enjoy the beginning of this new part! It's crappy, I know, but maybe its good enough to get reviews? Hehe. Thanks! _


	12. Who is Akatsuki

_**Akatsuki's Little Girl**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Who is Akatsuki**_

_Previously: Sakura is now 17. Madara betrayed the Akatsuki and has kidnapped Konan. Sakura spotted Sasuke heading to battle with Itachi; interfered and is now heavily injured and about to tell Sasuke what really happened with his clan._

Itachi glared at Sakura. "I'm not telling him _that, _if that's what you are implying."

"If you don't I will." Sakura shrugged while turning towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, there's something very important that you need to know." Itachi sighed in frustration. "It will change everything."

Sasuke looked back and forth between his brother and his former love. "What the hell do you mean?" he glared furiously.

"Sasuke, your brother didn't kill your family."

The young Uchiha looked at Sakura like she was insane. "Yes he did."

Sakura shook her head, her hair flying around her face gracefully. "He did not; everyone has been telling you a lie. Itachi was framed because you and he were the only ones left in the clan. The elders in Konoha got suspicious and immediately accused him. He certainly has the power; you on the other hand were out of the question because you were so young." She explained.

"Don't feed me some bullshit story. I saw him slay my parents, I saw his demon eyes; it was Itachi." Sasuke growled with clenched fists.

Itachi furrowed his brows and looked at Sakura. "Demon eyes; the sharingan?" Sakura shrugged in confusion.

"Who else has the…oh my." Sakura's eyes got wide and she stared at Sasuke. He looked taken back by her expression and fidgeted, his hand gripping his sword tightly now.

"Madara." Itachi glared. "It would make sense, I get kicked out of the village and forced to join Akatsuki because I have no where else to turn to." He hissed. "It was all a plan to make Akatsuki stronger. Dammit."

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but its starting to really piss me off." Sasuke stated from his spot in the fighting area.

Sakura sighed and glared at him. "Stop being so ignorant. Can you really believe your loving brother could kill all of those people in your clan? Wasn't he always kind and caring to all of those in his family? He's told me stories about babysitting and watching peoples pets. He has told me about how you were small and how he adored you. You were his little brother and he would protect you. Why would he kill his clan?"

The young Uchiha looked down at his feet as if he were remembering the past. And Sakura was right, Itachi was kind and caring. Maybe, just maybe this story could make sense.

"Alright…say I believe you. Who is this Madara guy; and what is the Akatsuki?"

"Madara is an evil son of a bitch, that's what." Sakura frowned.

Itachi smirked at Sakura. "We can't tell you about the Akatsuki…it's private. Information for members only."

"I will kill you if you don't tell me." Sasuke raised his sword in front of him.

"Foolish little brother, you can not defeat me." Itachi smirked and took a fighting stance.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "You idiots, don't you see fighting and killing will get us no where? We need to get along…and take down Madara."

Itachi stared at Sakura and then his little brother that was busy glaring at him. "Still. I cannot tell him information about Akatsuki, neither can you Sakura. In order for him to learn anything…he would have to join." Sakura nodded in agreement. "Sasuke…how would you like to join a group of highly skilled rogue ninja?"

"What kind of question is that? Why would I want to join anything with the two of you? One the man that did or didn't kill my family; I don't know anymore. And two the girl who possibly lied to me? Who is close with my brother?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in wonder. "Why would this benefit me?"

Sakura sighed again for the second time in just a couple of minutes. "You don't have to trust us, but we can help take down the man you want to take down. Trust me you can't do it yourself. Itachi and I know this man well, and its going to take more than the little tricks Orochimaru taught you to defeat him."

"Fine." Sasuke finally grumpily agreed.

The three of them left the area they were in, Sakura walked out with a slight limp, she began to heal her wound Sasuke had given her. Thinking about it made her sad, it made her heart break. How could the one she loved so dearly hurt her like this? And he still doesn't believe her. Could she ever get her love back? If she can't she'll surely die alone.

"Aha, you think that will burst my bubble? You are wrong little guy, very wrong." Kisame's booming voice sounded from the distance. The three ninjas could see a huge bubble in the air, looking closer you could see that in the bubble, were Sasuke's team members.

Itachi raised a brow slightly. "Kisame…what are you doing?"

Kisame turned around and looked at Itachi with a toothy grin. "They wanted to go after Sasuke. The red head said he was in there too long." He winked at her. "She's pretttyyy feisty. She even tried seducing me. Ha! Imagine that. And the little water looking guy tried popping the bubble with his sword. Cute, right?"

Sakura laughed. "Did you have fun Kisame?"

"You already know." Kisame smirked.

Sasuke looked at his team members. "Idiots. I told you to wait, did I not? And you tried to rush forward. Tell me why I shouldn't kill every one of you right now."

Karin's eyes got real wide. "Kill us? Why? Sasuke-kun you know we meant no harm, our only interest is your well being."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away. "Sakura tell him to let them go."

Sakura nodded. "Kisame." She smiled at him, amused.

"Alright." He did a hand seal and the bubble dispersed, and the three ninja fell to the ground.

"You stupid bastard! Who do you think you are?" Suigetsu shouted in anger.

Kisame chuckled, he was highly entertained. "I am Kisame, of course. Little guy I could fight you with one finger; my pinky; and I'd win. Don't try and talk to me in such a rude manner."

"Kisame, calm down." Itachi looked at his partner. "Sasuke has agreed to join the Akatsuki. We have to lead him to Pein." Kisame grunted.

_I haven't been able to finish this story. My love for fanfiction has died as new things have come into my life. I apologize. I know many people liked this story, and I disappointed. I'll give this to you…and then you guys tell me whether or not you want me to just summarize everything that would've happened. Maybe one day I'll truly finish it, but its not going to be today. _

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. IF YOU WANT CLOSURE TO THIS STORY, I WILL SPOIL EVERYTHING IN A COUPLE OF PARAGRAPHS. **_


End file.
